Kits!
by OtakuLady
Summary: After a brutal gang rape, Naruto, due to Kyuubi's chakra, finds himself pregnant! Now he must flee the village, and find somewhere safe to raise his child. Pairings: KyuuNaru KyuuSasu SasuNaru Gaara pairings too. Formerly Kits. Mpreg, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Okay, this story really liked throwing me for a loop, so I hope I did a good job of writing it. It's actually a pretty good story in my opinion. It combines a lot of the elements from lesser known but really good stories I have found, and I hope I did good combining them.

**Kits**

**Pairings:** I haven't fully decided yet, whether this is going to be a sasunarugaa, or what, but when I do, you'll know. Till then, It'll probably center on kyuunaru, and sasunaru. Gaara WILL be in this fic, so watch for it...

**Warnings:** Violence (obviously...), rape,Yaoi, and Yuri if i can get away with it. sakura bashing (seriously the little bitch needs to just die. -Otaku), new village-ness (later on in the story), and probably a touch of super!Naruto, but I tried not to do that. So now you know...

**Description:** After a brutal rape at the hands of a gang, Naruto finds himself pregnant. With

Sasuke and Kyuubi in tow, he runs, knowing that Konohagakure is unsafe for his unborn child.

Will he find love? Or death, for him and those he cares about at the end of the road?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be KILLING Naruto at the valley of the end, he'd be humping him. (kinda blunt, but true...-Otaku)

**Kits Chapter One - I Linger in the Doorway...**

_(Naruto: Twelve_

_Sasuke: Thirteen (one week past his b-day)_

_Kyuubi: unknown_

_Pregnancy: Two weeks along.)_

Naruto wasn't a happy boy at all. Especially if you call being happy _not_ puking your brains out at three in the morning! And especially not for the past WEEK! He was seriously going to kill Kyuubi, if this turned out to be a cold, just for the fox's amusement.

**No, Little one, this is not my doing. I suggest you go to that human you call a brother, and talk to him about it. He may have some idea of what to do.**

"Fox, if I find out you had anything to do with this..." He left the threat unfinished, and went to grab his coat. He was sure Sasuke wouldn't be happy about being awakened at three in the morning, but he really had no other alternative. The hospital wouldn't take him unless it was an emergency, and even then they'd just patch him up so that he'd survive, and then send him on his way.

And with graduation being just two days ago, Naruto really couldn't afford to be ill right now. Whatever it was must have hte potential to be life threatening, if Kyuubi couldn't heal it instantly. (wow, I've never heard anyone say a child could be life threatening...-Otaku) Hopefully Sasuke would know what to do.

You see, he and Sasuke had been friends for a very long time. Ever since Sasuke had come up to him, after class one day a few months after the Uchiha massacre, and looked at him.

_flashback!!_

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sounding resigned, but keeping his plastic grin on.

"You hide it. You smile, while I can't. You know what it's like to be without family, without anyone

who cares, and you hide it from everyone, rather than rage against it. Why?" Sasuke had a mildly pissed off look, which translated to confusion, if you could speak Uchiha.

This question caught Naruto off gaurd. No one had ever seen through his mask. They all just assumed he was a trouble making Dobe, and let him be. But _now_ of all times, Sasuke was questioning his mask.

"It's just who I am." Naruto said, feigning misunderstanding. He couldn't afford to let the Uchiha toy with him. He couldn't afford for his mask to break.

"Don't lie, Dobe! You and I are the same! I...How? How do you stand the pain?" Sasuke said, looking close to tears. (remember, people, This is just a few months after the massacre, sasuke is cold, but he hasn't perfected his stoicness yet.)

"I don't. I...I just train, until I can't think anymore because of the exhaustion. And then I sleep, so that I can dream nightmares, and wake up in the morning to start it all over again." Naruto said, keeping his face emotionless. "That's what I do. If you want, I can teach you how."

Sasuke looked at him, and slowly, began to nod. So began their mutual friendship, the bond between them growing so strong, that when Naruto told Sasuke about Kyuubi, all he did was shrug, and say, "So that's where you got the new Jutsus from."

_End flashback_

As Naruto flew threw the streets, running as fast as he could, a smile touched his lips, a real one, as he thought of his best friend, his ONLY friend, his brother in pain. Sasuke had been with him through thick and thin since then, though they kept up the 'rivallry' in public. Sasuke had provided him with a place to go to after the beatings, though he had desprately wanted to stop them. Naruto had told him no, that they would just say that he had bewitched the Uchiha heir, giving them more ammo to use against him.

So now, here he was, running through the abandoned Uchiha district, trying to get to the mansion Sasuke had claimed as his. He reached it pretty quickly, and knocked roughly on the door. Then he opened it, stepping to the side, as the shuriken slammed into the ground just behind where he had just stood, and slipped into the hallway. Silent, making no noise whatsoever, Naruto stalked down the main hallway, deactivating any traps he couldn't slip past.

After a bit, he made it to the kitchen, to find a VERY pissed off Uchiha raven sitting at the table, with a bowl of instant ramen at the ready and some tea for himself. He glowered at his best friend, taking in his slightly unkempt apearance.

"Naruto, don't tell me they snuck into your house again." Sasuke said, voice betraying nothing, yet causing said blonde to flinch. That voice, in that tone, begged him to defend himself _properly_ against the morons who hurt him. But he couldn't, becase that would make it worse.

He shook his head, taking his seat. "No, Sasuke, it's just that...Well, you see, I've been ill just about every morning now for the past week, and Kyuubi can't heal it, whatever it is, and I don't know what to do." Naruto sighed, jumping into his ramen, like a starved man onto steak. Sasuke watched his long time friend with interest. He never could fathom how the boy could eat so much ramen, yet never gain a fat-induced pound. The boy was all muscle. By any means, he should be malnourished, but for some reason, he was fine.

"Naruto, you should go to a doctor." Sasuke said. He had never talked to Naruto about doctors before, so what Naruto said next surprised him.

"He'd just give me a placebo." Naruto said, brushing off the comment. "No one wants to waste good meds on the 'demon'. So why bother?"

Sasuke growled. He seriously hated these morons. Look what they did to Naruto, who was probably (next to himself of course) the most brilliant ninja in the village! Sure, he was a little ADD, but that could be dealt with easily! Sasuke himself had figured out several methods that made the kitsune-carrier pay attention VERY quickly. He had no problem maintaining the 'Dobe's attentions either.

"Sasuke, Kyuubi thinks it might be something to do with him..." Naruto said, mouth pursed, looking perturbed about something.

"So let him out, Dobe, and let him tell us." Sasuke said, scoffing. Naruto got bright again, bouncing around, as he performed the seals, creating a Kage Bunshin. He waited, as Chakra infused the other Naruto, turning it into an older-teens red-head. Said red-head looked around, and stretched, his lean musculature showing off. His crimson eyes turned to the boys, and he smiled the infamous 'Fox Grin Ver. 2.0'. Both boys smiled back.

"Oi, Kyuubi, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, finishing the last dregs of his ramen. Kyuubi looked over to the blonde, and Sasuke caught the worried look on his face. However, he didn't have time to do or say anything, because Kyuubi answered.

"You're pregnant." Ramen sprayed all over the kitchen, the owner of said kitchen, and one VERY amused fox-demon.

"You gotta be shitting me!!" Naruto yelled, jumping up, looking seriously pissed.

"No, Naruto, I am not 'Shitting you' as you so eloquently put it." Kyuubi said, his rogue grin still very much attached to his face. "To put it bluntly, you are pregnant. With child. A bun in the oven. Take your pick, I've got more."

Naruto stared at him, horror coming onto his face. No. Not that night... Anything but that.

Sasuke looked between his two friends, and 'ahemed' to catch kyuubi's attention.

"Kyuubi, how is it possible for a male to be pregnant?" Kyuubi frowned at the lack of honorific, but couldn't blame the kid. It was a stressful situation.

"Well, to put it simply, we fox demons don't particularly trust each other usually, and so therefore, why would any male trust a female to bear a litter of kits, and then hand one or two over to the father to raise the child? So instead, the males of our species long ago adjusted themselves, so that at certain times, a male could in fact carry his OWN child, his own heir. All he needed was a partner to provide the other half of the DNA, which was quite easy to come across, seeing

as we can seduce damn near anyone." Kyuubi was interuppted in his rant however.

"I didn't seduce ANYBODY!!" Naruto screamed, tears threatening to fall. This wasn;t his fault! It couldn't be! He turned to Sasuke and yelled it again, wanting Sasuke to understand. Sasuke looked on, slightly surprised at the blonde's adamantness. This however made Sasuke wonder, how _had_ naruto gotten the other component, the other DNA, and without his knowledge too, for Sasuke was sure the blonde hadn't gone out and TRIED to get pregnant.

Then it hit him. They'd finally done it. They'd taken it too far, and now Naruto was pregnant.

"Who was it, Naruto?" Sasuke said, his voice a violent calm, and his blood-red sharingan shown anew. Naruto sniffled in response, and shook his head, eyes adamantly on the floor. He refused, and Sasuke swiftly crossed the room, and forced Naruto's face up to look him in the eye. The fear in those sky-blue eyes drove Sasuke insane, he wanted to end it, to end that pain and fear. But he needed to know who.

"WHO, Naruto?!" He asked, shaking the other boy a little.

"I-I d-don't know. It was the middle of the night, and I was asleep, and I didn't see. There were a lot of them..." Naruto's voice broke, as he was thrown back into the memory of that night two weeks before.

_Flashback_

Naruto was awoken from a dead sleep, sitting up, as his window was forced open. In swarmed a bunch of people. Their size made it easy to guess most of their genders, though a few were questionable. They were all men, and they were leering at him in the dark, but he couldn't tell who they were.

Then they were on him, and in cruel voices, they EXPLAINED what they were doing to him, telling him all about who and what he was, a demon, nothing more.

"And why shouldn't a demon repay those who take care of him?!" One screeched quietly, ripping off Naruto's pajama top. The others tittered, laughing at Naruto's frightened whimpers and soft shouts of 'stop!'

"Hush now, we're only taking our rent..." One of them said, smoothing his hand over the blonde's inner thigh. Kyuubi growled violently in the back of Naruto's mind, but Naruto clamped down on him. If he changed, Kyuubi would kill these men, and then it'd get worse. Best to give them what they want and let them leave.

He screamed that night, as he was torn inside over and over. The men had their fun with him, some his mouth, some his backside, others still just cutting marks into his flesh. But all that would heal. Kyuubi would have most of it healed by the time he awoke the next day. But worse still was the fear that settled over him, the fear that those men would come back, and hurt him again. The fear that others would see it on him and decide it was okay to do it again. The fear that even if he did tell someone, no one would care, no one would even listen to him, or worse, accuse him of lying, accuse him of being the monster he was.

It took Kyuubi two days to suppress the mental damage enough that Naruto wouldn't flinch around other men, including Sasuke. Naruto hadn't wanted anyone to know, and so Kyuubi hadn't forced him to tell Sasuke, but now...Now he had no choice.

_end flashback_

"Naruto, you...You should have told me! I could have helped! I could have done...something!" Sasuke urged, quietly. He watched as the kitsune moved closer, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde flinched away, and sobbed quietly.

"You couldn't do anything. Not without making it worse. They'd beat me worse, gang up on me more, or worse, throw me from the village. I'd be alone again, and you would too. There's nothing we can do about it." Naruto said, his voice completely emotionless, as if explaining something as stationary as history.

Kyuubi felt the wave of anguish pushing against his own mind, as Naruto prepared for Sasuke to leave, to blame him, something. He walked up to Naruto and roughly slapped him.

"Now, you listen here, kit. We both love you, and neither of us are going to give up on you just because some group of perverts decided you were their plaything! There is nothing in this world that would make us abandon you, so you just get that thought out of your head right now! Now we have to sit down and figure out what we're going to do, becuase I, for damn sure, am NOT allowing you to carry that child here, especially since, technically it's mine!"

Now Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the demon, wondering what the fuck was going on.

Kyuubi shrugged, "My chakra changed the DNA of those bastards to match what would have been mine when I was alive, so technically, this kid is mine and Naruto's." The red-headed demonlord looked slightly embarrassed at this.

Naruto looked up at him, looking deep into crimson eyes, trying to find a lie.

"So, this is NOT their child? They can't take it away from me?" Naruto said, a small smile playing on his face, causing Sasuke and Kyuubi both to smile with him. Sasuke stepped up and answered.

"No, Naruto, this is yours. Your baby, your family, to raise and love and care for." Sasuke folded the blonde into his arms again, and sighed happily when Kyuubi pulled them both into his strong arms. Once there, Naruto's shaking slowly ceased, and he began thinking, wondering, planning. Sasuke was thinking as well, deciding what would be best for both him, and the dobe resting with him in the shelter of Kyuubi's embrace.

"Naruto, we should leave this village." Kyuubi said, voice deep, rumbling in his chest. He looked down, as the two boys looked up at him. "I could train both you and Sasuke, train you to be far stronger than any of your pathetic teachers. I know a village that will accept you, accept both of you, our kit, and myself all at once. Think about it. A place where you won't be hated, but revered, as my host, my mate, even, if you chose it."

Naruto looked up quickly, slamming his head into Sasuke's jaw. The raven hissed in pain, but said nothing. The blonde was speechless. Had Kyuubi offered to be Naruto's mate?! What was going on? Sure, Naruto was carrying Kyuubi's child, but surely that meant little to the fox! Naruto turned cerulean eyes to Sasuke, who shrugged. It wasn't really his business who the Dobe mated with, was it?

"This village seems like a pretty decent place, Dobe, and who am I to turn down a chance to be

trained by the greatest demon to ever live. My only goal is to get stronger, and that means I

need power. Kyuubi is offering me that. I'll abandon this village to take it, so it's up to you,

Dead last. I kind of have to follow you anyway." Sasuke answered, Uchiha smirk in place.

"But, Konoha won't let me leave. The old man would be forced to hunt me down..." Naruto

said, face turned down in sorrow. Kyuubi lifted it quickly, forcing sea-blue to meet fire-red.

"But Konoha has no choice! They couldn't find this village if they tried! I told you, Naruto, long ago, that I would do damn near anything to keep you alive! That includes happy, too, you dumbass, or did you forget that! This is YOUR decision! No one can stop you if you want to leave! I'll kill them if they try!" Kyuubi shouted, trying to convince the boy. If only he would listen...

"...Alright. I'll go, but what about you, Sasuke, aren't you worried about being a Missing-Nin?

Wouldn't that kind of ruin your whole 'ressurect the clan' thing you got going?" Naruto turned

skeptical eyes to the obsidian ones of his friend.

Sasuke smirked, "Women find Avengers extremely sexy, dobe, in case you haven't noticed.

And anyway, if I have no luck there, I can always get you pregnant again after this one."

Naruto stood, gaping, as Kyuubi collapsed, his tails twitching in mirth. Sasuke jsut stood

there, smirking, as if daring Naruto to do something about it. So Naruto did, smirking himself.

"OH, REALLY?!" Naruto said, jumping over the table, and proceeding to tickle the living daylights

out of his two best friends. This proceeded long into the day, and they ended up collapsing on top of one another, taking a nap on the living room floor. This was a sight of unimaginable warmth, one of family, and one of peace. Peace that would soon be shattered, all because of a simple choice...

End Chapter 

Otaku: WOW!! That took a long time to write! Much longer than most chapters I write.

I wonder how long it is...My word has been kicking my ass, so I wrote this entirely

on wordpad...Heh heh. I'm a genius at temparary solutions!!

Naruto: Yeah, yeah, we know! Now hurry up and write the next Chappie!

Otaku: hides behind Sasuke okay! okay! whispers jeeze, hormonal much...?

Naruto: I heard that!!

Sasuke: to Otaku You might wanna run...

Naruto chases Otaku off set.

Kyuubi: anyway, pay attention for the next chappie, people, it should be up soon. She's obsessed with this story, so it'll be updated regularly, hopefully!

Anyway, have fun, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 of alarm clocks screaming

(A/N) Alrighty, here's the second chapter of Kits, this one is a little crazy, but keep in mind, I tried

my hardest to make it pretty realistic. I figure leaving a hidden village isn't nearly as easy as a

normal village would be. Anyway, have a good time with this chapter, I know I did...

**Kits**

**Pairings:** NaruKyuu, NaruSasu, probably NaruGaaSasuKyuu later on. I have a thing for Gaara, okay?

**Warnings: **Fuzzyheaded writer-ness, also, sakura-bashing, random flirting, and a little bit of a cliché ending.

**Description: ** Kyuubi leads Naruto out of the village, Sasuke with them, only to have to flee rather quickly. It seems that leaving isn't nearly as easy, when one has ANBU after you...

**Disclaimer:** You see me? You see me not rich? I no owny Naruto.

**Kits Chapter Two**- Of Alarm Clocks Screaming

Kyuubi awoke them quite quickly however, when he suddenly disappeared, leaving Sasuke to fall, unceremoniously onto Naruto's stomach. This caused a loud "GERROF!" to sound in the avenger's living room, as he was roughly shoved off of Naruto's stomach, and an equally loud knock came on the door.

Sasuke, groggy, but instantly awake, due to years of Ninja training, was alert. He grabbed several of his kunai from behind the vases, one of several hideaways in the mansion, and disabled his traps as he went. When he got to the door, he noticed an equally alert, equally prepared Naruto behind him. He nodded silently to let the Dobe know he knew he was there, and then went to the peephole.

It was Sakura.

They both breathed a sigh of relief; it was only their classmate, probably there to get them for that whole Jounin teacher thing. Realizing what day it was, Naruto went back to the kitchen, and, grabbing some ramen, and a few of the pre-made Onigiri (Rice balls) from the fridge, and quickly making up his and Sasuke's lunches, while Sakura was greeted with a 'what are you doing here?'.

Naruto slapped himself lightly on the face, preparing to put his mask back on, and started grinning, right as Sakura and Sasuke appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Sakura looked shocked, and Naruto turned around, grinning like always as he held out Sasuke's lunch.

"Naruto," Sakura started in a very dangerous tone, "One, what are you doing here, in _Sasuke's house?_ And two, did you make that lunch!?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, looked at Sakura, and then burst out laughing. Not quite at what most would think however. He was laughing because Sakura was _still_ getting jealous of him. He wasn't even the one who hit on Sasuke first! It was Sasuke who started with the whole "Get the dobe pregnant as a last resort!" thing!

Sakura was fuming, and Sasuke had a slightly bigger smirk on his face. He was waiting to see Naruto's answers to her questions.

"N-no, Sakura! He made them, hee hee, all by him-himself. And I'm here, cause I figur-ha ha ha! fig-figu-figured that you wouldn't want to make two trips!!" Towards the end, it got a little high pitched as Naruto lapsed back into a fit of giggles. Sakura looked at him like he was insane.

"Well, anyway, you missed the announcement of the teams. It's us three, and we've got the rest of the afternoon off until three, when we meet our Jounin teacher." Sakura said, eyeing the onigiri. Apparently, she was hungry.

Sasuke took the onigiri from his blonde teammate, and threw it to Sakura. Her green eyes shone with some strange light, as if she were about to cry, as she hugged the onigiri to her. Naruto suddenly wanted to get as far away from her as possible, lest that...gooiness get stuck on him.

Sasuke went back and got another set of Onigiri, and then they left for the park. Naruto seemed a bit preoccupied, but Sasuke knew that was probably just from talking to Kyuubi. Sakura on the other hand, couldn't help but notice.

"Is something wrong, Naruto? You seem...preoccupied." Sasuke almost couldn't stop himself from slapping his own forehead. Way to state the obvious, moron! Naruto blinked out of it, and grinned back at Sakura.

"Huh? Oh, no, just wondering what our teachers gonna be like." This started Sakura on one of her rants, causing Sasuke to thank Naruto silently, as now they could both tune her out. Naruto nodded a silent 'you're welcome' before the three of them sat down to eat a slow lunch, Sakura blatantly hitting on Sasuke, Naruto blatantly hitting one her (messing with her mind...), and Sasuke silently laughing at both their antics.

**Kit, don't you think you should let Sakura know she's gonna be on a team by herself soon?**

'No, fox, because if I do, she'll tell the hokage, and Sasuke and I'll be put under observation. It'll make it harder to get gone.' Naruto answered in thought, knowing the demon fox could hear him. He mentally sighed, as his back ached increasingly. Random aches and pains were something he increasingly expected with pregnancy, due to the increasing amounts of them. He hissed a little, rubbing at his shoulder. When Sasuke looked at him curiously, he shook his head tensely.

Sakura, brilliant dunce that she was, missed the entire exchange in favor of glancing at the clock. It informed her that they were about to be late. So of course, she wrangled her teammates into going back to the classroom to finish their half-eaten lunches.

However, they really shouldn't have bothered, seeing as they got Kakashi, who was known for being at least two hours late to anything non-life threatening. This caused Naruto, who over time had evolved into Hormonal!Naruto, to play several really nasty pranks on him, with Inner Sakura and Sasuke both silently cheering him on.

This in turn, caused Kakashi to have the first impression of: "I hate you."

After that whole ordeal, they went through introductions on the roof.

All three of the team members sweat dropped as Kakashi told them nothing but his name. Then he told them to introduce themselves to him, starting with the blonde. (This is the order it goes, right? Blonde then Sasuke then pinky? -Otaku)

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm thirteen, I like Ramen, I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, ummm, I don't really have any hobbies except pranks, and my goal is to protect those that I love." He couldn't help straying a hand to his abdomen, which Kakashi noticed but didn't do anything to indicate he had, after all, the boy was probably hungry.

Next came Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm fourteen as of two weeks ago, I don't have any likes. I have many dislikes, and I don't have hobbies, I train. My only goals are to recreate my clan, and to kill a certain man."

"Alright, Pinky, you're up!" Kakashi said, smiling his one-eyed smile.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm fourteen, What I like...Well, it's more like a person...but...My dislikes? Naruto! My hobbies... well, a little of this and a little of that..., and my goals? Well, ummm..." WAY too many stares in Sasuke's direction for his taste. He turned his head away a little.

"Alright, now that we're done with introductions, go home and get some rest. There's a mission tomorrow to decide if you stay Gennin, or if you fail. Don't eat anything for breakfast; you'll just puke it up again. Bye!" Kakashi said poofing out of there as quickly as he could. He spent twenty minutes laughing.

He had a hyperactive prankster, a love-sick puppy, and an angsty avenger. This was going to be great! A wonderful time for his first ever team of Gennin! He was gonna have soooo much fun torturing these morons!

Meanwhile, Sasuke got up, and with a silent glance, told Naruto to meet him at his house later. They still needed to plan after all. Then he turned to walk away. Sakura immediately started hitting on him, and Naruto decided to help his friend out, so hit on the pink haired girl in turn. Of course, she turned him down, but it gave Sasuke time to get away.

After that whole ordeal, all Naruto wanted was to go get some ramen. So he did!

He traveled the well known shortcut to Ichiraku's ramen stand, and was soon sat down with a steaming bowl of the wonderful delight, swimming with the fishy little crackers he shared a name with. He tucked in, quickly finishing three full bowls, before he felt he was in the clear to visit Sasuke once again. So he bid the old man and his daughter goodbye, and set off for the Uchiha district. He ran swiftly through it, sad to see the grandest district, aside from the Hyuuga's of course, so silent and dark.

He arrived at the Uchiha mansion soon enough, and knocked loudly on the door, to let Sasuke know, wherever he was in the huge mansion, that SOMEONE wanted in. He waited a good ten minutes, studying the shrubbery (SHRUBBERY!!! been watching too much Monty python...-Otaku) until the door opened, and he was ushered into the huge mansion by his dear friend.

Sasuke looked rather bored, to tell the truth, and quickly sat Naruto down at the kitchen table, starting a pot of tea. He sat down and immediately started in.

"Naruto, for the remainder of our time here, you need to stop patting and rubbing your stomach so much! I'm sure Kakashi noticed it, as will any enemy we have. And as you know, I have a very

powerful enemy!"

"I know, Sasuke, I just can't help it though. It's still really strange, thinking there's this little person

growing in there." Naruto said, eyes wistful, as his hands strayed to his abdomen again. Sasuke smiled a little. At least his friend was taking his impending motherhood well. It, hopefully, would go smoothly for the blonde.

"We need to set down plans for our escape." Sasuke announced, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts. The jinchurikii nodded, and called out Kyuubi once again. The older-looking red-head glomped the two, an incredible feat, since the two were on opposite ends of the table.

"Alright! I'm getting out, more and more!" Kyuubi whooped. He was thoroughly happy, not only was he getting his very own kit, he was able to escape the dreary prison every once in a while too!

"Keep a lid on the chakra, Kyuu-chan, unless you want ANBU all over us." Sasuke said, in a bored tone. Kyuubi bristled at the -chan bit, but otherwise, brought his chakra under control.

"Alright, so, what do we need?" Sasuke, always the self-starter, prompted the two.

"Well, we're gonna need food, and supplies." Naruto said, thinking hard.

"No, we can get whatever we need from my compound. We still have a ton of weapons and journey rations from before the slaughter. We can take those tonight. Do you have anything you need to get from your apartment, Naruto?"

"A few things, some shuriken, a few scrolls, but other than that, not much."

"Good, than let's go get those, and then we can be out of this accursed village as soon as dark falls!" Kyuubi agreed, pleased with himself. Naruto and Sasuke got ready to go, while Kyuubi disappeared, going back to his prison inside Naruto's seal.

They slipped out the door, down the streets, and into Naruto's apartment with trained ease. They

spent a few moments gathering what Naruto would need, and then, Naruto bidding a silent goodbye to the place that had sheltered him for a very long while, they left, heading back to the compound. There, they once again summoned Kyuubi and set about gathering the supplies needed from this house and that.

Soon it was dusk, and they sat impatiently in Sasuke's hallway, waiting for the dark of night to fall

and give them a bit of cover. That's what they really needed, if they were to ever outrun the

ANBU that were sure to be after them. They would need every bit of cunning and trickery they had in the next few weeks, and they knew it. It was part of the reason they were so anxious to

get out. A new challenge, a new test of their skills. Were they strong enough, or would they

find themselves caught?

Finally it was dark, and they started their trek to the wall. The village's wall was of course, huge,

and they would have to find someway to get over it, for the gates were closed and wouldn't open

until morning. They wouldn't be able to get out that way anyway, not unless they had the hokage's permission.

They got to the wall, and, flinging grappling hooks over quickly, they scurried up, trying desperately to get up top before one of the guards found their hooks. They were almost up, when one of the guards yelled out. They had been caught! Naruto climbed faster, and Sasuke tried to as well.

They made it to the top, but the guard was coming too, and they had no choice. Sasuke made a split second decision. He pushed Naruto towards the side, while readying one of his best Jutsu's.

"RUN, Naruto, I'll meet you in the dark water!" Sasuke yelled, shoving his friend once more.

"But!" Naruto tried to argue with him, but the Ninja were coming, and he had no choice. "I will

find you again, Sasuke, I won't give up, so don't you give up either!" He yelled as he jumped

down, using the rope as a guide. He landed and took off running, trying to get as far away as

he could.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, as soon as Naruto had a few minutes head start, gave up and requested to

see the Hokage. Let's just say Sarutobi wasn't a very happy old man. Sasuke walked through

the early morning town, head held high, and sure that he would see Naruto again. After all,

Naruto had promised, hadn't he?

End Chapter 

Otaku: Wow, that one threw me for a loop! I didn't know that Sasuke was going to get caught until

halfway through the chapter!

Sasuke: Oh, great, thanks!

Otaku: oh, don't bitch! You'll see Naruto again soon!

Sasuke: If he ever figures out anything...

Naruto: Hey! I know what your clue means!

Sasuke: Oh really? then what?

Naruto: um...Um...

Sasuke: hah.

Naruto: oh shut up, teme!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Otaku: you're both morons so shut up!!

Kyuubi: alrighty then...well, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Kits!


	3. Chapter 3 Monsters calling my name

(A/N) Alrighty people, here's where things REALLY start to deviate from the plot of Canon!Naruto, so from now on this is classified an AU. I know it probably was already, but shut up, it's my fantasy dammit! Anywho, here's an chock-filled chapter, full of romance, adventure, drama, and not a bit of drama-queen-ness. So, on with the fantastical play!

**Kits**

**Pairings:** in this chapter, NaruKyuu, as well as slight KyuuSasu, and NaruSasu. Also, if I can work it in, a tiny bit of KakaIruka, too.

**Warnings: **

**Description:** Sasuke is being throroughly grilled by Sarutobi, the Hokage, while Naruto hightails it to their meeting point in the Land of Mist. Will Sasuke be able to meet Naruto anytime soon?

It looks extremely unlikely for our poor heroes...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, becuase someone else does! That's called stealing, and much as I love Dark, I'm not a theif... (HEY!! -Dark)

**Kits Chapter Three - Monsters Calling My Name**

Sasuke sat on the uncomfortable chair, glaring at the aged man before him. The hokage was a

stubborn old fool, but Sasuke had the upper hand here. Sarutobi still couldn't tell him WHY

they wanted Naruto back, and Sasuke refused to talk without a reason. Sasuke smirked.

"You haven't answered my questions, Hokage-sama. Why is it so bad that Naruto wanted to

leave the village? He doesn't know any village secrets, so he's not a liability. I don't understand."

Sasuke said, his voice calm and indifferent.

Sarutobi was caught. He couldn't, by his own decree, tell Sasuke that the reason they needed

Naruto back was that they had to moniter him to make sure the seal never broke. That the

reason Naruto had to stay in the village that hated him, was to make sure the demon that was

inside him never attacked any one else.

The hokage sighed, "Sasuke, just tell me which way he went. I'm only sending out ANBU to

bring him back, not to kill him, and he won't face any reprecussions when he is safely back in

the gates. You have nothing to fear on his behalf, so tell me where he went."

Disbelief showed clearly on Sasuke's face. Sarutobi sighed once more. He swore that Sasuke

was almost as bad as Orochimaru when it came to reading him. He frowned a bit at the thought

of his traitorous student, but shook it off. Best not to dwell on the thought of misfortune, lest the

thought bring it to you, after all.

Sasuke was really biding his time. He figured if he could give Naruto half a day's head start, the

dobe could hide effectively, and mislead the ANBU who were sure to find is trail sooner or later.

It was the best help he could offer his friend now, and he hoped it would be enough. Some how

he had a feeling it wouldn't be, however.

"Fine Sasuke, since you feel the need to keep your mouth silent, I'm forced to have you monitered by ANBU from this day until I retract them." Sasuke was about to argue, when the Hokage finished, "And you will continue your studies, as if all were normal. No one need know of this slip. I will be sending three teams of ANBU out to find Uzumaki Naruto, and we _will_ bring him back home, you need not fear that, Sasuke."

And Sasuke was dismissed, with three new 'birds' following him. Only these birds were quite a bit

deadlier than his normal variety of followers. He sighed. This would be troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto leaned heavily against the tree, breath heaving, as he rested for a few moments from his long run. He still had two full days of running if he was to get to Mists before the ANBU caught him. He'd never been very good at cryptograms, but there wasn't much else Sasuke could have meant by saying "I'll meet you at dark water."

Naruto's legs collapsed on him. This was going to be troublesome...(COPYRIGHT LAWS!! -Shikamaru) He called to Kyuubi, and found that the fox responded much sooner than normal.

**What do you need, kit?**

'Some Chakra, fox, I'm gonna make a clone to carry me, and another to run off for a few days. I can't run anymore until I rest for a good hour or so.' He thought hurriedly, and sighed in relief as the blood-red chakra ran through him. Quickly, before anything could go wrong, he summoned the clones, overloading one on chakra, and sending it off in a random direction. Then he ordered the other clone to carry him, while heading in a sort of sideways way towards the Mist country.

This continued until Naruto had slept fitfully for about four hours, then he dispelled the kage bunshin with him, and landed running on his own. He ran for as long as he could, every ten or twenty minutes, creating another 'two day' clone to run off in a random direction, sometimes back the way he came, to keep the ANBU off his scent. And occasionally, he'd turn, and run north, or east or south for a while, then create a shadow clone to continue running that way, while he ran back on track. He hoped that this would be enough to confuse them, even if just for a few hours.

And it was. Dog, Rabbit, and Badger were severly pissed off. They had been following Naruto's trail, and when it deviated, one of them would go follow it. This was slowing them down, for days, however, and they were tired of chasing the little brat! Their teams were getting antsy at being outsmarted by a smart aleck, no good, demonboy. They were running low on morale, and on top of that, they'd still seen no definate signs of Uzumaki anywhere. It all seemed to be clones!

For three days and nights, Naruto ran, resting on the back of one of his Bunshins when he needed to sleep, until he finally reached a large expanse of water. There was a boatsman, but he didn't want anyone to say they saw the blonde shinobi cross.

He muttered, "Sexy no Jutsu" and suddenly, he had boobs. He altered the amount of chakra in the jutsu, and he was no longer a buxom, young, blonde bimbo, but rather, a cute young brunette. He did a small amount of taijutsu, and when he was sure he could handle expending the chakra over strenuous periods of time, he squared his shoulders and was about to step out into the open.

**Wait, Naruto.**

Kyuubi's soft request stopped the newly female Naruto, and then he felt the fox's chakra mingle with his, and found himself doing the seals for Kage Bunshin. Then before him stood Kyuubi, in all his fire-haired, crimson eyed glory. Along with the jutsu, Kyuubi had created for himself, a simple brown and red work kimono, and a 'pack'. He looked like a really handsome peasant boy, and Naruto looked like a very cute peasant girl. Kyuubi grinned his fox grin, and the pretty blue eyed brunette answered with one of her own.

"**I'm Kitamura Kyuuto, and you are Kitamura Naru, we are newly weds, and are looking for work in the village on the other side of the lake, got it?"** "Naru" nodded, and then, as one, they stepped out to face the oarsman.

"Oi, what you be doing there?" He asked, accent near the point of making him indecipherable. Naruto and Kyuubi paused for a moment, obviously confused (uh-huh, RI-IGHT...-Otaku). Then Kyuubi, wonderful actor that he was, took an 'unsure' look at his 'wife', and stepped up to the boatside.

"We were wondering if you would give us a ride to the otherside of the river. We don't have much, but we're willing to pay." He said, voice soft and velvety, but still sounding like that of a nineteen year old human boy. The oarsman looked at him strangely, then eyed Naruto. "Naru" made a show of shivvering in disgust, and huddling closer to "Kyuuto".

Kyuubi kept himself in check, he did not growl at the human, who had no right to stare at Naruto as if he were meat to be devoured. He, instead, dug through his 'pack', and came out with two rocks, illusioned into looking like two Ryos. (That's the name of the money in my world, so live with it...-Otaku) The oarsman saw the supposed money and gap-toothed-grinned at them, taking the magicked rocks, and holding out a hand to help the lady aboard. She took it, after a hesitant glance at her 'husband', and soon they were being safely rowed across the river.

During the ride, however, they were forced to listen to the old man screech, in what appeared to be song. It nearly deafened Naruto, and Kyuubi had a ringing in his ears for days afterwards. As they swiftly crossed the water, they noticed a dark shape looming out of the fog, and Naruto didn't have to fake a gasp of awe, as a colassal bridge appeared, only half finished, but still as grand as Hokage-mountain itself.

"That's the bridge that Tazuna's building. Says it's gonna help us get out from under Gato's influence, bring help, he says. I don't think so. I think it's gonna get him killed, is what it's gonna do." the oarsman said, sadness appearing on his wrinkled brow.

"Is he looking for helpers? We need jobs, right dear?" "Naru" said, cheerfully, as if not understanding the words the old man spoke. The oarsman looked at 'her' incredulously, but when 'Kyuuto' nods his head, looked at them both like they were utterly batty.

"If you want death, well then, you can find his daughters house about three miles west from where we'll land. It's situated in a pretty decent sized forest. The daughter's name's Tsunami, and she's got a son named Inari."

Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow at this name. Some human dared to name their child after the rice god? Perhaps they were trying to garner favor from the ancient god. He wished to meet this whelp, see if he was truly worthy of the prestigious name.

After they landed, they bid a short farewell to the oarsman, and went on their way, listening to the man's screeching voice long after he had disapeared into the fog off the river. They turned west, and started running, as fast as they could. They reached the house of Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna the bridge-builder, in record time. After quick scouting around to see just what they were getting themselves into, checking the perimeter of the house and such, they settled down a little ways away to discuss what their plan would be.

"I think we should just ask if they need any work done around the house, any help at all." Naruto suggested, Kyuubi nodding his agreement.

"Alright, but first, how long have we been married?" Kyuubi said, keeping his voice low.

"Two weeks, ever since we found out I was pregnant. How did we meet?" Naruto said, settling the details of their story into his mind.

This is what they came up with.

They had met at a festival, had a little too much wine, decided they loved each other, and fucked. Then Naru turned up pregnant, and Kyuuto decided to take care of her and the child. They had to elope becuase their families didn't approve of the marriage, and Naru's threw her out. They decided to come to Mist country from Rock country, so they could start over without either of their families interfering.

Naruto nodded in surety. " Alright, we have our story straight, now... Let's go charm the pants off of 'em!" He grinned, and reached for his 'Husbands' hand. Kyuubi linked their fingers and lead them towards the front door of the house. They looked at each other, nodded one final time, and Kyuubi knocked on the door.

They didn't have to wait long for a response, as a young boy opened the door, startling Naru into gasping. He was a mournful looking child, with a mop of dark hair hidden under a bucket hat. He looked at them with a scowl on his face.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked, snarky. Kyuubi was about to growl at the brat, when 'Naru' held up a stilling hand. 'Kyuuto' stopped and stood back, letting 'Naru' deal with the child. She smiled softly at the boy, and he was taken aback.

"Little one, we were told we could find Tsunami, the daughter of the bridge-builder here. Do you mind if we speak with her?" He asked, making it sound as if they were asking his permission. This gave the child an ego-boost, and he looked at the warmly smiling girl before him and the scowling red-head, and nodded, leading them inside. The two took off their shoes,

respectfully, and waited in the hall as the boy went to fetch Tsunami.

She came into the hall drying her hands on a towel, and looked them over, smiling quietly. Then she ushered them into the dining room, and had them sit. After that, she brought tea in for them, and sat down.

"We don't often get visitors this far from the village. May I ask your business?" She said, tilting her head in curiousity. The two certainly were a striking pair. She had never seen such brilliant blue eyes on anyone, and that flame-red hair, it held her in awe. They were both extremely beautiful, and she wondered what they could possibly want with her, seeing as they seemed

nobility.

"Actually, my husband and I were seeking work. I, hopefully in your home, helping out, and my husband with your father on the bridge. We heard we might find work here, and so came as quickly as we could. I would offer to help on the bridge, too, but" Here the brunette paused, and smiled serenely, placing a hand on her abdomen, "I fear it might harm the child."

Tsunami gasped. This girl-child was pregnant! Dear lord, no wonder she was married at such an age! This shocked Tsunami quite effectively. She felt very protective of the girl child now, and scowled at the red-headed boy. How dare he take her away from her family at a time like this! It was unfair to the girl, and she intended to tell him so.

"Sir, I don't very well approve of this poor dear leaving her family at a time like this! She should be surrounded by her mother and aunts right now, not being towed all around the country!" Tsunami hissed at Kyuubi, who blinked utterly taken aback. He decided to play this game and act as any normal teenage boy would act. He got miffed.

"Look, Lady, I didn't take Naru-chan away from anyone! They kicked her out becuase she was marrying me, and I couldn't very well stay with my clan while Naru-chan froze to death out on the streets! So I took her with me to search for someplace else to live. I don't see as it's any of your business anyway." He said, staring her down. 'Naru-chan' placed a soft hand on her 'husbands' haori sleeve, and looked at him pleadingly. He huffed, but calmed down. 'Naru' turned towards Tsunami.

"Tsunami-san, please, don't be angry with him. It was truly my own fault. I fell in love, and it led to this situation here." Kyuubi flinched inside at the blatantness of the lie. It was quite the opposite that had led the poor Jinchurikii here.

But Tsunami bought it, and calmed. She looked the two over carefully, and noticed the worry-filled looks the boy was throwing towards his wife, and the sadness in her eyes. It melted her heart, and she was more than willing to give the two jobs.

"But, unfortunately, I don't have much money, and I do most of the housework myself, but I could use someone to watch Inari. I'm afraid he's been bullied, and recently lost his father, so he's a bit of a handful, but if you're willing, Naru-chan, I can pay you in food, and a bedroom for the two of you. I might be able to spare a few coins a week, and I know my father will put your husband..." She seemed to be waiting for something, and Kyuubi quickly supplied his falsified name, "Kyuuto-san, right to work at the bridge. He should make a little over twenty Ryos a day, that's what all the other men make. Will that do?"

Naru-chan nodded fervently, and smiled brilliantly up at Kyuuto, who smiled softly down at his little wife. Kyuubi could get used to this act, but he really wished that Naruto could be himself. Though Naru-chan was closer to his true self than his 'Dobe mask' had been, he still wasn't the perfect mix of vibrant and calm that was truly himself. But he supposed that could make an appearance as soon as they were settled. Surely, Tsunami wouldn't suspect anything, if Naru-chan got a little energetic during her pregnancy. Would she?

It only took a few days for them to get settled in, and Tazuna took quite well to having another worker under him, as well as a drinking buddy for the evenings. Inari seemed to blossom around Naru-chan, who showed him all sorts of interesting tricks, like how to juggle, and when to dive to catch a frog. It seemed to be going well, and occasionally, Naruto would send out a clone to lead the ANBU off track again. They really were becoming quite a nuisance, and Naruto actually felt relieved to stretch his Chakra-muscles in tormenting the poor ANBU teams. With Kyuubi's help it was rather easy to do.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKIT**

Sasuke, during this time, aside form wondering if Naruto was making it alright, was training his little booty off. He was intent on being able to meet Naruto again, somewhere in the Mist country. He hoped to all the Gods he knew of that the Dobe had understood the cryptogram, and had hurried and found somewhere safe to hide.

His team had been re-vamped, to include some new prodigy from one of the non-ninja families. A really annoying blunette, who seemed to enjoy tormenting Sakura. The boy was about two months younger than Sakura, and positively delighted in hitting on Sasuke. This was just the kind of thing Sasuke had actually hoped would happen for a long time. Now, Sakura spent her time beating up the new boy, and Sasuke got peace and quiet to train in.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was fervently wishing he had Naruto back on the team. A hyper-active trickster he could manage, but a flaming Sasuke-lover, he really couldn't. He couldn't get a minute alone with his dear Icha Icha Paradise, not one minute, and it was driving him mad!!

Sarutobi was at his wits end. Two weeks ago, Naruto had escaped the village hidden in the leaves, and the council was demanding he be found and placed under arrest, lest he injure someone, or reveal secret infromation. The third Hokage was beyond exhausted, tired of listening to his ANBU's reports, every other day, of being tricked by yet another of Naruto's Bunshins. The ANBU were at a loss, once more than three of them had gone into Mist territory, so, he ordered them to come back, until he could think of something else. It was damn frustrating, seeing as he didn't even know the reason the poor boy had fled! (COME ON, OLD TIMER, FIGURE IT OUT!!!! -Otaku)

So, things sort of went back to normal for a few months, Naruto and Kyuubi, living a fake life in Mist, and Sasuke working towards finding Naruto again in the Leaf.

Until one day, a mission to fetch a certain bow-bedecked cat led to an outburst by the new boy, and things REALLY got interesting...

END CHAPTER 

Otaku: Hi! That was fast huh? Anyway, here's for those of you who don't know:

Jinchurikii: A demonic vessel, literally meaning human sacrifice.

Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clone. (If you don't know this one, you've never watched Naruto, and what the hell are you doing reading this fanfiction?)

Otaku: and If you need any other translations, send them to me in a review and I'll try my best. Anyway, that's it for today. I hope you all liked my version of Naruto, and NO, IT AIN'T OVER!! But I'm seriously gonna mess with the Tazuna Arc, so have fun with it!!

Naruto: We will!

Otaku: I wasn't talking to you...

See you next time!!


	4. Chapter 4 Let Me Stay

(A/N) Alrighty people, we're gonna introduce some new characters in this chapter, yes, they are OC's but hey, Naru-chan's baby is gonna be one to, so don't fret. This is going to be setting up some major plot points in the story, so pay attention. A lot of aimless stuff, is actually a clue or two to what's going to happen. PAY ATTENTION TO DETAILS!! Anyway, on to the story!

**Kits**

**Pairings:** KyuuNaru, SasuNaru, gonna be some GaaNaru, GaaSasu, and a little bit of ShukaKyuu. Also, I'm thinking of pairing Sakura with Ino, and Hinata with Neji. KakaIruka is always in my stories, their just too cute! And Iruka deserves some perverted ninja lovin' too!

**Warnings:** ATTACK OF THE OC'S!!! Other than that, probably a little bit of Hormonal!Naruto bashing on Kyuu-chan, Mpreg, but you already know that, and just a touch of yaoi. (suuuure...) probably Yuri if I can find somewhere to put it in.

**Description:** THis chapter, we get to watch as Tazuna and Kyuu-chan head for Konoha to get supplies! Will Kyuuto be able to keep his temper in check? or will the village of Konohagakure feel the wrath of the nine-tailed fox once again? Sasuke recognises the old fox, but how can he sneak away from 'copy-nin' Kakashi? Is it possible? And will Kyuu-chan kill Naruto when he gets home? I wonder...

**Disclaimer:** Unless you see little chibi-naruness everyday, walking around hand in hand with Naruto, I don't think so. It is a sign...

**Kits Chapter Four- Let Me Stay**

Kyuu-chan ran headlong out the rolling paper door, followed closely by several vases and a wallscroll from inside. Inside the room, a fuming Naruto, still in his henge, looking like a heartbroken brunette, launched a few more things at 'her' supposed husband. How DARE he?! How COULD he? Tears made wet tracks down Naru-chan's face, as she slumped down in a broken sob. She didn't understand, did he WANT to leave her? Did he not LOVE her anymore? Kyuu-chan, sensing safety, snuck a quick look in, and seeing Naru in tears, quickly scrambled to her side, pulling her to him in a hug.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong? You know I don't want to do this, but Tazuna swore me the apprentice position, if i went with him. You know this is important!" the silent _to our facade_ was left unsaid, but didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He calmed, realizing that he really was being overly emotional, but kept up his mask, crying softly, holding to Kyuubi, as the redhead crooned to him. It felt rather nice to have someone to hold onto...

"You'll come back? You won't go back to your clan?" Naru asked these questions, but Naruto did to. After all, now that the fox had his own body (in essence) he could leave, and not worry, until Naruto died. He turned tear-laden sea-blue eyes up to the fox spirit, and saw a gentle smile there. Kyuubi wiped away Naruto's tears gently, knowing that this really did hurt the former blonde.

"I promised, didn't I? You know I never break my promises." It was a promise, it was an oath, and Naruto knew that as a Demonlord, he couldn't break it. He sighed, content. Kyuubi would return to him, would come back, and keep him safe until the kit was born. He nodded into Kyuu-chan's chest, tears abated, and let go, slowly. The red-headed demon, nodded, then signalled behind him, where Inari and Tazuna were waiting, wonderin if the storm was truly over.

"Kyuu-san, you might want to consider buying life insurance..." Tazuna commented, noticing the heavy vases that had been destroyed by his workers hormonal wife. Kyuuto chuckled, shaking his head. Inari went to Naru-chan, offering her the daisies he had picked. She took them with a tear-stained smile.

"Nah, I can outrun her. But I really don't like the idea of leaving Naru-cahn, Tsunami-san, and Inari-kun all by themselves. What if someone attacks them while we're gone?" Kyuuto looked truly worried about his little wife, and it was Tazuna's turn to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I opted for the bridge-workers to come check on them everyday. They'll be fine, but that bridge will never get done, if we don't get going soon. We leave tommorrow, so spend the rest of the day with Naru-chan. She needs you." Kyuu-chan nodded, and looked over to Naru-chan, who was talking animatedly with Inari-kun. It was a heartwarming scene, and he hoped to see it again, only with a red-headed child at Naruto's knees, and a blonde jinchurikii.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

It had been three days since Kyuubi had gone with Tazuna to Konoha. Part of the fight before they left was because of the fact that it was KONOHA, but Kyuubi had promised not to destroy anything, and to look for clues as to how close they were to finding them. Naruto didn't want him to go, but knew that it was important to gather information about their enemy.

He hadn't, however, gotten rid of the aching sadness that he felt whenever he realised he couldn't snuggle into the warmth of Kyuubi's hair at night. He took to taking walks in the woods, near the house. Sometimes Inari-chan came with, and he taught the boy about special herbs that could be used to make poisons, and ones that were safe to eat. Sometimes he was alone, and spent this time conversing with Kyuubi, through their link. This tired him out quickly, though, due to the distance, so he mostly just walked, looking at nature, and letting it look back.

So, he wasn't really surprised when he came to a trail of blood. It probably was from a wounded animal some hunter grazed. If he followed it, that'd be meat he could give to Tsunami-san, and then they'd be able to have something other than vegetarian food. He cringed at the thought of another meal of all veggies. He followed it, deep into the woods, twisting and turning, and almost getting himself lost, until he marked a few trees to keep him from losing his way back. He followed, quickly, quietly, hoping the animal would just drop dead soon.

Turns out, it had.

In front of him, at the end of the trail, was a massive fox. It had to be the size of a small pony, and obviously demonic. It had three tails on it, and a spear straight through it's heart. What amazed Naruto was that it had continued moving after that fatal blow. It should of, by all means, dropped dead on the spot. But that too was answered a few seconds later, in the form of a mewling whine.

Naruto moved quickly towards the corpse of the demon, and what he saw at it's muzzle broke his heart. A kit, barely old enough to walk, was whining and nuzzling the foxes snout. The red and white foxling turned to look at him, shivvering against its mother's corpse. This was a CHILD! Naruto bit back a sob, knowing what he had to do, he ripped off the sleeve of his haori, wrapping it around his arm. He slipped forward towards the scared kitling, holding his haori-covered arm out, coaxing the little two-tail.

He got what he wanted, as, out of desperation and fear, the little Nibi (two-tail) bit down, hard on the cloth covered appendage. Naruto used the little fox's own grip against him, and hauled the struggling kit into his arms, holding him to his (at the moment b-cup) chest. Cradling the baby, he drudged through Kyuubi's memories for something that would calm the kit down. He needed it to be calm and shift to child-form. He had no idea what he was _looking_ for, though!

"Kyuubi!! What do I do?!" He hissed.

The name, however, calmed the kit, as it turned curious eyes towards the brunette holding it. Then the fox noticed. It was a henge, an illusion. The creature holding it, instead of this plain brunette girl, was actually, a beautiful blonde beta! This was the mate of Kyuubi no Kitsune, his lord! What in the world? Why was this noble creature holding him? What did it want? He had to get back to his mother!

The fox began struggling again, but not enough to actually hurt Naruto, and it seemed to the would-be blonde that it had understood him, atleast a little. He hissed at the foxling, as it's claws dug through his kimono, cutting his chest. Damn!

"Kitling, hush! Turn to your ningen form!" He ordered, hoping that the Kitsune-child would understand him. It seemed he did, when the kitling did indeed shift. Before him, standing next to the giant carcass of it's own mother, was a small child, who looked like a three year old. He had short, chin-length, red hair, wild and free, and green eyes, shining with fear. He was naked, and obviously male. Naruto nodded to the child.

"What wrong, lord?" The little foxling asked, pointing to his mother. He didn't seem to understand that she was dead. Naruto felt his heartstrings tug. This child needed a mother, needed family. It wasn't right that he have none. Naruto stepped closer to the child, holding a hand out to stave off his fear.

"Little one, your mother has been killed. I'm sorry." He waited for that to sink in, as the spring-green eyes filled with tears. The child shook his head, trying to banish this foul news. His mother, dead? No, no, she was just sleeping, surely! He moved to wake her, and was instead, caught in the strong, warm arms of the henge'd lord. The gentle rumble of the elders voice lulled him into sobbing, his fear and pain shoving the entire world aside. He saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt only pain, as he cried into the ripped kimono.

Naruto knew he couldn't leave this child here, demon or not. This child needed a purpose, or he'd be another sasuke, willing to sacrifice his life for power, for revenge. He tugged the boys face up, looking into the pain-filled green eyes.

"Child, what is your name?" He asked, hoping to calm the boy a bit, while standing, holding the child close to his chest.

"Tsubasa, lord." He sobbed, not knowing why.

"Tsubasa-kun, would you like a home?" Naruto asked, smiling a little as the boy scrunched his face in lack of understanding. "I can give you a home, but you have to swear not to attack the humans who live there, okay?"

Tsubasa didn't understand, but this lord was offering him a home, a place in the world he severely lacked now that his mother was dead. He nodded, swearing. The blonde Lord grinned widely, and, taking out a kunai, sawed through the bone and muscle of one of the tails off his mother, took it over his shoulder. Cradling Tsubasa to him, he took off towards the house.

Naruto quicky made it back to Tsunami-san's house, pulling open the door, calling for the mistress of the house. She came, and crying out in surprise, took Tsubasa from the little brunette girl. She noted the cuts on the kimono, the torn haori, and the bloodied child.

"I found him in the woods, his parents ripped apart by a demon-beast. It was mostly dead, I just struck the final blow, and took its tail for the boy. His name is Tsubasa. His mother's dying wish was that I take care of him. I didn't know what to do, Tsunami-san!" Naru-chan burst into tears, faked of course, but Tsunami believed the excellent actor. She took the child into the kitchen, motioning for Naru-chan to follow. The brunette did, and the child was quickly washed up, and found to have minor injuries. Then Tsunami turned to Naruto, wrapping up his chest (which, thanks to the henge, _felt_ like a woman's chest too.), and cleaning the scrapes and bruises he had henge'd onto himself.

So, with Tsubasa-kun in a bright blue child's kimono, and Naru-chan in one of her fresh green ones, all was well. The todler obviously clung to Naru-chan, but Tsunami saw nothing wrong with this, the boy was smart, but he had just gone through a tremendous trauma. He was allowed to be clingy.

And so, time passed, and they settled into a new routine.

**KITSKITSKITSKITKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Sasuke was pissed.

Their last three missions had all been to round up cats, dogs or occasionally, children, which was FAR worse. He REALLY wanted a different mission. Hopefully, one that let him outside the walls of this damn city. But he wouldn't say anything to the Hokage, who would probably think he was going to go find Naruto. Which he was, but that wasn't the point, dammit!

So, when the third member of their team, Tohru Kasuki, the flaming Sasuke feind, accosted the Hokage for a new mission, both inner Sakura and inner Sasuke were rooting for him. The boy was so convincing, the Hokage, miserable old bastart, DID give them a mission, and one outside even! They were supposed to escort two people from Konoha to the Mist. Inner Sasuke was jumping for joy! He'd have to take a look at the roster for his fan-club, he was pretty sure he'd find a couple of godesses in there!

But he was even HAPPIER, when he saw just who it was he was to be 'escorting'. Kyuubi! He almost laughed right there, at the thought that the great nine-tailed fox demon, would need a few ninja to keep him safe. HAH! He grinned a secret Uchiha grin for the red-head, and the fox noticed.

Kyuubi wasn't a supersticious demon, but this was down right eerie. Here he was, the Uchiha, set to escort Tazuna and him back to the Mist, where Naruto was waiting with open arms. This was just too good. He grinned and decided to play with the ninja a bit.

"This all you sending with us? They're just brats!"he chuckled. The reaction was instantaneous. The other boy, the one who wasn't the Uchiha, growled low in his throat, while the pink-haired freak looked suddenly unsure of herself. Tazuna agreed beside him, hefting his sake bottle, and taking a deep drink. Kyuubi turned to his empoyer, and said, "Tazuna-san, perhaps we should just go. We staved off the bandits last time. We can do it again."

Tazuna tutted at him. "Now, now, Kyuu-chan, you need to think of poor Naru-san at home. What would she do, if we died on the way. You don't want to widow her with a child on the way!" He really did wonder at this boy's carefree attitude. He had a wife at home, he needed to think more!

"Don't worry, Kyuu-sama, you have me, as well." The silver haired copy-nin said, bowing a little, while keeping his eyes on his book. Kyuubi looked at him, inwardly scoffing. He could flick this man away like a flea, with a single one of his tails. But he promised not to start anything with this village.

"Alright, whatever, let's get going. Naru-chan's gonna tan my hide when I get home since we're gonna be late." Kyuuto said, turning on his heel and stalking out. The Hokage waved them off, glad to get rid of the moody red-head and his employer. Sasuke was almost jumping for joy, so obviously, there was a slight hop to his step. Kyuubi noticed this, and determined to get him some alone time with the blonde. They need it, seeing as they were so damned worried about each other.

During the trip, they all had to take it at Tazuna's pace, which was like a leisurely walk for the rest. They were quite happy under the clear blue sky, talking about random things. Until Tazuna brought it up.

"So, while we were in town, every one was really tense. What happened?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He noticed the suddenly icy air about the konoha nins. Hell, a snowman, would be able to notice the ice around them. Sakura looked pissed for some reason, while Tohru just seemed slightly miffed. Kakashi looked a little strained, but still had on his mask, so it was hard to tell. Sasuke looked down right murderous.

"A very dangerous ninja ran away from the village a few weeks ago." Kakashi said, giving the bare basics. Kyuubi couldn't help the tiny smile that came to his face, and he was forced to play it off.

"So go get him, jeeze." Kyuubi said, joking tone implying that they needn't drag it out. Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"We have tried. He, somehow, manages to confuse our ANBU so badly that we can't find him." Sakura said, sadly. Kakashi shot her a _look_, the kind of look that said, 'Don't bother opening your mouth anymore, or I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to a cow.' She shut her mouth.

Tazuna just 'hmmmed'. They were nearing the river, after several days of travel, a full week. They were walking along the route that the supplies would travel by in a few months, when Kakashi noted something on the ground. He looked at his other companions, and the only one who noted it, was the young red-head. This struck Kakashi as odd, but he only had time to produce a Kawarimi, when the demon-brothers ripped it in half.

Tohru, the minute the water hit the air, and the log appeared, jumped straight into the tree, looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile, Sakura was shocked, and Sasuke was trying to figure out where the enemy is coming from. Kyuubi was crouching low, looking around, trying to figure it out too.

"Tazuna-san, you didn't tell me we had NINJA'S AFTER US!!" He roared, trying to figure out how to survive while still staying in his facade. Within seconds, the two demon-brothers were tied to a tree with their own chain, and Kakashi stood there, grinning, looking at Tazuna.

"So, why did you lie to Konoha, mister Tazuna?" He asked. (alrighty, people, it get's weird here, becuase I don't really know the time length between the demon-brothers and Zabuza, so...Well, it's about to get VERY fun.) But got no answer, as a giant meat cleaver slammed into a tree a few feet away from them. It was just quivvering there for a second until Tohru jumped down from his tree, breathing hard, and screaming.

"EVERYONE RUN!!"

All hell broke loose, as a ninja appeared on the sword, standing there as if he didn't have a care in the world. Sakura, ordered by Kakashi, took up a sentry position in between Tazuna and the strange ninja. Sasuke, out of concern, did the same for Kyuubi. The ninja began a strange dialogue with Kakashi, and Sasuke was able to sneak a whispered conversationg with the red-headed fox.

"How is Naruto?"

Kyuubi grinned, "Fine as anyone pregnant can be. One hell of a right hook, though"

Sasuke shook his head, "Damn."

Until suddenly, there was a Ninja in front of him. Sasuke dodged a kunai, dropping under the missing-nin's gaurd, landing a kick up into the ninja's jaw (think rock lee), knocking him back into Kakashi. The silver haired man, after an exchange of water jutsus, managed to get behind the enemy ninja, revealed to be Zabuza, one of the former Mist-Swordmen. But just as he was about to strike the killing blow, a rain of needles punctured Zabuza's windpipe, killing him. His body fell to the ground, and was gathered up by a masked nin who claimed to be a Nin-hunter.

Kakashi collapsed, and they were forced to carry him back to Tazuna's home.

The minute the door opened and Kyuubi called, "We're home!", a brunette missile attached itself to him, in a blur of tears and "oh, thank gods!"'s. This brunette girl, later identified as Naru-chan, was attached to her husband, who had a silver-haired jounin in his arms. She looked down at him, looked up at Kyuubi, looked down at Kakashi, then looked up, positively livid.

"You drag home a prostitute?!" She screamed, and it was on. Kyuubi passed the jounin onto Tazuna, and took off running, being chased by the little brunette, who was throwing anything 'she' could get her hands on. Sasuke looked at the brunette, unable to see his blonde friend in the little spitfire. Tazuna took Kakashi into another room, ignoring the sounds of the chase, until, as he put Kakashi into the futon, a scream and then a wail was heard.

Elsewhere, Naruto was chasing Kyuubi, and was surprised to find that, just a little off to the side, Tsubasa had seen him, and was now screaming and crying, becuase he thought another bad person was trying to steal away his Naru-dono! Kyuubi froze. He recognised that kind of cry. That was a cry of fear, from a henge'd fox demon. He turned to the sound, and sure enough, a little red-headed boy, with bright green eyes, was crying and pointing at him. He growled low in his throat, and the child immediately stopped.

"**Naru! **Care to tell me what this boy is DOING here?" Kyuubi said, voice low and dangerous. The humans sure as fuck didn't know the boy was a demon, otherwise they'd have killed him, and he wasn't about to send the kit to death, all for a mix up. Naruto ran into him, and was caught, inside the circle of kyuubi's strong arms. He looked up into furious crimson eyes, and swallowed hard.

"He was orphaned, Kyuu. I didn't know what else to do, so, I decided he'd be the retainer for our child, like my old nurse, only younger. We can teach him to defend himself, and he can protect the baby. Is that...okay?" He asked, playing his submissive card. He knew that Kyuubi would calm down, and think about it rationally. And he was right, the fox did. He let go of Naru, and crouching down in front of the boy, lifting his head with a single finger, looking into clear green-eyes, noting that the boy had the feel of a two-tail around him, and thinking it over.

"Alright, Naru, but I don't want him coddled. He's a servant, a protector, and he better know it by the time the child is born." Sakura looked at Kyuubi like he was heartless, while Sasuke and Tohru looked on carefully.

"Kyuuto-san, how could you! The boy's an orphan, you should take him into your family as a son, not as a servant!" The pink-haired Genin spoke, inadvertantly turning Kyuubi's irrate temper onto her. Kyuubi's brown (he henge'd them) eyes to her, with a glare of immense ferocity, as he turned to face her.

"Girl, I have a clan to build. I need my heir to be protected. If that child was adopted, he would be ousted the minute my child was born. As a servant, his place in the family is secured forever. Wouldn't that be better, to be a servant, but always family, than to be family and pushed to the side with the birth of your younger sibling, who would inherit everything?" He watched as Sakura gaped, then turned to Naru, pulling 'her' into a 'welcome home' kiss, and leaving to go hunting.

Naru sighed, gathering Tsubasa into his arms, cradling the poor child, who, though in awe, looked like he was in shock. He turned towards the others, and though he desperately wanted to glomp Sasuke the way he had Kyuubi, he knew that would ruin all their work. He turned on his soft, wifey smile, and looked between Sakura, Tohru, and Sasuke.

"Well, hello? Who do we have here?" He said, his voice soft, but still his own, high due to impending pubescence. (come on guys, he's fourteen.)

"Uchiha Sasuke, ma'am, a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. Naruto blushed a bit, and realized that Sasuke had been worried. He seemed thoroughly releaved that Naruto was alright.

Sakura stepped forward, intent on coddling Tsubasa, who had a look on his face equal to, "Naru-dono, get this crazy ningen female away from me!!" and buried his face into Naru's scarlet and silver kimono. "I'm Haruno Sakura, please to meet you, Naru- umm.." She looked up, unsure of how to adress her, as the wife of a lord, or a servant of Tazuna's home.

"You can call me Naru-chan, dear, I'm not a noble anymore, though my husband wishes I could be." She smiled sadly.

"Kasuki Tohru, Naru-chan, how old is the boy?" He asked, looking simply curious. Naru looked to Tsubasa, and then smiled up at Tohru.

"I'm not exactly sure, Tohru-san. I haven't asked him yet."

Sakura took it upon herself to ask, "How old are you, Tsubasa-kun?" And the little fox-boy held up two hands. Naruto looked shocked, laughing it off as quickly as possible.

"He's probably no older than three. See? He doesn't even know how to count yet..." Naru said, pulling some rice-candy out of his sleeve to give to Tsubasa, shooing the boy off. "Here, come with me, I'll get you situated for your stay in Tazuna-sama's house." Naru took them down a hall, opening two rooms up to air out.

"Why do you call him 'Tazuna-sama', while your husband calls him 'Tazuna-san'?" Sakura asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Becuase I was raised as the eldest daughter of my clan, while Kyuuto-chan was raised as the thirteenth son." Naruto laughed off, noting that to tell Kyuubi.

**Got it, kit, I'll make sure not to screw it up.**

"How old are you, Naru-chan?" Tohru asked, curious.

"Fourteen, Tohru-san." Naru answered, matter of fact. Inari chose that moment to come in, tugging on the sleeve of Naruto's kimono.

"Naru-chan, Mama said, she needs to know if Kyuu-san went hunting for dinner or not." He said, holding his hand out. Naru sighed, but smiled. He must have seen the rice-candy that Tsubasa was munching on, and now wanted some.

"Tell your mother, yes, Kyuu-chan did go hunting, and he'll probably be back very soon." He said, pulling some of the sticky confection out of his sleeve, handing it to the boy, with a kiss in his hair. "Now, go along and play with Tsubasa-kun."

The boy giggled and ran off, leaving Sakura with a wide smile at the display of motherly affection, and Sasuke with a slight smirk. 'Always knew the dobe would be a good mother.' Naru turned towards them, a warm look on her face, and nodded to each.

"Dinner will be ready an hour after Kyuu-chan gets back, so be prepared. Let's let the prostitute rest for a while, shall we?" Naru still didn't understand that Kakashi wasn't a prostitute, and in the face of her brilliant smile, all of the genin face-faulted.

END CHAPTER 

Otaku: So! whaddya think?

Naruto: Wow, I'm a bitch when I'm preggers.

Otaku: YUP!!

Kyuubi: Why am I always the one that gets stuff thrown at him?

Sasuke: Ha ha!

Otaku: Because Sasu-chan hasn't escaped yet, that's why.

Tsubasa: Food!

Naruto: Okay, okay. takes his hand and goes gets him food

Everybody: AAAAAAAaaaaawwww..

Otaku: Stay tuned for the next chappie!

BU-BYE!


	5. Chapter 5 Where the Wind will Whisper

(A/N) I'm back!!!!! And I'm here with a brand new Chappie!! So enjoy, all my chocolate flavored tasty reviewers!! Tee hee! (I'm a little obsessed with chocolate, seeing as it's easter soon...) So, read and review!

**Kits**

**Pairings:** Definately Kyuu/Naru, some Naru/Sasu, too. Gonna be quite a bit of Naru/Gaa once he gets here... It's a love quadrangle between Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Gaara with a little bit of Shukaku in there for spice!! tee hee! Also, I'm adding some Zabuza/Haku, just cause I think the pairing totally rocks! (But you gotta squint REALLY hard to see it in THIS chappie...)

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, Pervertedness on Kyuu-chan's part, Snarky Sasuke (I hope! 3!) And quite a bit of Preggers!Naru!

**Description:** Now that Sasu-chan's in the same place as his friends, they are making plans! But can they do it with a suspicious Kakashi, a curious Inari, and an oblivious Tsunami at their heels? And what about Sakura, who damn-well stalks our poor Sasu-chan! We'll just have to see, now won't we?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, no one would have to worry about his pranks. He'd be too tired...wink

**Kits Chapter 5 -Where the Wind Will Whisper to Me**

Naru-chan was in high spirits, and ushered her 'husband' off to talk with the men, whilst she and Tsunami-san prepared dinner. Sasuke, to tell the truth, had never seen the Dobe this happy. It was almost as if all his worries were gone. And the way he handled the children! He was a natural mother, and a fair one to boot! Sasuke was starting to become a little jealous of Kyuubi, which made the perverted Fox grin when he read the boy's body language.

Kyuubi was having trouble keeping his hands off of his pregnant mate-to-be (Atleast, he would be if Kyuubi had anything to say about it...). There was just something about thinking that there was a life inside the pretty little blonde that gave a guy a raging hard-on. He was having trouble, and he figured the best remedy would be for them to get somewhere safe, completely safe, that he could concentrate on whooing the little Jinchurikii.

Kakashi was still sleeping, and no one really blamed him...

Sasuke, meanwhile, was having fun joking around (read in sasuke-speak: sounding bitchy) with Kyuubi. Sakura and Tohru were positive that the two hated one another.

"So, Kyuu-san, how'd you hook up with a little spitfire like that, anyway?" Sasuke asked, a snarky tone to his voice. Kyuubi grinned.

"Well, you see, I was drunk at a festival, and so was she, and somehow, her retainers just ran off right? Well, she dug me, and started hitting on me, really hard right? So, we got to talking, and I was romancing the hell out of her, and she got to telling me about how she hated being the first-born, and I was thanking my lucky stars I wasn't first born. We started to really like each other by the end of the night, and I managed to get her to sleep with me. After wards, we told each other our clan names, and swore to see each other again. Two weeks later, there Naru-chan is, on my doorstep in tears, she's pregnant and her clan kicked her out. So I did what any honorable man would do. I married her, and I'm learning to love her, like she's learning to love me." Here a wistful look came across his face, and Sasuke, in spite of knowing it was a fake story, smiled softly.

"I wouldn't mind that kind of arrangement." Sasuke said, sitting back. Suddenly Sakura latched onto him and ruined all of those pretty thoughts. He sighed, and frowned.

"Tazuna-san, when did you take in Kyuu-san and Naru-chan?" Tohru asked, out of no where. Tazuna looked surprised, but thoguht about it for a moment.

"About two months ago, if I remember correctly..." (Tazuna has a bad memory, guys...)

Tohru nodded. He was curious by nature, but something didn't add up. This man didn't seem like a noble, and his wife was just a little suspicious. Something about her smacked of a Henge. But what would she hide? He personally didn't care, so long as his Sasuke-kun was safe, and he could advance his power.

Sakura was beggining to wonder what all the questions from Tohru was about. Did he notice something they missed? But Sasuke-kun would have seen anything she had missed! (delusional bitch. -Otaku) Perhaps he was just an inquisitive person.

"Dinner's ready!" Came the cheerful voice of Naru-chan, who soon appeared, a little red-headed boy on her hip, and three serving dishes balanced on her hand, head, and one in her mouth. How she talked like this will forever remain a mystery. She set Tsubasa-kun down at his place at the rather large table, and then moved to put the plates down, but, being unable to bend properly, failed, miserably. Both Kyuu and Sasuke got up to help her, and, with a smile and a faint rosy blush, dinner was served.

It was a sumptuous meal, the best Tazuna and Tsunami could afford, supplemented by the mystery meat that Kyuuto had returned with. It was positively multiplied by the skill with which Tsunami and Naru cooked (Naruto could cook before hand, he just didn't feel it necessary if there was only him and Sasuke that needed feeding.) Everyone dug in, with the children nestled happily around Naru-chan, who was, slowly but surely, teaching Tsubasa how to use Chopsticks. It was a very peaceful scene, and it appeared to be infecting the adults as well.

Kyuubi was having fun. Fun that didn't involve killing and/or maiming something, which was EXTREMELY rare. Tazuna had, once again, challenged Kyuuto to a drinking contest, and Kyuubi was having the aforementioned fun by trying to act drunk, but not too drunk, while trying to stay away from the proper amounts that would GET him drunk. Naru-chan was cheering him on, clapping her hands, with that radiant bell laugh, while Tsunami was cheering her father on. Tsubasa was simply watching, while Sasuke was smirking in the corner, as if he knew something no one else did.

Sakura and Tohru were arguing over what sexuality Sasuke was, until Tohru brought up his fashion sense, and Sakura said, "So what! Look at Kakashi-sensei, he's got fashion sense, and he's straight as a sword!"

Tohru just looked at her and shook his head.

Everyone was laughing as she spluttered, wondering what she had missed. Kyuubi laughed the most, and, through tears in his eyes, he tried to explain.

"Sakura-chan, listen, the hentai porn he's always reading? It's the yaoi editions. All the 'girls' are guys, hun!" He crowed out, laughing again.

"H-how do YOU know?!" She yelled, blushing furiosly. Sasuke had borrowed some from Sensei...

"I'm bi, sweetheart, and before I was married, I thoroughly enjoyed the company of ANY pretty person." He stated, still laughing. However, he was quickly rewarded with a bowl of sweet-and-sour chicken over the head, curtesy of a pissed off Naru-chan. He spent the rest of the meal grovelling, and everyone else laughed at his misfortune.

Slowly, the meal died down, as the children, including Sakura fell asleep, one by one. Kyuuto was done grovelling, and was instead, helping Naru-chan put the children into bed. All the ninja slept in one room, while the two boys shared a room, and Naruto finally managed to catch a little time with Sasuke, while Kyuubi led a discussion of the bridge in the living room.

Naru-chan slipped outside, sitting on the porch, where Sasuke was looking to the moon. His midnight-dark eyes turned to the little brunette, and here, with her smiling softly at the moon, he could see it. He could see his best friend and confidante in the little dark-haired spitfire. He cleared his throat, calling Naruto's attention to him.

"How have you been, 'Naru-chan'?" he asked, his voice low. Naruto smiled, a big grin, just like normal, and Sasuke felt his heart melt.

"I've been great, Sasuke. Having to hide your real personality is a little hard, but I've been doing pretty good. The baby's just fine, and Kyuu-chan is taking good care of me." He said, tuning all his attention on the dark-haired boy.

"So, is that boy-?" Sasuke was interrupted by a slim hand.

"Yes, Tsubasa-kun is just like Kyuu-chan." Naruto said, his smile faltering a bit. "I saw his mother, Sasuke. She was torn apart. I'm surprised she made it that far, but...She had a baby to protect." He slipped his hands down to cradle his own abdomen. Soon it would be swollen with the child, and he didn't know if he could protect it. He didn't know if he would end up just like that Kitsune, dying to protect her child and leaving it all alone in the world. He choked back a sob. "I don't want to leave it all alone, Sasuke. I can't do that to my baby." He said, curling into himself, around his unborn child.

Sasuke, new to this, stared for a few seconds, before sighing, and pulling the sobbing Dobe to him, cradling the former blonde. "You won't have to. Dobe, you've got Kyuu-chan to protect you and the baby, and..." He lowered to a whisper, "You've got me. I won't leave you alone, Naruto. I'll protect you." He uchiha-grinned at the crying boy, "After all, if I didn't, who'd bear my children?" and he kissed the invisible stripes on his friends cheek, and then he was gone, back inside, and Naruto was alone in the moonlight, but feeling infinitely better.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Sasuke took to gaurding Tazuna while Sakura stayed back at the house with Naru-chan and Tsunami-san. Tohru flitted back and forth throughout the day. Three days went by, until Kakashi woke up, and then, there was a VERY interesting conversation that went something like this...

"Kyuu-chan! The Prostitute is awake!!" Naru-chan screamed in the early hours of the morning on the third day. This, accordingly, awoke the other three ninja in the room, the two children in the room next to it, and on the other side of that room, Kyuubi, all from a dead-sleep. You see, Naru-chan had been up early, so he decided to clean up a bit, right? Well, he had been cleaning around the ninja's room, picking up dirty clothes, and putting away kunai, and all of a sudden, he was flipped over, onto his back, with a knee between his legs, and a Kunai to his throat.

This was how Kyuuto found his 'wife' in the next few minutes, and he, subsequently, tackled the ninja, and in a display of common-worker power, straddled said ninja. This lead to him being attacked repeatedly with a feather duster by his darling little wife, who was just sure that he was fooling around on her, and only when Sasuke yelled out, "Everybody shut up, or I'll pull an Itachi!" did everyone shut up and look at the half-awake avenger. His defense later would be, "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Everyone got settled down, and Kyuu-chan was forced to restrain his lovely, pregnant wife, lest she attack the man she had dubbed the 'Prostitute'. And this was how Kakashi woke up! Yay!!

So, there Kakashi was, blinking his one eye, the other still covered by that hitai-ate(the headband, people, the headband.) and his mask, newly in place, while everyone sat around him. He eyed the little red-head, the big red-head, and the homicidal brunette. Meanwhile, Tohru was offering him some of the breakfast that Tsunami had made, and Tazuna was laughing heartily by his bedside.

"Now, did anyone get the number of the bus that ran me over?" Kakashi joked, causing everyone, including Kyuubi to facefault. "No, seriously, now, did anyone see that hunter-nin again?"

Everyone shook their head, while Naru-chan just said, "What hunter-nin? Why is there a hunter-nin after my Kyuuto-chan?!"

"Look, miss, no one is after your-"

"I will have you know, Mr. Prostitute, I am not a 'miss' anything! I am Kitamura Naru, and I am MARRIED to this man, right here, the one I'm holding! So, I'll thank you not to hit on him or I. We are TAKEN. Understand?" She said, and Kakashi sighed, desperate to just kill the little brunette, but then Iruka would find out and he'd be in trouble, and probably not get sex for weeks, and that just wasn't worth it.

"Look, Mrs. Kitamura, I am NOT a prostitute, and I will not be hitting on you or your husband. I have a boyfriend, and he's a little insecure, but I love him. So you have nothing to worry about." Naru-chan grinned in relief, and the rest of them, minus Kyuu, who, lucky dog, was getting kissed, and Tazuna, who was just laughing, had various reactions that I am about to state.

Tohru was pumping his fist in the air, rubbing it in to Sakura.

Sakura was looking around, completely confused.

Sasuke was looking slightly disgusted, while trying to figure out who his boyfriend could POSSIBLY be.

Tsunami was slightly surprised, while still serving out dishes.

Inari was utterly shocked.

Tsubasa just sniffed the strange man, and sure enough there was the smell of a beta on him. This settled it for the little fox, and he sat back down by his Naru-dono.

Back to the actual situation, now, ok? Ok.

Kakashi was now regaling them with the news that Zabuza was still quite alive and kicking. This, however, needed some explanation, as Naru-chan STILL didn't know what was going on. So, after the brief explanation of the battle, and the subsequent chase of Kyuu by Naru due to the lack of informing, they all settled back down to talk it over. Kakashi had decided to take his team out to train, seeing as they would need it in the fight against Zabuza, who, quite likely, could attack whenever he wanted.

"Please, take Tsubasa-kun with you." Naru-chan said, going into a beggars-bow, forehead to the floor. "I think he might be from a Ninja clan, I don't know for certain, but he needs to be trained in self-defense, if he is to protect my baby when it is born. I beg you."

Kakashi sighed. This brunette was nearly as troublesome on her own as Naruto had been! Jeeze! But, he did want to talk to the red-headed man, so, what the hell, "Let's make it a day out, for everyone." And promtly found himself with an armful of brunette. Naru-chan was glomping him!

"THANK YOU!! Thank you so much, thank you!" She said, laughing happily, bouncing in his lap. This might become a problem...Until suddenly, out of nowhere, a pissed off Kyuu snatched up his hyper, happy wife, and stalked off with her. Sasuke, for the first time in recorded history, was laughing his ass off, holding his stomach and rolling around on the ground, while everyone else just looked confused.

So, a day out it was.Tazuna told everyone to take a day off from the bridge, and all the workers went home to their wives, families, and (for those losers...) pets. Tsunami, Inari, Tsubasa, and Naru-chan prepared a picnic basket, while everyone else packed up training supplies. They left before the sun was even properly up, and they were bounding through the forest at a leisurely pace, the ninja sparring while they were going. This had started when Tohru attacked Sakura to keep her gaurd up, and it turned into a full blown ninja-sparring-battle.

They soon found a clearing with some nice flowers in it, and Tsunami set about gathering some of them. Inari joined her, as did Tsubasa, and soon, they had flower-crowns for each person. The training started after their outdoors breakfast. Kakashi took Tohru, Sakura and Sasuke to one of the huge trees and started them on a tree-walking excercise. Naruto quickly memorised the theory of it, so that he could practise later, on his own. He needed better chakra control, especially if this disguising business was going to continue.

Tsubasa turned out to be a natural at chakra control, and was quickly (read able to do it by the end of the day) able to complete the excercise. This astounded Kakashi, who had never seen a three year old child able to control that amount of chakra before. And the way Naru-chan praised him, you would think that wasn' t the only thing he was capable of. He began to wonder where the boy's parents were.

"Kyuuto-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kakashi called the young man off to the side. He surveyed the grace the red-head moved with, realising that it shouldn't belong to a nineteen year old, even one of noble stature. That's the kind of grace a warrior gets after years of combat experience, not a young boy, barely on his own. Something was up here.

"Yup, Kakashi-san?" He said, an easygoing grin on his face.

"Where are Tsubasa's parents? I'm curious to meet them."

"They were slaughtered by a three tailed fox-demon. My wife rescued him, killing the beast with a lucky strike. Then she took him in as a retainer for our unborn child." Kyuubi lied effortlessly. Foxes are tricksters, and lying is the simplest of tricks. Too bad Kakashi was suspicious about other things as well.

"Just curious, but what country did you say you ran from?" Kakashi asked, determined to find out later what they told Tazuna.

"Rock country. Why?" Kyuubi was a little suspicious now, surely Kakashi hadn't figured it out already?

"No reason, just thought your wife looked a little familiar." It was a bluff. Surely a bluff, but Kyuubi couldn't help looking over to see if it was true. Was Naruto's Henge wearing off? No, it was still in place, and Naruto noticed, smiling over at 'her' husband. This was bad. No Ningen made Kyuubi no Kitsune nervous! None!

"Don't know how she could, she's never set foot in Konoha. Maybe you saw in in Rock, when she was little, on one of you missions?" Kyuubi was grasping straws, and Kakashi noticed. He was hiding something, and Kakashi intended to find out.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, would you help me with my training?" Tohru asked, smiling brightly. That smile reminded Sasuke a little too much of Naruto's smiles. He shook his head, indicating he was hungry. Sakura however, made eating a little bit impossible, while she was hanging onto his arm like that...

He growled low in his throat, and Naruto noticed. He decided to tease the black-haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun, it looks like you have some admirers! Perhaps you could settle down, and quit doing such dangerous work?" Naru-chan asked, 'innocently'.

Sasuke glared at her, as Sakura started cooing over how cute his kids would look, and Tohru pouted. He would have to get the Dobe back for that...

And he did, during the impromptu water fight. They all got soaked, as Tohru, helping Tsubasa with a few jutsu's, created improvised water balloons, and the war was on. THey even managed to get a poor village girl all wet, when she came to the clearing to gather herbs. She wasn't upset though, and even joined in for a few moments, before collapsing, breathless from laughter, next to the equally soaked Naru-chan. The two women watched the group, as they ran around soaking each other and the wildlife.

"They're a lively group, huh?" Naruto laughed, as Kyuubi dumped a bucket of water in Sasuke's shorts.

"They sure are. They must be your precious people, hm?" The girl smiled at Naruto, beautiful, with her long dark hair.

"Absolutely." Naruto answered, without a blink. He smiled too, putting a hand to his stomach, feeling that anticipation again, that wonderful feeling of life there. The girl noticed, and blinked. Then she looked up into Naruto's sky-blue eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. Naruto grinned and nodded his head vigorously. The girl smiled, "Congratulations! I hope it lives a long and healthy life!"

"Me too!" Naruto laughed. The girl got up, smoothing her kimono out, and picking up her basket. She looked up, closing her eyes.

"Thank you for the water-fight. It's nice. I come from a place where it snows a lot, and I miss getting wet. I'm going to go now, though. My precious person is waiting." She turned to leave. "Oh, and you should know, I'm a boy."

_He _ exited the clearing, leaving a confused and bewildered Naruto. He could have sworn...That's just not right, man. But then, he couldn't really talk, now could he? Kyuubi on the other hand, he was suspicious. The girl didn't make sense, and her voice was VERY familiar. It reminded him, somehow, of Senbon needles...

Naru-chan was grilled about the disappearance of the village girl, but no one let it bother their day that she had went back home. And their day went on.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Haku found himself the recipient of a smile, a large smile that adorned his face all the way back to Zabuza's hideout. He was very glad he had met the brunette girl. She had given him thoughts about life without constantly being on the run, without having to worry about who's going to kill them next. It really hurt him everytime his precious person had to bloody his hands more and more.

He could see it, in Zabuza's face after every battle. He didn't want to fight anymore, but he continued. He had to protect Haku, he had to get money so that they could live peacefully. There was no other job, all Ninja were good for was battle.

"Zabuza-san, I'm back. I have the herbs for your neck." Haku said, smiling at his older companion. The spiky-haired man frowned through his mask.

"Haku, why are you wet?" He asked, curious to know. His personality, however, tainted it, making it sound hostile. Haku knew better, and answered calmly, to appease his master's curiousity.

"I met with our enemies, in the field with these herbs. They're kind people. It's a shame we have to kill the old man." He barely finished the sentance before a restraining grip was on his wrist, and he found himself trapped by a hard body. Zabuza hissed in his ear.

"Don't speak like that, Haku. You are my weapon, you must stay well-honed at all times." Zabuza hadn't meant to sound so impersonal. He had been trying to tell the boy to be careful, to not let his gaurd down, lest he be hurt, but it never came out as he intended. He always hurt little Haku.

Haku smiled, with a beauty few women could match, up at his master, "I know, Zabuza-san. I am your weapon, do as you will with me." The submission was a delicate one, a bearing of his soul, for he truly was this man's pawn. He could never go against his word, never turn his back on the man who had taken him in when he was condemned a murderer.

Zabuza smiled, behind his mask, and nodded. He let the boy go, letting him get back to his tasks, while Zabuza prepared for the upcoming battle. It would take a lot to beat the Copy-nin of Konoha. Zabuza wasn't sure if he would survive this time. He didn't know what he was going to do. Either him or Haku could end up dying in this new battle, and he knew life wasn't worth living without his little black-haired kunai. He knew Haku would refuse to face a world alone, with all of his precious people gone. The boy would likely commit Seppuku(ritual suicide), just to be done with it.

He needed the money though. He almost had enough, just a little more. If he could finish this job for Gato, he would have enough to move Haku to a civilian village, someplace they could learn anew, someplace Haku could settle down and find himself a wife. Someplace he could forget about the blood covering his hands, and be happy when he looked at Haku, instead of constantly afraid. Afraid that the boy may die, leaving him with nothing to live for, nothing worth saving. He longed for it, deeply, truly.

Neither expected to be visited with a knock on the door late in the evening. It was Zabuza's watch, and Haku sat straight up in bed, shirtless, with three shuriken ready for launch, should the visitor prove hostile. Zabuza checked the peephole, only to find a strange red-head standing there with a silly grin on his face. (GUESS WHO!!) He looked strangely familiar, and he just couldn't place it.

"Who is it, Zabuza-san?" Haku whispered, unable to understand why his master was hesitating so. Zabuza motioned for the boy to pretend to sleep, and opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Zabuza-san, formerly of the Mist-swordmen, correct?" The red-head asked, tone cordial and light. After Zabuza's nod, he spoke again, "May I come in? I have a business proposition for you."

This interested Zabuza highly, and he moved aside to let the proverbial devil into his home.

End Chapter 

Otaku: I think I ended on a pretty interesting note, don't you?

Kyuubi: I wanna ruin the plot, though.

Otaku: No!

Kyuubi: But! But! But!

Otaku: No! Or else I'll take away your Naruto-rights for a week!

Kyuubi: looks terrified NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

Sasuke: Ha ha!

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Where the Raindrops

**(A/N)** Hey, everyone! I feel so utterly loved! This story has gotten more recognition than any other story I've written, including Run Away, the kingdom hearts Yaoi I've been working on for a little over five months! I'm so proud of my little brain child! AND!! I've gotten FLAMES!!! YEAH!

A warning to all flamers: I enjoy hearing people criticise my work, and my ideas on life, so that I can argue it with them. So, go on. Keep sending me flames, because they'll only make me want to write more. I enjoy messing with your little minds, and expanding your world, so go on, egg me on. I enjoy it, and I know you'll have fun with it too.

Now, for a mini-rant: All right, I doubt any of you actually know about my personal views on life. Well, you can summarise it in one word: CHOICE!! I believe everyone should have a choice as to who they are allowed to marry, who they are allowed to love, what they are allowed to do. If a man loves a man, and they want to be married, I believe we should let them, just because, the heart wants what it wants, and no one can change that! The same goes for a man and woman, or two women, or two women and a man, or any other combination of people. I watched an episode of startrek once, where there was a species in which everyone had three husbands and/or wives, and everyone was intermarried. I think that that is a wonderful way to be! I think that if you love someone, you should be happy with them.

Now for the part I know all you flamers(not meaning gays, I kinda like that term for gays actually, cuz it reminds me of Axel...) are going to be shouting at me: Well, if we break down all conventional rules what's to stop pedophiles from marrying little kids, or whats to stop a man from marrying ten women and then leaving them?!

Here's the thing: About the pedophiles, if they truly loved the child that way, they'd wait until the child grew. They'd wait until that child was old enough to understand and make their own descision. If they aren't willing to do that, then they don't truly love the child, and they don't need to be around that child any longer.

About the moron marrying a bunch of women and then leaving them? That's choice hun, and we can't change that. Those women chose to marry the bastard, and then he chose to leave. Free will cannot be tampered with, and no matter what, it will shine through. Those women made a bad choice, and they must learn to live with the consequences.

Now, my mini-rant is over. I think it turned into an actual rant...oops...Tee hee, oh well. On with the story!

**Kits**

**Pairings:** We've got a full monty here, with a Sasu/Naru/Kyuu/Gaa/Shuu in the works, and some Kaka/Iruka, Sakura/? (I'd like a vote on who y'all think Sakura should be paired with, yuri and het are allowed), Tohru(oc)/Shino (what, the bug-guy deserves some love too!) and some Zabu/Haku(does this pairing really count as Yaoi? I mean, Haku is a bishounen(pretty boy) to the extreme!...This is making me wonder...)

**Warnings:** Plotting, Alive!Zabuza-ness, as well as Alive!Haku-ness, and some real weirdness insuing, so please pay attention...

**Description:** Okay, so we're going to have the bridge standoff here, as well as several key plot-points, so I really want you to pay attention here, all right?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kyuubi would have a chain around his neck and I would be petting his head as he sits at my feet. I would be Queen of all I surveyed, and Naruto would be a very pretty boy who attended me. (tee hee, a girl can dream...)

**Kits Chapter 6 - Where the Raindrops**

Kyuubi sat on the bed, marvelling at the spartan glamour of the tree-built house. Haku squirmed a bit, whimpering in his 'sleep', trying to be convincing. Kyuubi looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Get up, kit, there's no reason for you not to be protecting your master from me."

Haku slammed up, flipping out of the bed as fast as ninja-ly possible, and standing in front of Zabuza. Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise. It was the village-'girl', from earlier that day. That was a surprise, and a welcome one at that. Naru-chan already liked the 'girl' and therefore...

"I'd like to hire you."

If Zabuza hadn't been a trained killer, his jaw would have dropped. He had no idea what this man was up too, but this couldn't be good.

"Whatever your current employer is paying you, I can multiply it by any percentage you wish. Money is no object." Kyuubi's crimson eyes danced, as he took in their surprised expressions. The boy was an interesting specimen, Kyuubi could smell the faint demon blood from here. (from my understanding, the bloodline limits come from an intermarriage with a demon, somewhere down the line, and it just gets passed along.-Otaku)

"Why?" Zabuza said, leaning back against the doorjam, trying to look relaxed and off-gaurd. Kyuubi grinned.

"I have a pregnant mate to protect, and you guys were set to kill me earlier. I want that bridge built, I've put too much sweat and blood into it already. On top of that, the whelp of yours needs a good home, and a friend besides the man who taught him to kill. I've got quite a collection of my own growing, and I could always use some help. So, what do you say?"

Haku glanced in the direction of Zabuza, wondering what his master would say to this. He knew that Zabuza needed money, for some unknown reason, he assumed revenge, but other than that, Zabuza never told him anything. Would his master take it, and turn his back on Gato? Haku would much prefer that. He had a bad feeling about fighting for Gato. The man didn't seem the type to part with money very easily. (yes, Haku has a woman's intuition!! Tee hee! -Otaku)

Zabuza looked at the man before him. He was a red-head obviously, but those crimson eyes...They weren't natural. They seemed, demonic. Then he noticed it. The slight taint of demonic Chakra that he had obtained all those years ago in the academy, was NOTHING compared to what this man contained. He gently shook at the realization, and the man's smirk grew wider.

"Yes, Zabuza, I am not human. I am a demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that attacked and nearly destroyed Konoha fourteen years ago." Kyuubi tilted his head, grinning a fox-grin, "And now, I and my mates are returning home. You, as I have said, are welcome to come with me, so long as you serve me. You and your charge will have the protection of serving the lord of the kitsune's, and you will be able to learn things Ningen have been dying to get their hands on for millenia. So, how's it sounding so far?"

Zabuza looked at Kyuubi again. He seemed sincere. And obviously desperate. He had revealed that he had a pregnant mate, which was either weakness on his part, as it was an easy way to attack what was dearest to him, or he was absolutely confident in his ability to protect her. Either one was potentially deadly to Haku and himself. Wait, had the demon said 'Mate_s_' as in plural? This was getting confusing. He was almost drooling at the money, however. But how would he know if it was real?

"How do I know you won't pull a foxes trick once your done with us, and leave us without even the clothes on our back?" Zabuza demanded, his voice calm.

"Simple. I am forced by my very nature to keep a promise I make. Hence the reason you won't see me promising to save some damn chicken or anything retarded like that." Kyuubi said, looking slightly miffed. He apperantly hadn't wanted to give up this tidbit of information. Zabuza smiled behind his dark mask.

"Promise, pay me in real coins, and you've got yourself some new bodyguards."

Kyuubi smirked.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto woke up cold. He was alone, in a futon, and it was dark. He was scared. He had had a dream again, a dream that started out just like this. Where it was dark, and cold, and he was alone, and then he wasn't anymore, because his window had been forced open and he was held down, and he started whimpering, and he was being touched, and prodded, and cut and hurt. He had been ripped open, by the dark shadows with glowing red eyes, and he didn't want it! He didn't want it.

He started sobbing, curling into the futon covers, wide, frightened blue eyes searching frantically around, looking for any threat. He was alone in the room, and his sobs grew louder, as he tried to stifle the fear, but it was huge, it hurt, and he didn't want it! He didn't want it, and it was coming to get him...

A noise!

A door sliding back, his door, to the room he was in sliding open, someone was coming in! NO! It was going to happen again. He laid still, fear silencing his sobs, and he waited, fear overriding any of his training, he was so scared. There was a shadow, a shadow just like in his dream, moving towards him, it was coming for him. He sobbed again, trying to stay silent, but he was so afraid, so afraid.

The shadow was by his bed now, it was reaching down, it was going to hurt him!!

"NO!!" Naruto screamed, launching himself on the shadow, attacking with everything he had, clawing, biting, kicking, pleading and screaming. The shadow fought back, pinning him to the ground, and he fought, screaming and crying. The black shadow above him leaned down, he knew it, he knew it was going to happen again!

He struggled, harder than ever, turning his head away from it, turning away from the awful creature trying to break him, consume him, tear him apart again.

"Dobe, shhh, shhh, it's alright, I'm here, shhh, you're safe now." The voice was calm, soothing, Sasuke's voice, but Sasuke wasn't here, he was at that damned mansion, all alone, just like him, he wasn't here, this thing was trying to trick him! But still...

"Sasuke?" The former-blonde whimpered, still sobbing.

"That's right, dobe, I'm right here, nothing's going to hurt you." The kind words melted the fear, his heart stopped clenching, started beating again, not quivvering inside his chest.

"I was all alone, and it was so dark, and I was so scared, Sasuke, so scared!" He sobbed, clutching onto the no-longer pinnning him Sasuke. The dark-haried avenger growled a bit, rubbing circles on the blonde's back. This was what the brave, courageous blonde had been reduced too, all by those morons stupidity. How he loathed his village right now. This was not what the adorable blonde deserved.

"You're alright now, you don't have to be afraid, Kyuubi and I will protect you, there's no one here who'll hurt you." He kept whispering these things to the dobe, but he kept denying them.

"Konoha hates me, they'll do anything to hurt me, Sasuke, anything, we have to get away!" He whimpered into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke lifted the tear-stained face in both hands, onyx eyes gazing into those bright blue orbs, and spoke, calmly, gently.

"Naruto, we are away from Konoha. We're not there any more, we're in the Mist.You are safe, and Kyuubi will make sure you STAY that way." He smiled down at the quivvering jinchurikii, hoping to see that smile again, the smile he had longed for while he was trapped in Konohagakure, awaiting this very mission.

"I'm...I'm safe. THey can't get me. Right? They can't get me, right?" Naruto said, looking hopefully at Sasuke. The black-eyed avenger smiled, a rare sight, and nodded. The beauty in his arms smiled a wide, happy smile, and clutched to him again

"Why are you holding Naru-chan?" A confused voice called from the doorway. Naruto froze in Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke nearly cursed. All his work in calming the blonde might be for nothing now. He turned to face the interloper, finding a shock of turqoise hair, and bright, inquisitive green eyes were looking at them strangely. Tohru had been awoken by the screams of the earstwhile Naru-chan.

"I-I had a nightmare, and my husband isn't here, and Sasuke-san was trying to comfort me." 'She' moved away from the black-haired boy, smiling her fake, happy smile at the blunette. "Everythings alright now, though, so you all can go back to bed. I'm sure my husband will return from where ever he went soon enough."

Sasuke frowned, but nodded, moving to leave. Naruto watched as his Avenger left with the blunette, and he tried desperately to lay back down and sleep. All he could do was lay there, and stare at the moonlight shining on the paper-door.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tohru was no longer suspicious. He was sure. There was something going on between Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun. And he was going to find out what was going on.

They were walking down the hallway that led to their room, the one that was open to the garden, because it had been such a nice night. Tohru completely missed the flash of red fur, as he pinned Sasuke to a wall with a suspicious stare.

"What the fuck, Tohru!?" Sasuke growled.

"What is going on, Sasuke-kun, and don't lie to me." Tohru said, in a calm voice that the children in his class at the academy had learned to fear. Tohru had made it to top of his class for his ability to shut off any and all emotions, and when he did, he was cold, ruthless and efficient.

"There's nothing going on, Tohru!" Sasuke whispered feircely. He was abruptly slammed into the wall again, causing him to hiss in pain, as that cold-faced blunette looked him in the eyes again.

"I said don't lie to me, Sasuke-kun. There is something between you and Naru-chan. What is it? Where do you know her from?!" Tohru's voice was strange, a mixture of calm and fury, almost as if two people were speaking at once.

"I-I can't tell you! It'd put him in danger!" Sasuke choked out, his hands clutching at the deathgrip the other boy had on his shirt.

"'Him'? I had sensed a Henge, but I didn't expect a full sex-change. The only one to ever successfully complete a henge that had that kind of effect was Uzumaki Naruto, the missing nin from Konoha." Tohru's eyes narrowed. This was certainly an unexpected revalation.

"Naru-chan is Naruto-san, isn't he?" Tohru said, a calm smile on his face. Sasuke growled, narrowing his own eyes. He had no choice, he couldn't breath any longer, the other boy was holding his throat closed, he nodded.

"Alright, you are going to explain everything to me, Sasuke-kun, and then I'm going to decide what I should do with our little missing-nin." the cruel ninja released him, causing him to fall to the floor, coughing and sputtering.

Sasuke only nodded, trying to get his breath back, as Tohru grilled him for the information. He answered truthfully, still a little unsure what this psychopath had planned. The boy was almost like a second Itachi. He had been calm one minute and psychotic the next. It seriously freaked the Uchiha out.

Once the explanation was done, Tohru nodded, speaking.

"Alright, I understand. Now, listen here, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to help you, because I know for a fact that the villagers CAN be that cruel." Tohru looked forlorn and a little distubed, but he continued, "But, in return, you have to convince Kyuubi-sama to take me with you. I want power, and he can give it to me. So, we have a deal?" Tohru's eyes glinted in a strange light, and Sasuke was beginning to wonder if perhaps this boy was just a little too crazy to be trained as a Ninja.

"Fine, but Kyuubi makes all the final descisions. After all, it's his place we're going to." Sasuke whispered, standing to go back to bed. Tohru nodded, following. The two settled back into their futons, slipping into sleep quickly, never noticing that after a few hours, Kakashi sat up, and muttered, "So, that's how it is..."

**KITSKITSKITSKITKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kyuubi returned to an awake, shivvering, hiccuping Naruto, and immediately realised what had happened. He cooed to the boy, pulling him into his arms, hugging him. The nightmares that Kyuubi had been hiding from the boy must have slipped through while he was preoccupied with the Zabuza thing. He had let Naruto down. Naruto buried his head into Kyuubi's chest, feeling week and useless.

"Naru-chan, you know you are useful to me. I need you, I couldn't live without you, so don't you even think like that, okay?" Naruto nodded, sighing. Kyuubi continued to speak, but whispered it into the boy's ear, that way they wouldn't be overheard. "Tommorrow, there is going to be an attack on the bridge. Before you leave here, be sure to tell Inari and Tsunami goodbye. You will see them again, when it is safe, but until then, it is goodbye. Then you will come to the bridge, and we will 'fight' with Zabuza and Haku. They are good fighters, and wise Ninja. We're going to take them with us to the hidden village. Alright?" Another sleepy nod, and Kyuubi placed a tender kiss in the mop of brown hair.

"Go to sleep little one, and all will be well in the morning." Naruto slipped into sleep, and as soon as Kyuubi was sure he was deep in the realm of dreams, pleasant ones, of ramen and babies, he slipped away from the pretty former-blonde. Opening the sliding door that was essentially a patio, he stepped outside. Taking one last look at the little male sleeping in the futon, he turned to the moon, and muttering some growling syllables, he slit his thumb open on his increasingly sharp canines. Letting the blood pool and drop onto the dew-splattered earth, he waited.

He did not wait long however. Slinking out of the shadows and the brush, came three shapes, three blurs of fur and teeth. They stopped before him, and bowed, low and humbly. These were Kitsune, each of three tails or more. He growled, and they snapped their heads up.

"**In two days time, I will arrive in my city. Prepare my chambers, for I bear with me a pregnant mate, a second mate, and a group of three ningens. They are my honored guests and servants, no harm is to befall them. Now go, and let it be known that Kyuubi no Kitsune comes home in two cycles of the sun."**

The foxes yipped softly and ran off, leaving a grinning Kyuubi behind. All was in place now, and nothing could go wrong.

He returned to his little mate, snuggling around him, his henge'd tails curling around the two, and he fell asleep, peaceful, and proud that his precious mates would soon be safe.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

The fateful day arrived, the sun peaking in on Tazuna getting ready to go, and Kyuubi leaving his sleeping mate to resume his disguise as Kyuuto the bridge-builder's apprentice. The four ninja awoke, getting ready to accompany Tazuna and Kyuuto to the bridge, two newly enlightened on the situation, and one still clueless. Naruto and Tsubasa-kun slept peacefully unaware, while Inari helped his mother cook breakfast.

The bridge-bound group headed off, and a few hours later, a groggy, confused Naru-chan awoke. As always her first instinct was to put a hand to her womb, checking to make sure it was real, alive, and still with her. It was and she sighed a sigh of relief. Then, she dressed, going out to enjoy breakfast, and then going out for her 'walk', with Tsubasa-kun. Naruto knew something had gone wrong, when he found a mutilated pig-corpse in the woods. He raced back, just in time to save Inari with a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Art of substitution), and knock out two potential kidnappers.

"What's going on?!" Tsunami screeched, clutching Inari to her.

"I don't know, but I assume this is Gato's doing. I have to go warn the others. Go get help from the villagers, they should be able to provide some backup!" Naruto called, racing off towards the bridge. He hoped he'd make it in time, hoped nothing had gone wrong and he was just paranoid.

But as soon as he arrived on the bridge he knew he was wrong. Sasuke and Tohru were trapped in a huge feild of Ice-Mirrors, with Haku pelting him with Senbon (little metal needle thingys). Sakura was covering Tazuna, protecting him from something, but he couldn't see what. He also couldn't see Kakashi or Zabuza, because the fog was rising. This wasn't good, and WHERE THE FUCK WAS KYUUBI?! Knocked out, apperantly, atleast, that's what it looked like with him laying off to the side of the bridge.

**I'm fine kit, but this was necessary to keep their attention off of me. Don't worry.**

Naruto breathed a mental sigh of relief, and, letting go of the Henge, prepared to fight. Slipping into the Ice-mirrors, he surprised Haku, who didn't know who he was. Haku settled on throwing Senbon at this newcomer, dodging to the next mirror, watching as most of the senbon was deflected.

"Dobe, what the hell!? We had a chance as long as you were OUTSIDE!" Sasuke growled, cursing his blonde's stupidity.

"Hey, first fight in a little over two months, ok? 'Scuse me for being rusty!" Naruto huffed. Haku actually stood there in the mirror, and behind his mask had a face on like, 'what the hell?!' Then he showered them with Senbon needles again, out of pure frustration.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having a tough time in his fight against Zabuza. He was worried though, because, now that Naruto had shown up, Kyuubi would probably awaken from his 'faint', and they'd all be dead.

He pulled out a scroll, and zipped a slit thumb across it, searing blood into the seal within it, summoning his dogs to hold Zabuza in place. This would end it.

Or so he thought, however, at that exact moment, Haku scored on Sasuke with a dozen senbon all precisely aimed to simulate death. The dark-haired boy collapsed in Naruto's lap after protecting the blonde. Tohru went into his cold-state, as his teachers had called it, watching the dark-haired Ice-master's movements. Naruto, in a rage, a turmoil of loss and pain, called upon Kyuubi's chakra, creating aswirling vortex of the red-flame substance. He proceeded to pummel the living hell out of the now-near-defenseless Haku.

Tohru, meanwhile, was analysing Sasuke's injuries, and, being a Senbon-user himself, noticed that it was only a death-like state. He quickly pulled the black-haired boy out of it, while the normally-sunny blonde beat the holy shit out of Haku. He moved Sasuke closer to where Kyuubi was, watching as the red-head awoke to a state of absolute alert, the minute Naruto tapped into the chakra.

Kakashi was about to deliver the final blow, as the kyuubi chakra diminished a bit, suddenly, to find, his blow hadn't touched Zabuza. Instead, he had just ripped the heart out of a gently smiling black-haired boy-child. Kakashi's eyes widened, as Haku fell, still smiling gently.

Zabuza was utterly lost. He had just lost the dearest thing he had. He had just lost his only reason for living.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Gato's voice rang out through the clearing mist. Behind him stood a large group of thugs, all looking for a fight. While the adults were preoccupied with talking to the idiot Gato, Tohru pulled Haku's 'corpse' over to Kyuubi. The red-head quickly placed him into a coma-like suspended animation.

"That should save him until we get to the village." Kyuubi said, holding up Naruto, who was near exhausted, stamina freak that he was, due to the strain of the child.

Zabuza was about to attack Gato, when an arrow fired by, none other than Inari, stopped everyone in their tracks, and Kyuubi decided that THEN was the time. He stepped in front of the group of villagers, turning to Gato, and grinned, as his face, slowly, surely, turned into that of a giant fox. Bones crunched, shifted, tails appeared, and his eyes stained a yellow with crimson iris.

Before them all, stood the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the thugs ran.

The giant fox turned towards Kakashi, who was still trying to figure out what to do. Attacking would be kinda stupid, and running could get him killed, or worse, his students. The fox chuckled.

"**Do not worry, Kakashi, I will not harm your students, nor the villagers who have been kind to Naruto and I. However, I have a message for you and Sakura to deliver. Tell your Hokage, 'Find the reason for our departure in the foundation of your village. We will return for the chuunin exams, and Naruto will be healed.'"**

Kakashi nodded, as the giant fox lay down on the bridge. Kakashi was surprised as Tohru helped gather Sasuke, and Zabuza pushed Haku aboard the fox demon. Naruto stood infront of the red-furred creature, the green-eyed child on his hip. The blonde turned soft eyes on the two, the pink-haired kunoichi, and the silver-haired teacher-nin.

"You know, I don't blame Konoha. I never did. I thank them, actually, because now I have a chance at a family of my own." Here, his hand strayed to his stomach again, in a gesture Kakashi remembered, and now, his eyes widened at what it meant. "I really never understood why they did all that to me, but...well, I'm going to have some trouble trusting anyone, now. I mean, that's what happens when you're attacked in your own home. Maybe...Maybe after the child's born, I'll bring it to the village to see where it SHOULD have grown up."

With that, the blonde got on the giant creatures back, and bounded away.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Wow! I hardly believe I wrote that! Ah!

Naruto: Wow...I've really become emotional...surprised stare

Otaku: Well, Naruto, that's because, though you have support, and you seem okay, no one is ever "fine" after a rape. It seriously messes with a person's head to be used that way, and it messes with their perception, as well. There's likely to be more of those kind of scenes later on too, becuase I am trying to make this as realistic as possible.

Kyuubi: But don't worry, Naru-chan!! We're here to help you!

Sasuke: That's right!

Otaku: Now, Stay tuned for the next chapter, mkay?

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7 In My Feild of Paper Flowers

(A/N) Hey, everybody. I should warn you, I was in an angsty mood while writing this, so it'll probably have quite a bit of angst going on. Other than that, sit back and enjoy!

**Kits**

**Pairings:** In this chapter, I intend to illustrate the relationship between Kakashi and Iruka a little more, as well as delve into the relationship between Sasuke and Kyuubi. Also, I hope to set up some groundwork for the Tohru/Shino thing. Other than that, if a couple shows up, thats them, guys.

**Warnings: **

**Description: ** Naruto and co. arrive in the Kitsunegakure! Their adventures there will decide the fate of many! Also, Kakashi and Sakura report back, and the village reacts!

**Disclaimer:** Y'know this thing is really annoying...If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to bother with one of these.

**Kits Chap. 7 Where the Raindrops, as They're Falling, Tell a Story**

Kyuubi ran for two days solid. He ran through the forests, the hills, the dense mountains, taking routes that hadn't seen humans in a very long time. He ran as fast as he could, pacing himself, so that he could get his charges to a safe place.

During those two days, everything was explained to everyone, and bonds were formed. Haku took an instant liking to little Tsubasa, and decided to teach him how to use senbon (metal needles), and Tohru offered to help.

Tohru started recording his adventures on a scroll, telling the story of how he became a retainer for a demon-lord and a pregnant, blonde Jinchuriiki. He rather liked this group, actually. They weren't stuck up, most were down to earth, and quite jovial. As he watched, it was like a family coming together.

Sasuke seemed to be a central part in it, and on Kyuubi's great red-furred back, it was to Sasuke that Naruto clung, laughing, joking, prodding, arguing, and just generally enjoying the ravens presence. This made Tohru smile, because he saw Sasuke smile that elusive grin more and more. It was like watching one made of ice melt to reveal real, warm flesh beneath.

Zabuza felt the same way, only about his Haku, instead. The boy was smiling, more alert, happier than Zabuza had ever seen him. He positively glowed with joy, and it brought joy to Zabuza's heart as well. This was what he had wanted for the boy, a good home, a family who wouldn't hesitate to protect him. He had never dreamed that he might be a part of it. It was more than his wildest dreams had ever hoped.

The days were spent easily, sitting astride the great-beasts back, playing with the cards that Zabuza had had in one of his pouches (he often gets bored, and will play two-man solitaire with Haku -Otaku) with everyone talking and laughing.

And on the second night, Kyuubi stopped. He laid down, in a rather large feild, full of night-blooming flowers, with the great full moon over head. Everyone took this as a cue to get off, and stretch their legs a bit.

After the last had slid off of his back, Kyuubi turned back to his ningen form, and lay there in the grass, dazed a bit, watching the stars twinkle.

Tohru immediately took charge, as Sasuke and Naruto went to sit by the exhausted fox.

"Alright, Zabuza-san, would you mind doing a perimeter sweep, while Haku and I set up some makeshift tents? And Tsubasa-kun, could you start a fire, a SMALL fire, for us?" The black-haired man nodded curtly then dissapeared, and the little fox beamed up at him.

"Hai(yes),. Tohru-san!"

He smiled at the child, and he went off to start a little campfire. He was amazed how much like regular children demonic ones were. He had expected something...stranger. The boy was almost perfectly normal, minus the red-fox ears on his head and the two bushy tails coming from his behind, and his adoration of his 'Naruto-sama'

Tohru began to set up the tents with Haku, while Naruto and Sasuke were trying to coax Kyuubi out of his dead-tired state.

"Kyuubi, you gotta talk to us here. You can't just pass out, you gotta cool down, and you gotta eat something!" Naruto said, trying to sound commanding. It didn't really work...Sasuke snickered at the feeble attempt the blonde made.

"Look, Kyuubi, you're the mission leader here, so you gotta tell us what's going on. How far are we from your village? What should we expect? Are there any strange customs we should abserve? You still have to give up this information, if we are going to successfully survive in your world." Sasuke informed him, sounding quite bored with it, though still snickering.

The red-head sat up, Naruto supporting him. He sighed heavily, resting against Naruto's hands, and blinked sleep away. Then he realised what was wrong. He had forgotten to give his clone body more chakra, which was why it was feeling fatigue. It was at the point of 'poof'ing out, and he ran some more of his brilliant red-chakra through it, feeling instantly better. He grinned up at Sasuke and Naruto, jumping up, and pulling the two up with him.

They went over to their newly formed camp, finding Haku, Tohru and Tsubasa sitting in the center, with a nice warm fire going. However Zabuza was absent, still on his patrol.

"Alright, what I have to say is going to be required of all of you, so, I'll wait to say it until I WON'T have to repeat myself. Until then, I suggest you all wait for me to get back from hunting down our dinner." The red-head then pecked first Naruto then Sasuke on the cheek, leaving both blushing, and ran off into the forest.

"What was that about?!" Naruto asked, sounding slightly pissed. Sasuke just grumbled silently, but everyone picked up the words 'kill', 'skin', and 'fox-fur' in there somewhere...

A few minutes later, Zabuza came back, finding Haku waiting for him with a warm smile, and a 'welcome back' like always. This time, it caused Zabuza to blush behind his mask, however. He sat down next to the feminine boy, and questioned himself mentally, until Kyuubi arrived sporting a giant deer carcass. His grin spoke volumes, as the little fox-boy attacked the meat, tearing off a bleeding chunk of it, right in front of the humans.

Tohru lost his lunch, right there.

Naruto was used to it, and Sasuke was looking a little green around the gills. Haku had joined Tohru in his missing lunch, and Zabuza was staring at the child curiously. It seemed almost as if he was remembering the taste, himself.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi tore a leg off and started chewing on it, blood splattering everywhere.

"Make sure you eat the heart, Bozu (Brat). It's good for you." He offered the tiny red-head advice, and the little boy beamed, looking like he had just been given a christmas present. Naruto shook his head, portioning out the rest of the meat to be cooked for the ningens consumption. "Now, I suppose I should explain a little bit about the village, huh?"

Everyone (who wasn't currently losing their lunch.) turned to look at the fox-demon, expectantly. Even Tohru cut off his gagging to pay attention, while Haku really did try, but he had a delicate constitution to begin with...

"It's very simple. We Kitsune have been around for thousands upon thousands of years. Most of that time, we spend doing nothing more than increasing our abilities. The village of Kitsune, or Kitsunegakure, is a place where our royalty and nobility go to train themselves, to enjoy themselves, and to replenish their humanity, amongst our brethren.

"The literal translation, Hidden in Foxes, is a metaphor, for the basic fact that all Kitsune hold it as home, a sanctuary in time of need. In fact, you ningens copied our naming technique with your villages. Every demonic race has this kind of place, some in the air, others underwater, but we Kitsune chose the forests, deep and untouchable, for we keep it that way."

Everyone was paying rapt attention to Kyuubi, listening to his deep voice, as it gave them information.

"In the Kitsune village, your status is equal to the number of tails you have. Ones, twos, threes, are like common peasants, or Genin, while fours, fives, and sixes are considered nobles. Sevens are considered representatives of our race, as they are usually more peaceful, while eights are nearly gone, for they are usually bloodthirsty, and totally uncontrollable. There is only one Nine-tails at any point in time. They are the king, god, ruler over all Kitsune, and they're word is absolute law. The thing is, they combine the two aspects of the seven and eight tailed, being both representatives of our race, and violent to a fault. I admit, I have quite the temper."

Naruto nodded his blonde head, attesting to the red-heads temper, causing the group to laugh.

"In Kitsune society, we take mates, and those mates are held sacred by us. Only with our mates permission may we take a second, third or so on, mate. Once we take a mate, they are ours for life, as are we theirs. So, be wise, should someone offer mating to you, it is a lifetime thing, not just a fling. If they offer to sleep with you, that's just a fling, go for it."

Again everyone paused to laugh at the joke the kitsune had slipped in.

"Now, onto the serious stuff. You, Haku, Zabuza, Tohru, you are all to be gaurds in my household, retainers, if you will. I trust you, because Naruto trusts you, and therefore, you will be treated with respect and luxury in my home. Same goes for you, Gaki, but you're going to have a tougher time of it. You all must train hard, and keep up your strength.

"Manners go as follows:

One, someone above your rank growls, you bare your throat, just like a dog. It'll calm them down, and you'll look better.

Two, you are a minority, so DON'T act superior, even if you are stronger than a demons human form. Remember, we foxes have a long memory and even longer lives.

Three, do not reveal anything you learn there to anyone. You never know who has secrets from who in a kitsune village, we're all tricksters and theives.

Alright, got it? Feel free to ask me questions at any point in time. Oh, and in the village, you must adress me as Kyuubi-dono, understand?"

Everyone nodded, and dinner commenced, with little conversation. Everyone had important things to think about. Kyuubi was steeling himself up for what he knew would be coming soon...

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITKSITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kyuubi pulled Sasuke and Naruto out into the forest, for some 'scouting'. He fidgeted nervously as he led them away from the camp. Damn, why was he so nervous! It wasn't like they would say no...Well, Sasuke might, just to be a bastard, but that wasn't the point. He still had to...

"Oi, Kyuubi, why are you dragging us into the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night?" Sasuke grumbled, looking cross.

Kyuubi stopped, in a small clearing surrounded by trees. There was a log in the middle of the brush, a good sitting spot, and he perched on it, staring at the moon. He was trying to get his nerve up.

"Kyuu-chan, come on, I gotta get some sleep tonight..." Naruto whined. His blue eyes looked worried, and he was wondering what was up with the red-head, wondering what could have made him this skittish.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you remember...You remember what I said about Mates, right?" Both boys nodded. "Well, I told my messangers that I was coming home with mates. In plural. On top of that, well, oh dammit!"

The ages old fox ran a hand through his crimson hair, looking disconcerted. Sasuke's eyes widened a trifle, as he realised, and then he smirked.

"You want us to be your mates, but you're too nervous to ask."

The statement brought wide crimson eyes to land on the boy, and the fox was positively shaking.

Naruto smiled softly, looking at the scared fox. He knew how much it took for Kyuubi to ask. He still remembered the vague glimpses of the memories the demon carried with him, of a vixen screaming as she died, of kits being rended by another male. He knew the heartache that had caused Kyuubi, and Kyuubi's solemn belief that he would never find one worthy of being his mate again.

"Kyuubi, if you will have me, I will be your mate. You would be a better father than just about anyone I've ever met, and you treat me a lot better than most people I know. You already know I love you, and I know you love me, so, that's all there is to it. You're stuck with me." The blonde ended forcefully.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, Kyuubi, if you wanted me for a mate, you only had to ask, you know. It is definately in my interest to consolidate the power of my clan with that of a demon, especially one as powerful as you. Plus, I get Naruto as a package deal, so I accept."

Kyuubi was totally blown away. The two most beautiful, strongest ningens he had ever met, were agreeing to be his mates! He was...exstatic! He jumped up, laughing a loud, boisterous laugh, gathering his two mates into his arms, and dancing insanely around the clearing, filling it with the laughter of the three.

They were deliriously happy, a warmth filling Sasuke that he hadn't experienced since Itachi took everything from him. He had family, now. Family that wouldn't run away, that wouldn't die on him. Because is one died, the other did, and they refused to leave him all alone in the world.

"So, I guess we're officially a couple, or rather, a threesome, now right?" Naruto giggled a few minutes later, when Kyuubi had collapsed to the ground, Naruto and Sasuke pulled tightly to his sides. He snuggled into Kyuubi's warm arms, and noticed, subtly, the raven-haired avenger doing the same.

"I suppose so, Dobe." The sharingan succesor sighed. Naruto noticed the quiet happiness filling the avenger, and smiled brilliantly at it, while Kyuubi just grinned at the world in general.

"Y'know, this means I have to mark you two."

They looked at him like he was a freak, each picturing the kind of 'marking' Akamaru had done in the academy. Kyuubi burst out laughing again at the mental image Naruto was sending him.

"N-no! NO, I won't mark you like THAT!! Jeeze...I'm not some mutt, y'know." He said, his laughter tapering off to giggles. "In a demon, well, marking ceremony, the mates bite each other on the pulse point, leaving permanent scars, while molding the two's Yokai, or chakra, together. But, with you two, neither of you would be able to properly mark me, so we'll have to come up with something for your versions of the ceremony."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then was surprised when Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Earrings." The blonde declared. When his two companions looked at him curiously, he elaborated, "Earrings, their cheap, inexpensive and they will be a permanent mark on you, Kyuubi. Sasuke and I can peirce you with one earring each." Kyuubi nodded, liking the idea. Simple, effective, and quite enticing, actually.

"So that's all settled, we should probably go to bed for a while. It's going to be rough acclimating to a new society." Sasuke said, holding back a yawn. The other two nodded, and slowly got up, going back to camp.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Sakura was quiet on their way back, mostly becuase her sensei still hadn't spoken a word since the bridge. The silver haired jounin had been mulling things over all night, and the two days since. She still remembered the harsh explanation she had had to give to Tazuna and the others.

Basically she had told them that Naruto was a missing nin, and he was wanted back home, and now that Sasuke and Tohru had gone with him, they would be missing nin as well. They had told her that they were glad. Naru-chan, as they had known Naruto, was a sweet child, male or not, and a kind person. Kyuuto, who turned out to be the demon Kyuubi, had helped them a lot during the two's time there. They were thankful for the angels who were brought to them through Konoha's stupidity.

Sakura had flinched at that. She, too, along with all the children in the academy, had followed their parents example, and been cruel to the blonde boy. She had always thought he was a moron, someone not worthy of her friendship. After all, he was a brat who knew nothing of what a real family was like, the yelling, the hurt, the crying when someone dies. He would never have to have that problem.

Atleast, that's what she had thought.

"Sensei, when Naruto said..." Sakura looked to her teacher for some guidance, and he turned a single black eye to her, looking a little disturbed.

"Yes, Sakura. He was right. I'm not sure how, but somehow, Naruto is pregnant. I saw signs earlier, but didn't think anything of it, because Naruto was male, but perhaps I overlooked something."

"Then, that demon-" Kakashi nodded, letting her know his thoughts.

"I beleive so, which might explain a bit about Naruto's condition. We know little to nothing of demons, and they like to keep it that way."

They spoke little until they got to the gates after that. Sakura was mostly worried about her Sasuke. What had Naruto done to entice him into leaving the village? She had heard the stories about fox-demons, seducing men, stealing, lying to get whatever they wanted. She was sure that Naruto had somehow fooled Sasuke into coming with him.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto marvelled at the oppulence of the city. The buildings were sculpted, half in, and half out of the giant trees, all the people were in beautiful clothes, and most looked like walking foxes in clothes. They were beautiful, and everyone was gasping over them. The light, filtering through the leaves above them, threw an emerald glow over everything.

It was like walking into a story book, the trees were huge, and the people were kind, smiling, and laughing, greeting them happily. Naruto was greeted with everyone calling out, and throwing flowers over them as they went along the way to Kyuubi's home. Little ones ran in and out of the party, giving the group things, like frogs, and flowers, and some even ryos.

But what was most spectacular was the greeting Kyuubi recieved.

It was as if some long dead god had come back to them and they wept with joy. Females dragged kits in front of him, asking him to bless them, and with a benevolent smile, he did. Males began chanting an old song, something that soothed and calmed the spirit, making the encounter seem even more of a fairy tale.

It seemed as if they had been wading in a dream by the time they arrived at the palace, once again half in and half out of the tree. It was positively huge, at least as big as Hokage mountain, and they all gasped again, minus Zabuza of course, at the sheer beauty of the place.

Inside, servants were scrambling around, getting into places, just like in an old japanese mansion. They formed two lines, one on either side of the great double doors they entered, and immediately called out, the minute Kyuubi set foot inside.

"Welcome home, Master!" It was a joyous sound, as if they had waited centuries to say it again.

Kyuubi smiled as soft smile, and looking around with joy in his eyes, said, "I'm home."

And everyone cheered.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

"What, no welcome home?" Kakashi joked, smiling at the hokage, who, at the moment was fuming.

Kakashi had returned, from a successful mission, missing TWO genin. Not just that, but in his mission report, he said that the Kyuubi had reappeared!

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this report." He said, holding up the offending document.

"It's quite simple, Hokage-sama. That report is the exact events that happened while we were on the mission. As it states in there, I came back minus two genin, becuase the Kyuubi enticed them, and they fled with it." The silver-haired jounin had lost all jovialness and was talking seriously.

"That's not possible, unless the seal on Naruto broke." The hokage said, turning his eyes from Kakashi to the documents on his desk. One of them was the entirety of the file they had on one, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I did see the Kyuubi with my own eyes. It wasn't a genjutsu, it had it's own chakra system. And on top of that, if you read the report all the way through..."

"Yes, yes, I noticed that part. I believe in that, atleast, the boy was lying. A male cannot conceive."

"And you know this for certain?" A voice asked, softly, from the corner.

The two spun, weapons in hand, as the new threat showed itself.

A smirking woman, arms crossed in front of her, her deep red hair falling around her in waves. Her green eyes flashed with a fury, barely contained. Her green chinese-kimono was deeply slitted, her legs shown in all their glory. Her breasts bounced healthily, but, above all, her two tails waved behind her, flashes of angry red and white.

"I can tell you all you need to know about the damnable blonde, and his pet fox. Including what you seem to overlook."

Sarutobi was immediately suspicious. This woman wasn't human, and she appeared mightily angry.

"Why? Why would you turn on your own kind, just to inform us about their secrets?" A guess by the silver-haried jounin, and it hit the mark. Her red-painted lips widened into a painful grin, and she radiated fury.

"Because that BITCH stole my pup and left me to die. Now, I want revenge."

** End Chapter **

(A/N) Okay, so, there we go! A whole new element to the problems! Poor Naruto, now everythings all fucked up, huh?

Naruto: YAH, and YOU made it that way!

Otaku: Don't blame me!

Naruto: I do!

Tsubasa: So, who is that woman?

Naruto: SHe's -MARPH!!

Otaku: covering Naruto's big mouth someone you'll meet later, Tsubasa-kun!

See you all later!


	8. Chapter 8 And Candy Clouds Of Lullaby

(A/N) This is actually the second time I've written this chapter. Stupid computer! Tricking me with stupid popups...Anyway, the first chapter was really awesome, but I had to make due with this one instead. Also, I've gotten some complaints about me forgetting Tsubasa, and I understand. Sometimes I do forget about him, but don't worry, he is a very quiet child, and usually hangs around Naruto. And also, on the subject of Tohru, don't worry bout him, neither, he's just the means to an end. After all, Shino deserves some lovin' and I didn't want to pair him with one of the canon Naruto characters. So...On with the show!!

**Kits!**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (in the form of a worried Sasuke), a bit of KyuuNaru, and a bit of KakaIruka kissing! Tee hee, they're so cute together!

**Warnings: **Yaoi! also, a magical fountain warning, ahead of time, and just a tad bit of over describing rooms (I fell in love with the picture of the rooms I got in my head, so I had to explain it to everyone...-Otaku) Just a tad bit of freaky hitting-on-Haku by an OC, but that won't affect much.

**Description: ** Kyuubi gets hassled by an old friend, the boys get settled into their new home, and Tohru gets a sad reminder of his past, while Iruka and Kakashi reschedule a date thanks to Kakashi's houseguest.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, you would see a whole lot more of Kyuubi!Naruto, because I positively adore the giant whisker marks on his face. So, obviously, I don't own Naruto.

**Kits! Chapter 8 In My Feild of Paper Flowers**

Kyuubi sighed contentedly, as he sat behind the huge mahogany desk. He was very glad to be home, even with all the bad memories lingering all over the place. He did however, glower at the huge stacks of paperwork filling up the sides of his desk.

Ah, the hells of being a ruler.

But, before he could even get started on the paper-towers-of-doom, a loud knock sounded on the door. He called for the intruder to enter, and lo and behold, it was one of the seven-tails.

She had long red-brown hair, white tips, and ample curves. (In other words, she'd be just Jiraiya's type...-Otaku) Her face, however, was scowling, and had several veins popping out of it. Her kimono, a tight purple and green number, was swaying with the force of her writhing tails. The agitation poured off her in waves.

"Ah, Kurina, a pleasure to see you again!" He said, grinning behind his desk.

"Cut the shit, Kyuubi-sama. Where the fuck have you been for the past thirteen years?!" She growled. He was actually surprised that she kept up the -sama bit. She was after all, mightily pissed, and though he could take her in a fight, he really didn't want to lose one of his best negotiators.

"Now, now Kurina-chan, wouldn't you rather reminisce with your old childhood friend, rather than interogate him?" He asked, sweetly pleading. He winced when her glare turned cold.

"No."

Kyuubi sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one, and to tell the truth, Kurina would be able to do a better job, if she knew the truth. His smile vanished in calm, and he focused on the subject at hand.

"Kurina, you must swear never to use this information that I am about to tell you against anyone that it pertains to. Do you swear?"

"Is this information that dangerous, milord?" She said, her eyes narrowed. Something this dangerous should be public knowledge, to protect those that would be harmed by it. Surely Kyuubi was kidding about the level of secrecy. Making her swear meant she could never use it against them, lest she die in the act.

"Yes, it is Kurina." She was surprised at the look of pleading on the elder fox's face. What in the world would he want to protect so much?

"I swear." She said, feeling her nature bind her more securely than any contract ever could. She would never use it against them, not on pain of death, for it would be her death in the end.

"I was sealed. After...Well, I went on a rampage, and ended up in Konoha, one of the human's ninja villages. I nearly decimated the entire village, and one of their leaders gave up his life to seal me into his newborn son. That's where I've been for the past thirteen years. Within that child, helping him, and calming myself.

"But, because of me, they thought him the demon who had attacked their home. They did such horrible things to him, Kurina. And all I could do was heal the boy when they were done playing with him. I...I've never seen such cruelty, and I realised why most of the other Demonlords moved their kind away from the humans.

"But I also saw kindness. I gained two mates from those thirteen years, Kurina, and I've never been happier." Here he smiled at her, all the sadness of the rest of his tale seemingly forgotten. But the look of joy as quickly wiped away as he spoke again.

"But, my container is severely damaged, psychologically, from what that damnable village did to him. I have to protect him Kurina. I don't ever want to see him hurt again."

Kurina, good subordinate that she was, plagued Kyuubi for the details, and after recieving them, was growling, maternal instincts on the prowl. She was surprised at the restraint Kyuubi had shown in the village. Kyuubi wasn't exactly the most level-headed kitsune she knew, and even SHE would have had a hard time controlling her temper.

Humans truly were the most greedy, arrogant, and cruel race on the face of the planet.

She bowed, low, to her leader, "I understand, Kyuubi-sama, and will do my best to protect your mates as well." She looked up, and with a smile that called back ancient memories for Kyuubi, she said, "And I know that you will give those boys a life they deserve."

With that she exited the office, and Kyuubi watched as the door swung shut behind her.

"Well, that went well."

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKTISKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Haku and Zabuza were at the moment being taken through the halls of the giant tree, memorising as they went the twists and turns. They were being led by two of the servants, household gaurds. Each of the servants had four tails, and they were extrememly pompous, atleast, so it seemed to Zabuza.

The manse was extremely impressive. It was carved out of the inside of a living tree, yet there was always enough light, and the walls even looked like they were built out of warm white marble. It was most likely a genjutsu, but one so strong, Zabuza couldn't dispell it. The foxes assured them time and again that the genjutsu was only on the surface, not changing anything, but just making it look nice.

"After all," one said with a grin, "we Kitsune love luxury."

And Haku believed it. He had never seen such luxurious housing. The halls were huge, as were the rooms they passed. beautiful things filled the alcoves they meandered by, and he almost gasped in awe as they came to an opening to the outside.

Or so he had thought. What they actually came to was the garden in front of the servant housing. The entire place was surrounded by the trunk of the great tree, but there was enough light that it looked much like someone had put a garden in the middle of a forest. Haku controlled his urge to squeal in delight, as he quickly glanced at Zabuza. Receiving the most miniscule nod in history, he began wandering through the garden, naming off the plants he knew and their uses, softly to himself, wondering over the plants he had never seen before.

Zabuza, meanwhile, followed the foxes to the house in the back of the garden. It was by no means big, containing just enough room for all fifty of the servants and gaurds. It had plenty of panels that opened to the outside, so that light and fresh air could be let into the ancient japanese style house. It was rather beautiful, and Zabuza truly did like it.

He sat on the porch, looking out into the garden, where he could see Haku's dark head meandering in the feild of green and other vibrant colors. He sighed a bit, and one of the foxes smirked at him. Turning a rusty red-haired head towards Zabuza, he could smell the indecision and fear coming from the man. This big man was either seriously afraid of the slim androgynous boy, or he was scared of something else.

The fox (We'll call him Genji, from now on, mkay? -Otaku) got a mischeivious look in his bright golden-brown eyes. He had always enjoyed being one of the ones playing tricks on the ningens that accidentally strayed into their borders, when he had that duty, and he had just figured out how he could have a tiny bit of that fun right now...

"What a beautiful human child." He said, allowing a bit of faked lust to tinge his voice. Sure, the boy was beautiful, but Genji had a pregnant mate back home, and she was taking up all of his time. Demanding that he get her this, that he find her that, all in payment for three of the kits from the litter. Jeeze, he really should have just conceived himself, it would have been so much easier.

Zabuza's reaction was instantaneous. He stiffened, ready to attack, and was growling just a bit beneath his breath. Genji really doubted the human even knew he was making such a threatening sound. He yipped a bit in laughter. The human sure was gullible.

"He'd make a man a fine mate one day..." Genji continued to bait the human. Again, the big man's reaction was instantaneous. He whipped around to glare at the Kitsune, as if he was suggesting HE would take the boy.

"Hey, hey, I'm just messing with you, ok? Jeeze, haven't you ever heard the saying crazy like a fox? That was made becuase of us, so you might want to get used to some light teasing. Especially with one so pretty at your side." Genji smiled, getting up to go inside. After all, it would be no fun teasing him, if he was constantly on gaurd.

Zabuza felt like the biggest heel ever.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tohru had stopped, for one friggin' second! ONE FRIGGIN' SECOND! To look at some priceless vese thingy, that had somehow cuaght his attention, and the foxes and his two companions-in-servitude had dissapeared! God he hated his luck.

And now, after trying to find them in the maze of cooridors, he was lost. He really did hate his sense of direction. It was almost as if the gods had decided to torure him. Bad luck, AND an extremely bad sense of direction! ARGH!!

He was wondering pretty much aimlessly, waiting until he found someone he could ask directions from. He was also creating a bit of a mental map in his head, but it was seriously confused, becuase he couldn't remember where the beginning was!

He was about to give up entirely, when he found an interesting looking alcove. It was just a little cave-like entrance, and he, being curious by nature, intended to investigate it. Stepping through the little opening cautiously, he gasped.

Inside the alcove, was a room. The room was filled with plants of amazing varieties he had never seen before. It was a little dark, but there were ribbons of light streaming down, as if there was a few holes in the ceiling. It made the place reverant and beautiful.

There was a small fountain by the back wall, and Tohru kneeled in front of it, sniffing it experimentally. As a ninja, he had been trained to smell a taint in water, before he ever dared to take a drink. But this water smelled pure, purer than any water he had ever drank before. He dipped his hand into it, gently, and pulled up a bit, drinking from the palm.

He felt something then he had never felt before in his life.

He felt his dying cells start to regrow, through no use of chakra on his own part. He felt the tissues that had been killed off by the malignant disease he still carried from his childhood come back to life, as if being reborn.

As a yound child, he had been pronounced unable to live to adulthood. So he had decided that, since it didn't matter if he lived or died anyway, he was going to try his hand at being a ninja. After all, they die at a young age anyway, and they usually gain just a bit of glory before they die. Maybe then his mother would stop coddling him, and his brothers would stop calling him weak, just becuase he couldn't work in the family business.

As he learned more in the academy, he had concentrated the most on chakra. After all, he knew his body wouldn't really be able to handle the strain of being a taijutsu master, so he threw his energy into studying Chakra. And then he found it. He had watched one of his Senpai (Elder students) heal himself after a sparring match against one of the jounin teachers, while he had been practising his chakra excersises.

He had begged the gennin to teach him, and the silver-haired boy had smiled, and taught him the basics. He would always be thankful to Kabuto-sensei for that. He had been able to extend his life atleast three more years. Sure the side-affect was lessening his life-span in the long run, but, well, if it kept him alive now, then what was the point in worrying about the future?

Now, he had found this spring, and for once, he couldn't literally _feel_ his body dying around him. He took another mouthful of the water, and felt healthier than he had in years. He laughed out loud, happy and giddy at the prospect of living properly.

He filled his water-canteen with the stuff, and mentally memorised exactly how he had come here. He would really have to come here again. After all, he couldn't be sure if it would cure his illness, or just keep it at bay.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS (Hey, am I the only one that notices that if you look at my border wierd, you can see 'SKIT' in it? Hmm. -Otaku)**

Naruto, with Tsubasa on his hip, and Sasuke were being led through the halls to another destination entirely. The halls were bright, as always, but this hallway seemed a little grander than most of the ones they had passed.

The twin Kitsune women in front of them were chattering away to one another, identical in the way they spoke and moved. The only way to tell them apart was one had hair to her knees while the other had hair to her shoulders.

Naruto was bored out of his mind, these halls were all the same, except a few of them had different things in the alcoves. Sasuke wasn't far behind, and Tsubasa was already climbing all over the blonde, trying to keep himself entertained.

The twins turned, smiling as they stopped in front of a door. It was a set of double oak doors, carved with intricate designs that were really hard to make out, and the girls giggled as Naruto leaned forward, peering at the symbols, trying to see what they were.

"Naruto-sama, these are your rooms. Feel free to explore, there are clothes in the closet for you, and a connected bath to the right. There are wards on the rooms to tell the gaurds if anyone uninvited enters your rooms, so be wary of that. Also, your room is right next to Kyuubi-dono's room, as per his request."

"Sasuke-sama, if you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms." The short-haired one said, beckoning to the dark-haired human. The avenger followed, a little apprehensive of being seperated from his blonde friend. He followed the woman past one set of double doors and onto the set on the other side. He felt releif flood him as he realised he was only two doors away should the dobe wake up from a nightmare as he did in Wave country.

The maids opened the doors simultaneously, and Naruto set Tsubasa down, letting him run around and explore the room.

It was a cheerful place, painted in a shade of yellow-white, a calming, soothing color. The bed, set on a dias and surrounded by large bay windows was huge, and set out with a white and gold bedspread. It looked so sublime that Naruto just wanted to go jump into it. Instead he wandered around the room, noticing several small alcoves in the walls, assumably where he was supposed to put nicknacks and such. There were several different levels to the room, accessible by steps only one or two in length.

The blonde categorized the different levels of the room as: The bed area, the desk area, and the dressing area. The dressing area was in a corner near the entrance with a strange, branch-like petition, hiding it from view of any incomers. The desk area was as open and inviting as the bed area, with tons of windows around it, off-white curtains blowing in the breeze.

Tsubasa exclaimed and Naruto went to go see what the toddler was so happy about, and gasped, as he found the biggest, prettiest bathroom he had ever seen. It looked as if the walls were branches wrapped together, carved from ivory, and the bath was sunken into the floor, big enough for three people to fit in comfortably (Hey, minds out of the gutter people...grins -Otaku) with jars and bottles surrounding it, all looking like crystals pulled fromt he deepest depths of the seas. They were filled with lotions, shampoos, and soaps of all kinds and scents.

There were windows here too, but they had privacy screens, and still let in just as much light as the windows in the actual bedroom. In the bathroom there was a sink, and a huge mirror as well, with lots of cosmetics and skin-care products on the counter. Naruto was starting to think that they had thought he was female.

"Kyuubi-dono has indicated that you and Sasuke-sama are given full rights to redecorate these rooms as you see fit. You are welcome to anything in the manor and the servants are under your command as well." The blonde jumped as the voice came from behind him. He turned to find the fox maid looking at him approvingly. He wondered what exactly he had done to gain her approval, but it was a welcome reprieve from the hate-filled stares of the villagers in Konoha.

Sasuke's room was much the same, only his was done in twilight colors, reds and blues and purples. He rather enjoyed it, it was dark, and brooding, but with enough windows to let in a VERY nice breeze. To tell the truth, he already felt more at home here. He hadn't bothered to check out his bathroom, rather prefering to check out the huge amount of scrolls on the desk.

From what he knew of proper cleaning edicate, one did not leave scrolls and other such things on the desk, while another was coming to stay in the room. He ran a hand over the old parchment, trying to make out some of the words in the ancient language. He nearly jumped as a delicate throat cleared behind him. He turned to face the long-haired woman, watching her golden eyes twinkle with sadness.

"Please excuse the scrolls, Sasuke-sama. This room has been left much to it's own devices for the last thirteen years. No one was willing to touch it...after the Lady died." It seemed a touchy subject, and they really must have loved this Lady, for Sasuke saw tears start to brim in the woman's eyes.

"What was she like? This Lady of yours." He asked, trying to be as delicate as possible, while still gathering information. He needed to know, after all, if he was to avoid tramping on any more of these people's feelings. It was dangerous to make enemies here. After all, the only true ally they had at the moment in this new land was Kyuubi, and though he was ruler, he would have to put his people first.

The woman smiled, a whistful look coming to her pretty face. "She was wonderful. Kind, caring, always knew how to make anyone smile. She was always smiling. She was an avid researcher too. Interested in humans, and what they could do with lands and machines. And beautiful beyond words. Her eyes were kind and soft, and so very wise. She was the only eight-tail never to lose herself. That's probably why Kyuubi-dono fell in love with her."

Sasuke frowned a bit. So, there was a reason behind Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and it was this woman? He had never gotten around to asking Naruto or Kyuubi about his reasoning, assuming it was in the past, and it wasn't going to happen again. Now he had some slight inkling of it.

"On another note, Sasuke-sama, Kyuubi-dono has given you permission to change the rooms as you see fit, and the servants are yours to command. You are welcome to anything in the manor house, and both you and Naruto-sama are to have an escort everytime you leave the mansion. Is there anything else?" The woman tilted her head to the side, a trait he had seen many times in wild animals when something caught their attention.

"Yes, I was wondering. Do you and your sister live here? Or do you have another lodging?" No, Sasuke was not asking out of true curiousity, but rather had a plan forming. He needed information, and was beginning to figure out ways to get it. This fox-woman seemed kind enough, and enough of a mother hen to keep tabs on the dobe. If he could, he might be able to work it to where he had an informant on the situations within the manor. Servants were the eyes and the ears of the castle, after all.

"No, Rinko and I will only be here for another half-month, during our shift. We live here during that time, but after that, we are allowed to go home, while another shift comes in."

She must have seen the confusion in Sasuke's scowl, for she giggled slightly and smiled. "You see, every month, the servants, in shifts of twenty five, change. That way, no one is stuck doing the same work over and over again. Kitsune get bored very easily. It works the same way for other jobs as well, such as border patrol, policing, and the public service jobs. One month you may see someone as a postman, then the next they could end up arresting you. Its a rather ingenious system that one of the first Nine-tailed Lords came up with."

Sasuke was rather impressed. This demon lord had taken one of his peoples greatest faults and turned it into something ingenious. It would be hard to infiltrate, because each shift knew who was on it and who wasn't. A natural form of protection. Very cunning. He smirked. He was beggining to like this society.

"Last question, before you can go. What's your name?"

Smiling, she replied, "Kinko. I'll fetch you for dinner when the time comes, if your lordship requires it?"

Sasuke nodded then turned back to the scrolls. This was beggining to get VERY interesting indeed.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kakashi had arrived home with a new house guest, and a very pissed off Iruka waiting at his door. He had never before been so terrified of having to take a beautiful woman into his home. He swallowed, as the kitsune woman, in full genjutsu, eyed the brunette at his door.

Kakashi went before her, quickly to do damage control. He, before any words could come out of that pretty little brunettes mouth, kissed him into submission, then when he was breathless, and slightly out of it, started to explain.

"Now, Iruka, my dolphin, you must understand, this is a mission. I have to put this woman up in my house for a few weeks. I am not cheating on you, nor am I leaving you. I love you, and I wouldn't do such a thing. Besides, you're better in bed than any woman I've ever done, so I'll stick with you thanks." Iruka blushed, becoming irate again. Kakashi shushed him with a finger before he could speak again. "I know we had a date tonight, but I really can't, so can we reschedule it for tommorrow? I will pick you up after school, and we will spend the entire night at your house. Ok?"

(Wow, Kakashi is one smooth talker, huh? -Otaku)

Iruka looked at him, still blushing, and frowned. "I was going to ask if you found Naruto."

"Oh."

The woman behind Kakashi visibly bridled at the mention of the blonde's name, and Iruka immediately disliked her. Not only was she staying at his boyfriends apartment, but she had something against Naruto, too? Admittably, the boy could be a handful, but he was a wonderful child, and a very intelligent student. He just had some problems with his attention span. (Can anyone say ADD and ADHD, much? -Otaku) But that could be remedied with a wack on the head. He'd done it plenty of times!

"Yes, I found him, but I couldn't bring him home, Iruka." Kakashi appeared very sad about this. He knew how his dolphin felt about the boy. When Naruto had run away, Iruka had beat himself up about it, sure that it was due to the whole Mizuki incident. Iruka really did love the boy like a son, or at least an annoying little brother.

Iruka put a hand to the silver-haired Sharingan weilder's cheek, smiling sadly to let him know he didn't blame him. The academy teacher then kissed him sofly through the mask (Kakashi had pulled it up right after kissing Iruka into submission -Otaku) and told him he'd see him tommorrow. And then the love of Kakashi's life was gone.

The kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Your mate?"

Kakashi looked at her, and finding no signs of sneakiness on her part, nodded.

"He's a good man. He'll make a fine father one day. Very gentle. Makes me wonder how one such as you ever caught him." She said, as he unlocked the door. The copy-nin frowned behind his mask. Now that wasn't very nice.

"To put it very simply, I did." He said, leaving it at that. (I'm thinking of making a side story about how Kakashi 'caught' Iruka-sensei, exactly. What do you all think? -Otaku) He barely registered the strange little beetle that flew away, as he closed the door behind him. After all, he hadn't had a bath in a few days, it was quite possible that bugs were all over him.

That beetle however, immediately went to someone, a someone that was VERY familiar with this kind of beetle, and any other kind of beetle, or any bug to be exact. Shino stood in the training grounds of his team, as the bug settled on his finger. He gently ran a bit of chakra through its nervous system, replaying the memories of it's lifespan with Kakashi.

He had planted this specific bug after Naruto had dissapeared from the village. He had figured that Sasuke, who was close friends with Naruto, would follow the blonde boy, and he had been right. Now he knew about it. But what confused him the most was Tohru's betrayal. Why had the boy left with Sasuke?

I mean, sure, he had appeared to be utterly in love with the boy, but Shino had watched the boy training, and knew that he was single minded when it came to a goal. He would accomplish that goal with efficiency, and that included missions. He would make a perfect assasin someday.

If it weren't for the disease he carried. Shino had noticed how even mosquitos avoided biting the boy. Every animal within a ten mile radius avoided the boy if they could. Even Kiba disliked being around him. He just smelled too much like death and rot, no matter how much he healed himself.

That was what had brought Shino's attention onto him. He had seen the sickly boy training during academy, how, during Taijutsu training, he would cough up blood and quickly wipe it away so that no one saw. He began to get stronger, after a while, but he was still very weak in the taijutsu area. Chakra control was where he had almost no equal. The only one who had that level of Chakra control in their entire graduating class was Haruno Sakura, and she was hailed as one of the smartest in their classes.

Shino had wanted to know what had cuased his sudden recovery, yet hadn't changed the fact that he still smelled like death and decay, as Kiba whined everytime the boy came near. He was indeed, a very curious creature.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Okay, so I established the ShinoXTohru pairing a little better. That's good, also I got everyone set in and Zabuza on his way to discovering his feelings for our dear little Haku. Also, we've gotten a little backstory on Kyuubi's rampage. Who is this mysterious mate of his?! On top of all that, we've got that Kitsune-bitch (sorry, but I'm still mad at her for calling Naruto a bitch.) giving Konoha information!

Tohru: Dear god, woman, do you ever shut up?

Otaku: Quiet, disease boy!

Naruto: Hey! Be nice to sick people!

Otaku: does that include Orochimaru?

Sasuke: No, he's incurable.

Tohru: Hey, so am I!

Otaku: -sighs- oh well, next time!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9 I lie inside myself for hours

**(A/N) **Okay, so we're to the ninth chapter of Kits! Already! I'm soooo happy! This fic almost has as many reviews as my twenty one chapter Kingdom Hearts story! And we're not even half-way to the same number of chappies as that one, so that proves that this story is more popular! I don't know what to say! pulls out a hanky and wipes as tears Anyway, throws hanky somewhere behind her enough with the theatrics! I'll let the characters entertain you now!

**Kits!**

**Pairings: **KyuuNaru, KyuuSasu (I've actually gotten complaints on this one, and let me tell you, it's out of mutual attraction and convenience, not love, so...Don't bitch!), NaruSasu, gonna be a ton of lovin' once Gaa-chan gets here, but I don't think that's gonna be for a while yet... Also, there's gonna be some KakaIru, and just a tad bit of ShinoOC, but don't worry, it's not for the main plot... Or is it? I'll leave that up to you...

**Warnings: **Slight spoilers, for those of you who don't know about Obito, and Kakashi's sharingan's origins. Angst, seriously.

**Description: **While the runaways get situated in their new home, trouble is brewing in Konoha, and who's fault could it be? Poor Iruka! Is Kakashi really cheating on him?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, otherwise Kakashi would be paying shirtless visits to a certain schoolteacher, and no one would be able to stop him because of his l337 Ninja-skillz!

**Kits! Chap. 9 - I Lie Awake Inside for Hours**

Naruto was gaining weight. He was NOT happy with this. And it wasn't even muscle! Whenever he woke up in the morning, he poked at the bit of fat, right there, where his six-pack abs used to be...He could see it, even if no one else could! Sasuke and Kyuubi had told him hundreds of times that he wasn't gaining weight, but he knew it! He could see it! (hormonal women often go through this kind of thing, and I find it horrendously funny that Naruto would be worried about how he looks, so bear with me...-Otaku)

He stalked over to what he had claimed as his training area. It really was nothing more than another peaceful little grotto on the giant tree/hole they called a home. But he had spent hours setting up practice dummies, wooden beams to practice power, and tons of traps to make sure he can still dodge with the best of them!

There, he proceeded to pummel himself into dust, via several kage bunshin. It was a merry brawl, and Tohru, who had been assigned the task of guarding the Kyuubi-bearer, enjoyed watching the boy literally beat the shit out of himself. It was quite amusing.

The blonde wasn't out of practice, despite his long stint as a village girl, and was rather agile, if not just a tad obvious. At least he had gotten rid of the orange jumpsuit, settling instead on a nice blue and white hakama/kimono set. It wasn't really conducive to training, but Naruto said that it was training in itself. If he could fight in it, he could fight in just about anything.

Not only that, but the blonde had refused to shear his hair short again. It had grown during their stay with Tazuna the bridge builder, and was now to his shoulders. Still spikey, and just as golden, he surprisingly reminded Tohru of the picture in the Hokage's office of the Yondaime (Fourth lord) Hokage (literal translation: Fire shadow, but it's the title of the lord of Konohagakure).

All the maids in the castle, whom Tohru had gotten to know pretty well due to mutual servitude, seemed to adore the little blonde Jinchuriiki. He and Sasuke were the latest gossip, everyone wondering how their relationship with Kyuubi was arranged, how they had caught their Lord's attention. It amused Tohru to no end, but he knew that they couldn't afford for anyone to find out that Naruto was really Kyuubi's jailer. They'd be dead in instants. Probably many times over, as well.

Naruto slammed a kick into one of the wooden dummies, splintering it, giving a grunt of satisfaction.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tsubasa was doing essentially the same thing as his foster father. He was in another practice field, learning the basics of Taijutsu, from the fox who had trained all of the royal bodyguards. He had spent the previous hours learning the names of his teachers, three in all. He still remembered them.

Toji-sensei was in charge of history, and other schooling. He was an old fox, silver from age, who preferred staying in the half-human form that most of the elders were comfortable with. He tended to smack really hard with his walking stick if you weren't paying attention.

Amane-sensei was in charge of ethics and manners. She was a nice, matronly kitsune, who had a good grasp on the ways of the world, and a very kind smile. She had given Tsubasa a bit of sticky rice candy when he had met her.

And finally, his combat teacher, Gin-sensei, who the little kitsune couldn't determine a gender on... This sensei, the minute they had met, had attacked Tsubasa, and the boy had been scared out of his wits. Then, laughing, the androgynous fox had explained that he was trying to judge how well Tsubasa reacted to threats. Then he looked at Kyuubi, and smirked.

"You brought me a really great one here, Kyuubi-dono. No formal training at all, not even survival instincts, if you ask me. Sheesh, and you expect him to be able to protect Naruto-sama's kit by the time it's born?! Sorry, but not gonna happen."

Kyuubi looked at Gin, and gave him a look that curdled milk from thirty paces.

"I want him kicking the shit out of five tails by the time my kit is born. He has four hours of classes, and then you can have him for the rest of the day. Make sure he eats, and sleeps at least six hours a night, but other than that, he's all yours." The older red-head then turned, and stalked away.

Tsubasa turned to look at his new teacher, but the creature, still rather indecisive about it's gender, appearantly, still stared after it's master, a frown on it's features. Then it turned to the little one, and smiled. Tsubasa did NOT like that smile.

"Alright, little one, you are on an extreme regiment. That means you are going to be training your little ass off. Now, come along."

After ten minutes, he had been fitted with weights, and the severe weight of them already had his body aching. But this was for Naruto-dono's kit, to be able to protect it, the way Naruto-dono had protected him. He would do anything for Naruto-dono, and he fully intended to try his best.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Poor Haku. He'd only made the slight mistake of trying to tend one small (rather life-threatening if it had been to a human. But Kitsune heal rather quickly, Naruto is evidence. -Otaku) injury. Turns out, he was the closest thing to a doctor the Kitsune had! They always just wrapped up their injuries, and hoped to the gods they didn't get infected.

He sighed, as he was forced to belie his training with Zabuza-san, in order to treat the three sick toddlers one of the female kitsune had brought to him. He glanced apologetically over at the elder ninja, who at the moment was glaring at a poor innocent speck of dirt. Poor dirt, what did it ever do to get on Zabuza-san's bad side?

Zabuza will tell you what it did! He'll tell ya, alright! It did NOTHING! That's right, it did nothing, this morning as that _Genji_ brought in a few of his friends to point out the 'pretty new human' and flirt endlessly with the boy!! ARGH!!!

And the worst thing was, normally, he'd scare the damnable foxes off, but Haku, poor innocent Haku, hadn't dealt with that kind of attention before, and sadly, he would need to, especially if he was ever to find a wife! Or boyfriend...Or WHATEVER, dammit! Ugh, his head hurt...

And what's even worse than that? The overwhelming urge to just give up on finding the boy any type of lover, and just ignoring THAT part of life forever! But, Zabuza knew for a fact that NO ONE can stay celibate forever. Sooner or later, they crack, and he did NOT want to be around when a sexually frustrated Haku finally DID crack.

Or maybe the real problem was he DID.

He really needed to stop thinking. It was hazardous to his health.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kyuubi, after settling the brat into his new training schedule, went back to his office. Sighing, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He had seen what this kind of training did to people, Hyuuga Neji being one of them. That boy was wound tighter than a spring, and bound to snap at any moment.

Kyuubi couldn't afford to second guess himself now though. Now that he was back, soon the other tailed lords would come out of hiding, and try to see if he was the same Kyuubi as had put them in their place so long ago. If he wasn't powerful enough, nor concentrated enough to take them on, he'd lose everything.

That, and Kurina-chan wouldn't just never forgive him, she'd skin him alive and wear his fur as a coat.

Sighing, Kyuubi thought back, to when he had time to spy on the humans. Back when the Shodaime and his partner had just began to make the Konohagakure. The humans had made rulership look so easy. Now he regretted ever thinking it was.

Giving up on depressing thoughts, he turned his attention back to his paper work, determined to finish at least a third of it by dinner time.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Iruka wasn't just pissed. No, by no means. He was IRATE. The normally gentle chuunin was by no means docile right now. He was waiting. He had been stood up three times this week. THREE TIMES! By Kakashi, who always gave him the same excuse. His mission refused to work with him.

Iruka was about ready to tell Kakashi's mission to go screw itself, and murder the bitch. She was taking his Kakashi away from him, and THAT was an inexcusable crime.

Growling, as he stood outside the restaurant for the third time, waiting once again for his silver-maned Jounin to show up. The crowd, for it was dinner time, and there was indeed a crowd, skirted around the angry teacher. The matra'de(I think that's how its spelled. You know the fancy French guy who seats you? Him. -Otaku) came over, once again, for the seventh time that night, asking if perhaps Iruka would like to order, and he'd inform Kakashi when he got there?

Iruka, sighing, gave up. He just didn't have the energy for this. After teaching classes all day, (Do you have ANY idea how tiring it is to teach ten year olds with REALLY pointy objects? Yeah, I thought so. -Otaku) he just didn't have the patience to deal with Kakashi and that twit too. If Kakashi was cheating on him, so be it. It wasn't as if he hadn't been single before.

Smiling sadly, "No, sir, I'm sorry to be a bother. If Kakashi finally does show up, tell him I went home, alright? Thank you." And he walked away. Or he was going too.

About a block from the restaurant, his arm was tugged, pulling him to a stop. He turned around, a cross look on his face, only to be replaced by surprise.

There was his one-eyed journeyman, looking at him with an incredibly sad look on his face.

"Iruka? Why aren't you at the restaurant?"

Iruka twitched. His bangs covering his eyes, his aura radiating killer intent, he growled at Kakashi. Literally GROWLED at the famous Copy-nin of Konoha.

"Oh, I don't know Kakashi! How about the fact that I was waiting since NOON, to have dinner with you?! I know you have a habit of being late, even to our dates sometimes, but nine hours is a bit excessive, isn't it? Was she THAT good? Hmm?" Iruka was furious, spitting flames at Kakashi, and the Jounin wasn't sure exactly what Iruka meant.

"Dolphin, hold on for a minute, what do you mean? Who?"

"Oh don't lie to me, Kakashi! That tramp back at your apartment! She's gotta be one hell of a peice of ass! Definately better than me, obviously! Do you seriously think I am blind enough not to notice? Or maybe you wanted me to notice, and complain, so you'd have a reason to break up with me, without feeling guilty?! Well, y'know Kakashi, I'm do-"

Kakashi tried desperately to silence the hurtful words coming out of his beloved's mouth, tried to stifle them with heartfelt, tender kisses. But Iruka's pain-filled, spiteful eyes silenced those kisses.

"You can't fix this with kisses, Kakashi. I'm sorry, but I...I can't do this. Not until...Not with everything thats been going on."

Those words broke Kakashi's heart. He really, truly loved Iruka, and those words...It was as if Obito had died all over again. And the look on Iruka's face, as if it was hurting him too, just made it all the more real.

"Come back after your missions over, Kakashi. Then we'll talk."

And Iruka left, leaving Kakashi crying, only visible from one eye, for the other wasn't his to begin with...

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

( I just realized I never gave this bitch a name...How's Tsumi sound to everyone? Ok, Tsumi it is. -Otaku)

Tsumi smirked, from the shadows as she watched the schoolteacher ruin the best thing in his life. Oh yes, she had watched, and she had noticed how heavily the dolphin relied on his Kakashi during the trial. He needed the silver one, as much as the silver one needed him.

She took pride that she had split them so effectively. After all, if his human family was in ruins, scattered to the winds, while he was gone, wouldn't the bitch that stole her kit feel it all the more? That he wasn't there to protect them?

Of course he would.

He was human, after all.

Now, what more damage could she do to this pristine town, what more pain could she inflict on that lovely blonde child? If she remembered the WONDERFUL lessons her Kakashi-sensei had provided, there was a certain snake in the shed that this town feared almost as much as Kyuubi...Perhaps it was time to feed the snake?

End Chapter 

Otaku: Tsumi is one evil bitch, breaking up Iruka and Kakashi! That's just not right!

Iruka: No, she didn't do anything! It's Kakashi's fault! He was cheating on me!

Sasuke: Oh, get a grip, you moronic Sensei.

Itachi: Am I ever going to be in this?

Otaku: -pats him on shoulder- most likely! Anyway, till next time! Have fun!


	10. Chapter 10 And Watch my Purple Sky Fly

(A/N) I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I've been having a hard time writing recently, so it took a really long time to write anything! I apologize profusely! (That means a lot. -Sasuke) Also, it doesn't help that I'm having a hard time with the plot...The plot bunny kinda abandoned me half way. Any ideas your guys have for how evil I can make Tsumi, feel free to spill. Also, any ideas on attacks that the main charas can learn, I could use those too. Thanks!

**Kits!**

**Pairings: ** If you don't know these by now, you haven't been reading and you need to go back and read all the other chapters.

**Warnings: **Evilness of the Tsumi-kind, A little bit of Angst in Naruto's direction, Bookish!Sasuke, and a tiny bit of OC-specialness. Sorry about that, it was the only way I could figure out how to get Tohru in contact with Shino.

**Description: **Haku and Zabuza finally get together, Naruto angsts, Sasuke reads, Tsumi converts Sakura, and Kyuubi finds a challenge laid at his feet.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Kyuubi would be running around town as if it were normal.

**Kits! Chapter 10 – And Watch My Purple Sky Fly Over Me**

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Haku: 14

Zabuza: 20 (Sorry if this is wrong, but he always struck me as twenty...)

After learning their rounds, and finding that the guards were just as petty and interesting as normal ninja, Haku and Zabuza settled into their new home quite nicely. Haku was still hit on by quite a few kitsune, and not just male ones either, and Zabuza was still mostly in denial.

Sadly, this was causing problems.

Even Kyuubi had noticed (which was kind of unavoidable, seeing as Haku and Zabuza were basically his bodygaurds). Deciding that he really didn't have time to deal with this, he put it off, sure that he could fix it later.

However, this wasn't going to happen.

It seemed that Haku had noticed his master's reluctance, and strange glances in his own general direction. Seeing this as a hint, Haku decided to put caution on the bedside table for now, and make a move.

Pulling that crafty little leaf-nin Tohru into the mix, Haku hatched some plans. He was going to win him a man. And not just any man, either. He had had his eye on Zabuza for quite some time.

Zabuza was his precious person, and when Zabuza was unhappy, Haku wanted to make sure that NO ONE was happy. Haku had known long ago that he loved Zabuza as more than an adoptive father. The dark-haired boy was innocent, not stupid.

He and Tohru began leaving hints. Dropping little clues around the manor, all over their shared hut, and most assuredly in whatever bathing room Zabuza decided to use.

The entire kingdome was hanging on the edge of their seats, wondering if the clueless mist nin would get it, or go on in his hopeless stupor. It was great fun for the kitsune, who found that human romance was quite a bit more complicate than their own. Watching it was almost as fun as playing tricks on humans. Some were even taking bets on who would break down first.

After all, there were two sides to this. Zabuza was suffering as well. He wanted so badly to stake a claim on the dark haired femme-nin. He had raised the boy, after all! He loved him more than any man had a right to, and he was damned if he lost his Shuriken to some fox!

But...He couldn't take it if Haku left, if he was disgusted with him. He couldn't take that.

So it went on like this. They were pussy-footing around each other, trying hard to not put their hearts on the line, yet wanting so badly to. They despaired of ever telling the other.

That is, until Naruto, in a fit of Hormonal!Naru-ness, slammed his hands down at the dinner table, where all of his friends gathered, no matter what their station, and stood.

Blue eyes feirce, everyone wondered what the blonde jinchuriiki was going to say. His blonde hair swayed with his movements as he turned his head to look at the two former mist nins. Pointing one hand to Zabuza, he glared at the man.

"You idiot. Haku is in love with you! Just kiss him and get it over with!" Then turning to Haku, who was blushing furiously and trying to hide under the table, he declared, "And next time you put a note in my bathroom for Zabuza, Haku, I will personally skin you alive and eat you. Do you understand?"

A squeaked affirmative was the only response. Zabuza was frozen in shock, wondering if what the blonde had said was true. Naruto had not lied to him yet, nor had any reason to. Turning to his brown eyed Shuriken, he saw the dark blush staining his cheeks, the hopeful, yet bashful smile the ice-nin threw his way.

It was true!

Several kitsune lost their houses and other valuable items in that bet, but one certain nine-tails made one hell of a killing off of the odds. From that day on, it was known through out the fox kingdom that the Lord's two gaurds were lovers, and feircely protective of one another.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tohru: 14

Tohru, in the midst of this happy new coupling, was feeling a bit lonely. The resident red-head had his two mates, and now Haku had Zabuza, and he had no one. Yeah, there were plenty of eligable fox-bachelors out there, but they weren't looking for a mate, they were looking for one night stands. He wanted a boyfriend, someone he could protect, and could protect him.

It wasn't a very fruitful wish, was it?

No, especially not since Tohru could die at any point in time. He had examined the fountain water, and found that it worked even when diluted by regular water, so all he had to do was keep one water bottle and dilute it, and it would last atleast a month.

However, he found that it was not some wonder-cure. It only prolonged his life theoretically. Cells can only replicate a certain amount of times per life, and Tohru had no idea how many times his would be able to. This worried him thoroughly.

He found that it had strange effects on animals though. Expecially insects, for some strange reason. He had tested it, touching a butterfly with but a drop, and watching as the butterfly mutated. It had taken on a humanoid shape, growing larger, to about the size of his spread out hand. Its coloring didn't change, but it gained the ability to speak, which kind of freaked him out when he realised.

It hailed him as its creator, and begged to be of service to him.

This gave him a bright idea. Having the upperhand would be far easier, if they could keep a good stream of reliable information. Training the butterfly, or rather Aurora, as he named her, to gather information silently, and to defend herself, he then sent her off, to retreive information from the Konohagakure no Sato.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto: 13

Pregnancy: three months

Naruto felt better after his daily training sessions, and felt utterly at peace in Kyuubi's home. The servants were kind, and never had any problems stopping to talk to the bored container. He positively adored Kinko and her sister. They were beacons in the boring house of his kitsune mate.

Mate. It was an interesting thing. He really had never thought he would have a mate, or wife, or whatever. He had assumed he would die alone, with no one having loved him. Respected him, yes, but loved him? The container for the most powerful demon in existance, set to go berserk any time soon? Not a chance.

Then again, he hadn't expected to get knocked up, either.

And that was another thing. He felt infinitely safer here, in Kitsunegakure, but...It was strange. He still had nightmares, dreams about faceless shadows coming in the dark and tormenting him, beating him, putting him through the tortures all over again.

He really hated them, and he was rather unsure what he was supposed to do with them. He didn't dare talk to anyone about them, after all, Kyuubi had too much to worry about, Sasuke was busy with his new obsession, and he really had no one he could talk to about that kind of stuff.

He missed Tsubasa as well. He missed having the little body to cuddle. Ever since Kyuubi had handed the boy over to his teachers to rear, he hadn't seen much of him. Every time he did, he saw the same smile he used to give his friends, the 'Don't worry, I'm fine' one, and he would always say that he was happy doing what he could.

Naruto was immensely proud of his demonic foundling. The boy was growing in leaps and bounds, if not physically, then mentally at the very least.

The first month in Naruto's new home was spent mostly in exploration of the huge, half underground, half in tree, half in air home, and in training himself, after two months of down time. He was rusty in his ninjutsu, not to mention taijutsu. Genjustu he'd never been very good at, but hey, he figured it wouldn't hurt to practise that too.

It was lucky that he had found a library, filled with all sorts of strange books, all about the uses of Yokai, and other such things. It was really interesting, and Naruto enjoyed experimenting with it. Overall, he still felt useless though. What was he doing here, besides hiding away? He didn't have any goals anymore. He had always wanted to be Hokage, but...Once the village found out that he was some kind of he-she freak as well as a monster, they would NEVER let him take that role.

He felt lost.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tsumi: 134 years old (looks 20)

Tsumi was exasperated. No matter how she tried, she just couldn't find any contact with the snake in the grass of Konoha. It was strange. Though she found information about each of the three Sannin, the legendary team of Ninja said to each be Hokage level or better, but as for finding any of them, it seemed near impossible.

It seemed Tsunade-hime had gone off of active duty, and Jiraiya was taking full use of his Journeyman status, and travelling. But of Orochimaru, there was no word. It was as if he had dissapeared off the face of the planet.

She was lucky enough though that she had gotten the Hokage to keep the Chuunin exams scheduled for the end of the year. If what Kakashi had said in his report was correct, than the bitch who stole her Tsubasa would be back then. And that was when she would get her revenge.

Kakashi was still pouting, in his special little way, over Iruka. His eye had turned cold whenever he saw her, and he never volunteered information anymore. He was taking the breakup hard, and that though alone made her smile.

Iruka was twice as bad, however. He had to be taken off of active teaching duty, becuase three accidents had happened in his class already, and he just hadn't been stable ever since. He languished around his home, and though the two weren't by any means secretive, none of their friends knew how to help either the dolphin or the scarecrow.

It was sad.

But not as sad as what Tsumi had planned next.

The pink haired wench, one who was investigating every bit of ancient lore on the kitsune race, interested her. She had watched, and the bitch would make a good apprentice, especially with her mastery of the humans yokai, their spiritual art. She was a special kit, that was for sure, and Tsumi planned to teach her everything she knew.

Getting Sakura's trust was easy enough. The Haruno was looking for someone, anyone to idolize, and all Tsumi had to do was show up to a few of Kakashi's team's practises, and ask to spar with Kakashi. Every time she beat Kakashi into the ground, through kitsune arts, but beat him none the less, the she-klit became enamored of the idea of being just like her.

One day, after just such a beat down, Sakura caught up with her, and begged her to be her teacher. Smiling, Tsumi accepted, sure she could use this kit to bring down the whole of Konoha, from the inside, breaking both the blonde one, and the girl, at the same time.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS **

Sasuke: 14

Sasuke wasn't nearly as bored as his blonde companion. In between bouts of training, he found himself reading through the strange maps and texts in his room, all written by the mysterious she-fox.

He found them utterly fascinating. More so even than the lessons and practices spent with his father and elder brother. He marvelled at the world that this vixen described, at the strange actions he knew so well, yet were now annalyzed in front of him.

From an outsiders perspective, most of the worlds societies were laid bare, annalyzed, processed, and put into simple terms and explained. The more he read, the more he understood. And it wasn't just his own societies, either. They were compared to the kitsune's mental states, to the very way of life the fox-people lead.

Through examples, he began to be able to compare the two minds of any fox and any human. He was beginning to be able to judge what either type of mind would do in any circumstance. It was hard, as each mind was different, as was each individuals response, but he was getting better, as time went by.

It wasn't long before he became known around the fox-village as the Bookish Prince. He was always seen carrying a book, open in front of him, reading, or comparing. He was always that way. And though not cold, he was definately reclusive.

That was another thing he had noticed. The foxes were at a loss as to what to call himself and Naruto. Usually, one of them told him, they called their leader's mates lady, since it was almost always males that held the ninth tail, but now, their lord had male mates, and they couldn't exactly call Naruto a lady. Knowing his hormones, he'd either burst out crying, or kill the person. He really was getting moody.

So, Sasuke nudged them silently in the direction of Prince. It was simple, and effective, and it wasn't as if they were going to gain the throne any time soon anyway, seeing as they didn't even HAVE tails.

The city had changed him. No longer around a constant reminder of his brothers betrayal, his mind quieted, and he began to wonder just what Itachi was thinking, leaving a survivor. If it had been him, he would have murdered them all. Every last babe, every last old man, every single Uchiha, not one left alive.

So why, when his brother was hailed as a genius in tactics and speed, why had he left a weakling like the young Uchiha alive?

The only thing he could figure was that Itachi either felt guilty and wanted someone to track him down and kill him, or the elder simply wanted a play thing. He wanted someone to chase after him, so that he could toy with him, over and over.

So, Sasuke decided, he would get stronger, but he would do it in a way his brother never expected. Not by chasing after the fading after-image of the oldest Uchiha, but by learning, by gaining knowledge of things that Itachi couldn't possibly know.

Sasuke began chronicle-ing things. Everything he learned from the dead Lady, everything he discovered about his own body, everything, he wrote it down, and stored it, sure that it would come in handy some time much later.

The villagers noticed, and began to beleive that perhaps their dear Lady had come back to them, only in the form of two human boys. For, where Sasuke had her inquisitiveness, her patience and knowledge-lust, Naruto was kind and warm, always willing to give a hand, or a smile, just as she had been.

To them, Kitsunegakure was beginning to become whole again, just as their Kyuubi had been brought back to them.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kyuubi: Do I really have to say it? He's like...ancient, okay?

Kyuubi, though bogged down with work, was happier than he had ever been. He still hadn't gotten to be...ahem, intimate, with Naruto, or Sasuke for that matter, but that was the hazards of having this kind of job. It often kept him up far past the time they went to bed.

More and more often he actually wondered if he should even try to get intimate with Naruto. The boy was damaged, mentally. He had suffered violations upon violations against his mind and soul, as well as his body, and though he had the strength to smile each day, Kyuubi was especially worried.

He knew he was leaving the blonde on his own most of the time. He was actually hoping that that might heal the damage, just a bit. Letting the boy learn that he wasn't in that environment any more seemed the best idea, though he wasn't sure it was working.

He wondered, afraid to even speak of it, lest he trigger something in Naruto. True, he knew the jinchuriiki better than anyone, but the blonde was unpredictable. He was a paradox, an enigma who kept himself isolated.

As far as he knew, there was only one healer who could heal that kind of mental damage, and she was dead. That thought made him pause. His beautiful, kind, smart mate, precious beyond words, and now dead. She had been able to heal most anything, and it was said, she taught her healing ways onto some human somewhere, but it wasn't confirmed.

He didn't know if anyone else could help his little mate, but it seemed he was doing well, somewhat.

"What is weighing so heavily on your mind that you can't finish your paperwork, Kyuubi-sama?"

The voice chilled Kyuubi to the core, and he turned to see a very pissed off Kurina-chan. She knew he had been off in Lala Land, shirking his duties, again. She knew, and she was angry. Angry Kurina was NOT a good thing.

"N-now, Kurina-chan, I was only thinking of cute little Naru-kun!"

Her wrath stopped, mid-strike, an eyebrow raised. The boy had been on her mind as well. All the kitsune could feel the inner hurt and malignant fear stagnating in her lords mate. It saddened them that one so young, so proud, had been felled so low. What the humans had done was unforgiveable in her eyes.

But they only knew of one person who had the skills to heal that kind of hurt, and she was long gone, thirteen years dead. It was a shame.

"Well, you don't have time to worry so much over your mate, my lord. This arrived today, from boar country. It says its for your eyes only, and from the third tail, Lord of the Boars."

Groaning, becuase he knew what it was, he took it from her, tearing it open. Reading it quickly, it was just as he'd feared. Arashi was to be the first of all eight of his brethren to test him, to see if he still had the strength to be the nine-tails.

Cursing outloud, he read through again, this time catching the date. He had one month, until the three-tailed boar came to his home, and demanded a fight. He sighed, slumping against his desk. It just wasn't fair. Why must one always fight to stay on top?!

End Chapter 

Otaku: okay, I know it probably wasn't very long, but I hope you liked it. During the course of writing this, I figured out most of the plot, but go ahead and feel free to send me suggestions, if I use them, those of you who sent it will know, so...Anyway, I appreciate you reading this and thanks!

Naruto: Otaku does appreciate reviews, especially long, detailed ones. They make her write faster, so please! Send reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Say I'm Out of Touch

(A/N) Hey, all! How are you? I'm good, and ready to bring you all the next installment of our exciting Kits! Saga! What's going to happen next? Well, no spoilers, so you'll just have to pay attention! Now, I can't promise anything, but I'm going to try to put in some nice yaoi lovin', so...Keep on the look out for it, alright?

Kits!

Pairings: Seriously, do I have to say this in every chapter? The only definite ones are: Kyuubi/Naru/Sasu/Gaa(when he gets here)/Shukaku(when he gets here, we'll know it...), Shino/OC, Kaka/Iru

Warnings:

Discription: Another month passes by, and several things happen, including a certain mating ceremony, and one very anticipated fight...

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, we'd be seeing a whole lot more than just two jinchuuriiki, we would meet all of them in like...ten episodes. So, obviously, I don't own it.

Kits! -

Shino: 14

Shino was lucky his parents hadn't discovered the strange insect first, or even one of his clan. He was suprised by it really. It was such an accident, discovering it. He had been practising with his Kikaichuu (The chakra-eating bugs in his system) and they had informed him of a strange, unknown lifeform.

Following his insects to it, he was surprised to see what appeared to be a faerie from the mideival legends. It rather looked like a tiny, androgynous, butterfy-winged human with very long, tilted ears. Its little chest moved up and down, as it drew breath, steadily, easily, as if it were asleep. It was strange, and Shino had a VERY hard time suppressing the urge to poke it, as his teammate Kiba would have.

He also had to suppress the urge to give out a Hinata-like squeal when it moved, sitting up and blinking its large, pupil-less, liquid, crimson-purple eyes. It gasped, showing small, gentle fangs. Standing, gracefully, it flitted its wings, making sure they were in working order. Finding that the peacock-like designed, brittle things were fine, it turned its curious eyes back to Shino, antennae twitching, trying to figure out what this large creature that looks only nominally like its Creator-Master does.

"What are you?" Shino asked, almost to himself, not expecting to get an answer from the strange little being. It tilted its head, before flitting into the air, smiling, and bowing, just as it had done the first time it saw its Creator-Master.

"What are you?" It asked, unable to answer the question. It would have to ask the Creator-Master what it was before it could answer this creature.

Shino raised an eyebrow behind dark glasses, wondering if the creature was just a mimic. Well, one way to find out.

"I am a human being. A ninja, to be exact. Who are you?"

Smiling, as it filed away the information for later questions to the Creator-Master, it answered, "I was given the name Aurora by my Creator-Master. I was but a simple butterfly, until the Draught of Life was poured onto me, giving me Life, and Soul." The creature adored this story. It had asked its maker a thousand times how it had been made, finding wonder in the story, and happiness in that its Master smiled in joy when he told the story.

Shino frowned then, and the little creature recognised that look. Its Creator-Master had that look often when he was thinking about something that troubled him. It often would fly in front of him then, to distract him from such horrible thoughts. After all, what troubled its Creator must be world-shattering.

Flittering in front of this giant, much the same as it did for its Master, it hoped to distract Shino from his thoughts. Shino was wondering what gender this little thing was. Aurora...He had never heard that kind of name before, but it seemed it would be a female name. This creature seemed neither male nor female...Perhaps a better suited name?

Looking at the little thing, he held out his hand, sure it would land. It did, and sat, watching him.

"I will give you a name, and I'd like to see if your master would like it better. And will you give him a message for me?"

The little thing smiled, nodding, and began to memorise what Shino said.

"Your name will be...Hidari. Left, it suits you. You favor your left wing. Now, take him this message for me: I, Shino Aburame, would like to know who you are, to create such a magnificent insect. Please contact me again, using this little one. He will know where to come to give me your response. That's all in the message. When he's replied, come back here with it, please?"

The newly named Hidari smiled, nodding, before flitting off quickly into the forest, dissapearing. The sudden departure made Shino wonder just a tiny bit if he had imagined the whole thing. Surely this was something out of a fairy tale, nothing that could happen in real life.

Racing back, thoughtfully, to his family's compound, Shino concentrated on the much larger problem. It seemed almost as if the creatures of legend were inhabiting their everyday reality now, what with that Fox-Woman hanging around Kakashi of late.

Yes, he knew, through her disguise, that she was oen of the kitsune. His Kikaichu could smell the demonic chakra all around her, and writhed, wanting to taste it, every time he got near her. She must have sensed it as well, because she avoided him now.

But she didn't avoid his teammates. It seemed as though she had made friends with all of the Rookie seven, as well as Gai's team. She had insinuated herself upon his village, and he felt a shivver of fear, wondering what this woman's inentions were. He sensed no good intentions on her, just as he sensed malice, ill-will, and some deep, gouging grudge that threatened to eat her alive.

The Aburame was no fortune-teller, he couldn't see the future, but even he could clearly see that things were changing in Konoha. And NOT for the better.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto: 13

Pregnancy: 4 months along (second trimester)

Kyuubi: Older than the mountains

Sasuke: 14 (Going on fifty six...)

Tsubasa: 34 (Kitsune live a lot longer than us, so they take longer to mature properly.)

Any other characters: Figure it out, or ask in a review.

(By the way, I've gotten questions on why the ages seem to change every chapter. This is simply because the author sucks at remembering the age, or to look it up. So, I'm sorry if I've confused you all. -Otaku)

The day that Hidari reappeared to its Creator-Master was the very same day that had been dreaded by all in the Kyuubi household. Few knew what this day would entail, but all were soon alerted. The household was awoken bright and early, something not even the reigning monarch was used to, but dealt with.

The entire house had been scrubbed spotless for the last several days, and now looked even more like some fairy-tale castle built in some misty land far away from the borders of reality. Not that that impression was far off, considering the manner of creatures that had made it. It was unreal, and if Naruto hadn't been dressed in robes that made him seem almost as unreal as the castle itself, he wouldn't have beleived it for one minute.

Placing a hand to the gentle bulge of his stomach, his child showing through already, he smiled, the strange aqua-and-green spider's-silk kimono and hakama sliding against his skin. His long, silky blonde hair was left free, framing his face in shoulder length spikes. His blue eyes shone, as ever, in a healthy tanned face.

His hand moved upwards, to the small, white bag nestled against his chest. Inside were two of the most precious things in the world. They were going to be his bond to Sasuke and Kyuubi. He had snuck out with Tohru and Haku to go get them. Haku had picked out something similar to give to Zabuza, and they had all laughed at the mental image of what Zabuza would do with it.

Naruto was nervous, but also on the lookout. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to give the precious gifts. Turning his head, slightly, he caught a glimpse of the other "prince of the palace".

Sasuke stood, his midnight eyes locked on his book, his frame supported in a dark blue and black version of Naruto's outfit. His hair had grown longer as well, now he was forced to wear it back, lest it get in his way. He hated the look, for it reminded him of Itachi everytime he looked in the mirror, but he looked as elegant and refined as ever, yet seemed a little as if he was out of place.

Each of them stood on opposite sides of their mate, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Resplendant in a fire-colored kimono and hakama, as well as a white jacket over it, signifying his station, he stood tall and proud. His nine tails were displayed prominently, and he looked every inch the ruler he was, and his consorts looked equally regal.

It took the servants breath away, but few had time to gawk. They were in their places, and the great wooden doors were thrown wide, welcoming in a guest that all were anxious to see leave. There stood Arashi, the three-tailed boar.

His grin showed off his tusks, as he moved through the hall, taking in the splendor and oppulance with which he was greeted. His coarse grown hair spiked, and his beady eyes moved over the ruler and his two companions. His tails flashed quickly in and out of his robes, just as splendid as those of the nine-tails. His whole countenance made Naruto wish to shudder in revulsion, for he reminded him far too much of the men in his old village, but he did not, lest he show this beast fear.

Sasuke looked up from his book, sparing the other lord a glance, a glare, and then returning to his book. The Boar bristled at this insolence, but restrained himself, lest he be...rude.

"Welcome to my home, Lord Arashi. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kyuubi's voice resounded through the hall, all the servants and the retainers of the boar-lord turning to watch the conversation.

"Nothing more than simple curiousity, my old friend. I had heard that after thirteen long years, the great nine-tails, the Lord of the Kitsune has come home, and with souveneirs, as well. Are these your mates then? These human children?"

Kyuubi raged inside, but he knew he must play this cool. Naruto was raging as well, and if he was to keep the upper hand in this, he must make sure that the dear blond one stayed silent.

"Yes, Lord Arashi, they are my mates, as the rumors have no doubt told you. May I introduce to you, Lord Uchiha Sasuke, my consort, and advisor, and Lord Uzumaki Naruto, my second consort, and the bearer of my kit."

Raising a spindly eyebrow at the fox, Arashi continued their verbal banter, bowing mockingly to the two newly introduced Lords. "An honor to meet them. However, I must mention, I see, nor smell, no mating mark upon either of them. Are they not marked then?" The snide remark was greeted by a gentle indent in Kyuubi's brow, indicating he had hit a soft spot.

But it was Sasuke who spoke up, with all the air of a weff-bred royal, "Begging your pardon, my Lords, but my lord Kyuubi has been hard at work righting the chaos that ensued during his long absense. We do wish to be marked as Lord Kyuubi's mates, but the welfare of our people comes first."

It was amazing the effect of those words. Arashi watched as the foxes around him grew smiles, and the entire atmosphere became one of gentle awe and adoration. The fox-people loved these human princes! What was going on here! It was as if, with just one statement, all the pent up rage that had been in the room was gone! He didn't miss the look of utter surprise and pride that Kyuubi sent to Sasuke.

Neither did Naruto. Biting his coral lips, he did not want to be outdone, yet unsure if he would be as well accepted. Pulling in a large breath, Naruto moved forward, smiling softly, as he used to do for Inari and Tsubasa, and as he seemed to be finding himself doing increasingly.

Opening his arms to encompass and welcome all the people in the hall, he said, "Now, now, everyone, lets let these two lords talk in peace." Turning to Kyuubi with a grace he wasn't sure he even had, he bowed, and smiled, "My Lord, perhaps you and Lord Arashi could adjourn to your reception room? If at all possible, I'd like to feed and entertain all of our guests. I can bring food up for the two of you, if you'd like, my lords?" Here, as if on cue, he turned to look at the Boar King, smiling that gentle mother's smile.

The lord wouldn't beleive it. Neither of the three lords in the room could beleive it. It was as if...As if Naruto had been possessed or something... Sasuke watched in awe, as the guests, including Arashi's retainers cheered at the thought of a feast. Arashi looked around, angry and confused that he had lost his edge so easily! He had been one upped by a human BRAT!

Kyuubi was shaking. His eyes were wide, and he was finding it increasingly hard to breath. For just a moment...Just a moment, he hadn't seen Naruto, but a smiling, soft beauty that he hadn't seen since...since her death. He shuddered, as he tried so hard to keep from thinking she was back. This was Naruto! Brash, rough, crass Naruto! Konoha's number one knuckle-head ninja! This wasn't that beautiful, strong, and gentle she-fox he had so long ago mated.

Sasuke noticed the strange reaction Kyuubi was having, looking almost as if he had seen a ghost. Then the raven-haired boy realised. He had, in essence, seen the ghost of his dead mate. Sasuke and Naruto had effectively done exactly what she would have done; defuse the scene and then set up a better scenario. He frowned, wondering if perhaps this was a coincidence, or if, just maybe, Kyuubi had chosen them for the simple reason that Sasuke and Naruto combined basically WERE his fallen mate.

Growling, Arashi suddenly felt very much ignored. Stomping hard enough to send cracks rippling through the floor, many of the guests let out strangled shreiks, moving away from the growling, scowling Boar-Lord.

"I am not here to attend some...state dinner! I am here to challenge the Kyuubi to be sure that he still has the strength to be on the council of the Tailed Beasts!" The demon-lord roared, his tusks making him a fearsome sight indeed.

Naruto frowned, his own innate arrogance answering the call, as well as a bit of hormonal-ness.

"Now you look here, you over grown pig! I will NOT have that kind of violence in my home! You can fight Kyuubi all you want, and by the way, he'll wipe the floor with your ass, but you're not doing it tonight, so just cool your jets, jackass!"

Again, it was as if cold water was thrown on the situation. The crowd began laughing and cheering, the foxes and the boars all sharing in the wonder of such a fiery "queen". However, there was one person that was utterly incenced.

Arashi couldn't stand it! What the hell right did this little...little _whore! _have to tell him to cool down! And the insult to his strength! Sneering, he stepped forward, up the stairs, dwarfing the little blonde by several feet, causing the blue eyed ninja to frown and narrow his eyes.

"Alright, if you are so sure, little queen, then perhaps you will place a wager on it?" He sneered the title, making sure Naruto felt every inch of the insult.

And the blonde did. He growled low, snapping, "Yeah! I'll take any bet you've got, pig-brain!"

Twitching at the further insult, the Boar-king smiled, "If I win, you must formally apologise to me for every insult you have thrown here tonight, as well as sustain twelve lashes. If I lose, then..."

"Then you will sustain the lashes instead, and send a gift, every month, to Lord Naruto for the span of his life." Sasuke interrupted, smirking. He, too, was sure that Kyuubi would wipe the floor with this jackass. Naruto looked to the raven in surprise. He hadn't expected Sasuke to step in.

"That's enough! There will be no talk of lashes or bets! Arashi, if you want your fight, you will get it tommorrow, though I see no point in it. Do NOT threaten my mates." Kyuubi growled, bringing order. Said lord just grinned.

"Ah, but my lord, it wouldn't be interesting, if your little queen did not participate somehow. Surely you do not doubt your own abilities so much that you would not permit this little wager." A trap well baited, for now Naruto had turned that straight-forward stare onto the fox-lord, daring him to go against the blonde's will.

Groaning inwardly, Kyuubi had to aquiesce, lest he have an angry Naruto on his hands. Stress was bad for the kit, as well as bad for his own sanity. Gloating to himself, Arashi grinned, shaking hands with the blonde carrier, sealing their bet.

Sasuke decided that the time for dramatics was just about over, so, taking a page from Naruto's book, he stepped forward, his calm voice carrying, and announced, "Now, let us celebrate. It has been a long, and tiresome journey for our boar tribe friends. Let them rest, and rejoice in the company of the fox-city."

Suddenly energised, the kitsune moved quickly, preparing everything for their guests. After all, their Prince had such faith that they would awe the boars, then they must make sure his faith was not felled.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

The banquet went well, even Arashi had to admit that. The two 'Princes' of the fox kingdom made excellent hosts, the blonde friendly and loud, and the raven-haired one quiet and listening. They made a wonderful team. Arashi would have killed to gain those two as mates. He had to admit it, he was extremely jealous of the ancient fox.

But since when was that news? He'd always been jealous of the fool. He didn't know how good he had it! Sesayo agreed with him, and the Snake Lord had never lied to Arashi. They were the best of friends.

The Boar King was given the best guest suite in the mansion, and slept like a baby. He adored the house, and it fueled his rage, that that twit of a red-head had gotten to be the Nine-Tailed, that his people had gotten this realm, rather than his own. The Boars deserved it so much more.

Standing in the clearing the next morning, surrounded by the gossiping, gaggling people of both Kitsunegakure, and his retainers, that rage came to a head, as he was confronted by the Fox King.

Kyuubi had chosen this feild, as close to a stadium as the demonic races knew, for its openness. A clearing the size of twelve football feilds, surrounded by dense forests, in which many levels of denizens may watch. Many types of terrain rounded the feild, sparse trees scattered through, a lake, this clearing was perfect for their battle.

Stepping forward, the two referees stood, side by side. A boarling, and a kitling, both young, but both old enough to know when someone cheats. The two had spent the night bonding, becoming friends, so that it could be ensured neither would be swayed one way or the other. Standing in the center, under the smiles of the two Princes, and the stares of their combined peoples, the two began the ritual.

"It was decided through deliberation that this would be a two part battle. In the first part, the two competetors will show their proficiency with their human bodies, battling while wearing their human skins." The young vixen intoned, trying to act important, while also staving off giggles. Looking to the boar child, she cued him.

Continuing where she left off, he began, "The second part of the battle will take place whenever one of the two contestants shifts into their beast forms. Then, it will be a battle between the two beast lords. The first one down for a count of ten, with no signs of getting up, will be the loser."

Stepping to the side, the two referees, one raising their right arm, the other their left, waited for the two combatants to enter the feild.

Kyuubi was respledant in his fire red kimono and hakama, two short knives in his hands. His long, red hair was pulled back from his face, resting in a high ponytail, to keep it out of the way. He had a look of determination in his blood red eyes, and one of regal power over his fine features.

Arashi, though clearly not as beautiful, was just as regal in earth toned kimono and hakama. His sleeves were tied out of the way, and he weilded a large axe, swinging it to and fro with ease. His muscular body was set in a very heavy stance, and his handsome, rugged face was sneering, his tusks shining in the light.

Hefting the huge axe, resting it on his shoulder, Arashi looked pointedly at his opponent. The redhead narrowed his eyes, unsure what the boar was thinking. Suddenly, Arashi launched at Kyuubi, with far more speed than the fox had anticipated. The crimson-eyed male had little time to dodge out of the way, pulling a flip that would make the best human gymnast weep for the grace of it.

The ground cracked under the force of the titanic blow, debris shot everywhere, Kyuubi sought to use the cover to his advantage, darting to Arashi, and snapping a dagger towards his throat. The huge male dodged to the left, his cheek split, just as Kyuubi landed where the boar-lord had just been standing, retreiving his dagger from the ground.

"Well now, Arashi, surely you can see I'm not rusty?" Kyuubi sneered. Furiously, the boar wiped off the blood, growling. The crowd cheered as the two clashed again, Kyuubi dodging over the enormous axe, but unable to land a hit.

"Get him, Kyuu! You can do it!" Naruto called over the din, his grin on full force. He knew his Kyuubi would win.

Kyuubi jumped back into the forray, his speed a massive advantage over the heavy handed boar. Arashi swung high, low, trying to score a hit, but failing. The male growled, lunging left, just as Kyuubi dodged to the left, scoring a long gash on Kyuubi's shoulder.

Jumping back, the demon surveyed the damage. Growling himself, Kyuubi ran into a problem. HE could heal it, but would that attract attention to Naruto? Kyuubi masked the pain, unwilling to take the chance yet, laughing. The same laugh taht sent shivvers down his subject's spines. It was the very same laugh that said he enjoyed his own pain as much as his enemy's. Naruto was reminded of the laughs of his tormentors, and shuddered. Kyuubi was too into the fight to notice.

A few more exchanges between the two fighters, and Kyuubi was dripping blood. HE was injured, as was his opponent. The boar lord was frustrated. Kyuubi refused to use his yokai! Damn it, Arashi knew Kyuubi could fight better than this! Well, fine. Time to up the ante then...

Suddenly, grotesquely, the man began changing. Drawing out the genjutsu for the benefit of the two "queens", his bones crunched, shifted. His internal organs lengthened, switching places. His teeth jutted out of his jaw, which was enlarging, just like his body. Soon, he was huge, bigger than the Hokage tower. Thick, brown bristle-like fur covered his body, and with a great squeal, he was the single largest boar Sasuke had ever seen.

Kyuubi growled to himself. He didn't want to do this, but...He had no choice. It was in the rules. Hoping to the high ones that Naruto wouldn't suffer any ill effects from it, he reached deep within the boy, feeling the seal give, bending away from his advances as he pulled on his own yokai. Using it, he added to the clone's mass, forcing his body, much quicker, into that of his giant shape. Kyuubi was once again that giant spirit fox that the villagers of Konoha feared.

And that was what shot through Naruto and Sasuke just how much of a threat that boar really was. Kyuubi was enormous, but Arashi overshadowed him by several stories. Had he thought even one person would have paid attention, Naruto would have yelled out, "Cheat!" But...As it was, everyone was too worked up.

Sasuke however was mulling over something completely different. How in the world would the neighboring human villages miss this?! Those beasts were a beacon, a huge, tempting sign that said, "Look at me, I'm over here, with a bunch of my tasty, tiny friends!" Sasuke had to resist the urge to run, staying instead to cheer on the giant fox that was his mate.

From then on, the battle became savage, vicious. Kyuubi launched himself into it with an untamed fervor, like he was hunting and going to eat the boar-king. A flash of teeth, a clash of titanic sides, and blood spewed the ground just feet from the two princes. They couldn't tell who it belonged to, as the two titanic creatures continued their tussle.

Kyuubi could. It was his own. The huge tusks on his opponent had scored on his flank, sinking deep, and then ripping through muscle and sinew. He couldn't move near as well now...The boar was coming around for another charge. Arashi could feel it. He was going to win!

Scoring again, he sent the red fox-king flying, his tusks ripping into his soft belly. Arashi squealed happily, dancing around the fallen fox, sure that this was his victory, his win. He knew it!

Just then, the fox popped up again, and...everything went black...

Kyuubi had launched himself into the belly of the beast, driving all the air out quickly, knocking the boar out, and technically winning. He had won, but at what cost? The bleeding was making him woozy. He wasn't sure if he could survive a wound so deep. His legs gave out, all four, and he ended up falling onto the dirt.

Avoice called through the darkness, sharp, worried.

"Kyuubi!" Suddenly, there were hands, gently scrubbing through his bloody, dirty fur, and they felt so good...and a face, pressed desperately close to his muzzle. He could hear the sobs, the aching, wailing sound.

"Kyuubi, come on! Wake up! You have to go back to your human form! We can't heal you if you don't!" The voice was anxious, but near calm, as if they were used to tradgedy, and were forcing themselves to think rationally.

Did he? Did he really have to go back to that humanoid form, so small, and weak? Couldn't he just die in dignity? A throb, deep in his heart told him, no. No he couldn't die, because no matter the agony, the seal inside Naruto's navel would keep him alive, and it prefered to keep him in pain, as well.

He knew he wasn't really dying. The bunshin was in pain, and near dying, but he couldn't allow that. He had to stay in that shape. lf he dissapeared in front of everyone, Naruto would be forfeit. They would kill him. He'd never want that.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto was terrified. How, how was it possible?! Kyuubi looked small and pitiful, ensconced in the huge bed in his chambers. Servants were coming and going every hour, bringing various herbs and salves, and such, while the elder foxes tried to work healing on the Lord. But it wasn't working! Naruto could feel the life force in the bunshin fading. He didn't know what would happen if Kyuubi kept his tenacious hold on the bunshin when it faded...

"Naruto-dono!" A voice cried out from the doorway, and Tsubasa ran towards his little lord. Naruto welcomed the boy, holding him, as he tried to stay calm, to think of what he could do. Tsubasa had never seen the blonde like this. He was always so warm, and nice. Now...Now he was shaking, and tears were swimming in his sea-blue eyes. It was as if the world was going to end if Kyuubi-sama didn't make it.

Sasuke couldn't watch. He stood in the hallway, listening to the bustle in the room. He knew Kyuubi wouldn't die. He couldn't. So long as the seal was intact, he couldn't die unless Naruto did. So Kyuubi couldn't die, not like his mother and father. Not like everyone else.

Right?

Tsubasa watched, as the tension in the castle built for three days. Kyuubi continued to lay, near death, in his gigantic bed. Because of the danger to their lord, his teachers had allowed him to stay with the distraught shinobi. He was close at hand, watching, as Naruto stayed on Kyuubi's bed with him, talking to him, telling him to come back, to stop being a wimp. He watched as Sasuke glanced into the room a thousand times a day, hoping for some change, but unable to stand staying around, waiting for it.

Was this what love meant? Being in constant fear that your loved one would die? Wishing so badly, that you could take their place, as he had heard Naruto say over and over?

When he had asked his mother what love was, she had smiled, and said, "You'll understand when you're grown." Did he understand now? If this was what love was, was it really something he wanted?

But then he remembered all the good times. All the laughter between Naruto-dono and Kyuubi-dono. All the mock-brawls between Sasuke-sama and Naruto-dono. Was that what love was? Fun? Joy? Happiness? or was it sorrow? Decay? and Torment?

He...didn't know...He didn't know if he wanted to know.

He entered upon one scene however, that proved that maybe...just maybe, it was worth all the pain. That love was quite worth it.

He had been sent to retreive some things from Naruto's room, so that he could remain with Kyuubi, should the lord wake. Upon arriving back at the red-heads quarters, he heard a joyous shout. Running to find out what was going on, he found Naruto weeping, hugging the prone body of Kyuubi.

"Kyuu! Oh, god! Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you stupid, arrogant fox!" Naruto was yelling, tears of joy streaming down his face, along the whisker-marks. Said fox was laughing, presumably at the boy's worry, holding on tightly to the little shinobi. There was a light in Kyuubi's eyes, one of joy, and sorrow at the same time, as he looked at Naruto.

Sasuke hurried in, calling, "I just heard, is he really awake?"

Kyuubi looked over the mop of blonde hair attached to his chest, and grinned at the raven-haired male. "Yeah, seems I am!" He laughed. Sasuke was stoic, but as he turned away, you could see just a hint of his releif under the curtain of his long hair. He stood by the bed, watching Naruto and Kyuubi chat about all that had happened in the last three days.

"So, Arashi really left?" Kyuubi said, utterly astonished.

"Yup. He wasn't nearly as badly hurt as you, but his pride was totalled. You beat him, Kyuubi, and thanks to you, I'll be getting a present from that big boar every month from now on! But...He skipped out on the whipping, though..." The blonde pouted, even as Kyuubi roared with laughter. It was good to be alive. It was good to have his little mates there for him.

After the mandatory checks, all the other foxes left the three alone, and once they were gone, Naruto broke down. He hid behind his sleeve, sitting by Kyuubi's side on the utterly enormous bed, crying the tears he hadn't been able to while Kyuubi was asleep. He really let lose, crying his heart out, and trying to appologise for it!

Kyuubi smiled gently, stroking the blonde's hair, "Naru-chan, come on now. It's not like I died, or anything!" That earned him a whack on the chest, to which he winced. He tried again, "Come on, Naruto, I'm here, and I'm alive. You don't have to hide your tears from me, I know you're crying anyway!"

"Yeah, we could hear it all the way down the hall." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto grouched, drying his tears. He smiled, a radiant smile, just like the sun coming out from behind a curtain of rainclouds. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle, sweet kiss on Kyuubi's lips. It was just one, and a soft one, but it was there. Kyuubi felt a burst of emotion in his chest, a fountain of thoughts that burst from it (No, no perverted ones...Jeeze...-Otaku).

"I meant it, Fox. Don't you ever leave me that worried again. After all, we're mates...Right?" Naruto said, pulling the treasure from his breast, the small white pouch containing the objects of his love. Pulling them out, he nestled them in the palm of his hands, one each. "Or you, Sasuke! I don't want to have to worry about you either!" He said, a stubborn pout on his lips.

Kyuubi and Sasuke both were awed by the gifts. Sitting in the palm extended to Sasuke was a silver ring, with ornate, delicately carved waves coalescing around the band and a bright turquoise stone in the center. In the palm extended to Kyuubi, was a matching earring, another, equal, blue stone dangling from the hoop of it.

In tandem, the two males took their intended gifts, as Naruto smiled on them, like some benevolent god. Kyuubi had no words, and for once, Sasuke was sputtering, unable to form any. Naruto giggled a little, the solemn, sweet atmosphere utterly broken.

"Well, now, Naru-chan! This is a little sudden, don't you think? I mean...Jeeze..." Kyuubi joked, only to be hit upside the head again.

"I...I have nothing in return to give you, Naruto. You should know that." Sasuke said, turning his back. His hand clutched at the ring, hoping...Maybe, maybe, Naruto would let him keep it?

"I know, Sasuke. But, until we can get back into Konoha, and you can get to your precious clan district, I figure I can wait." Naruto said, brushing it off. He caught a glimpse of the utter surprise in Sasuke's eyes. "What? You expected me to take back my proposal, just cause you can't reciprocate with your clan's symbol? Please! Like I'm that shallow!" (Wow, Naruto knows a big word! -Otaku)

Both Sasuke and Kyuubi looked on in utter surprise, but for very different reasons. Sasuke, because Naruto was being much more understanding than he had thought, and Kyuubi because he had no idea what they meant by Sasuke's clan symbol. Ah well, he was sure he'd get an explanation sometime. However, for now, he had a really nice scene in front of him...

Sasuke had stepped forward, embracing the little Kyuubi container, kissing him fervently, a smile on his face like no one had seen since his brother had destroyed his family. Naruto was utterly shocked, totally void of any reaction. He had never expected this kind of reaction to his gifts...

"Alright, then, if we're going to do this, then I had better do it properly...Come here, you two." Kyuubi said, something indiscernable in his voice. The two glanced at each other, before coming close enough to touch Kyuubi. Sasuke even sacreficed his pride and crawled up onto the bed, so that he could sit next to Kyuubi on the opposite side of Naruto.

Kyuubi pulled them both close, in a one armed hug on both, wincing a bit as they accidentally landed on his poor wounded stomach. But he bore down on the pain. Looking into their bright, questioning eyes, he, if but for a second, questioned if it was the right thing to do. To bind these boys to him forever. Would they regret it later? Or...

But that passed, and he said, softly, "This will probably hurt. What I'm going to do, is bite you, and inject each of you with a special type of yokai. The scar it leaves will be the mating mark that will prove to all of demon kind that we are mated." Here he paused, and then an explosive grin appeared on his face, "Normally, this would happen in the middle of mind-blowing sex, but hey, what can you do?" For which, he received two bonks on the head, one each from a fuming

Naruto and an embarassed Sasuke.

"Now...Just hold still..." he said, after they had calmed down, pulling first Sasuke closer. His reasoning on this choice was, if Naruto saw exactly what was going to happen to him, he wouldn't freak out over it. Pulling the dark-haired boy into an embrace, he first, slowly, kissed the boy into submission. Even Sasuke had to admit that it was a MUCH better kiss than his first.

Then, while the avenger was dazed, Kyuubi nipped and nibbled his way down Sasuke's throat, coaxing his way across the porcelain skin, causing shivvers to erupt from both Sasuke and Naruto's body. Slowly, he reached the point where he would place the mating mark, the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Kissing softly there, he then, quickly, bit down, hard, with his sharp canines, drawing out blood and a deep, painful groan from the boy beneath him. But, like the ninja he was, Sasuke didn't flinch, or balk. He accepted the pain.

Then, Naruto was next. Kyuubi went through much the same ritual, but found that as soon as he came to the spot where he was to bite, Naruto would tense up, and that was no good...So, kicking slowly back up the neck, he nibbled a bit on the blonde's ear, to stave off any tensing, and then, suddenly, bit down, just as hard on the junction, forming the mating mark.

"HEY!!" Naruto cried out, undignified at being tricked so. However, strangely, the pain was soothing, like something that a mother would give to a child to help it sleep. It was...addicting. Naruto felt strangely disturbed that he had even thought that, but couldn't help nagging doubts...

"There, now. You two are claimed. We'll never have to worry about jackasses like Arashi saying that you aren't marked, ever again." Kyuubi grinned, pulling his new mates in close. They were stiff, but soon, the two, first the blonde, then the raven, settled, and curled in towards him. He felt near complete, with his two lifemate's within arms reach. Content, he heard the slow winding down, as the two boys, long exhausted from worry, slept. It wasn't the deep sleep a commoner can get, but rather the healthy, gaurded sleep that shinobi train to acheive, and cannot override.

They slept well that night, all three of them, all together, for the first night of their "marriage". It was restoring, and priceless for the two who had long since lost any feeling of family outside present company.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Hey! And, there it was, the much anticipated chapter eleven! I hope it was worth the wait, I worked on it with all my might!

Itachi: I only got a casual mention...

Otaku: Yes, well, I can't really do anything with you just yet...I'm sorry...

Sasuke: -Glares at Itachi-

Naruto: FINALLY!!!

Thanks, and now, we must part. See you next time! -Bows-


	12. Chapter 12 With this rampant Chaos

(A/N) Hey, everybody, how y'all doing? Anyway, this is the next instalation of the Kits! Saga. Trust me, you might want to get out a hanky now, because it gets bad...

Kits!

Pairings: Wow...Okay, NaruKyuuSasuGaaShuka, plus some IruKaka, and just a smidge of ShinoOc. Also, there are going to be some really cracky Sakura/? Pairings, but their only for the plot, not for anything else! (Please don't eat me alive! -Otaku) and plus I'm going to start pairing off the Rookie Nine.

Warnings: Lots of political stuff, but its played down, so as not to bore you all. Also, we've got some character death, but most of them die anyway in the original, so...Anywho. We've also got Evil!Sakura, and just a twinge of creepiness on her part...

Description: Sasuke and Naruto get thrown headfirst into their duties as princes of the foxes, while Tohru and Shino continue their penpal relations. Naruto learns an awesome new skill! Meanwhile, at Konoha, several people are dying, and no one can find any connections...

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then you definately wouldn't see me writing this, because this would BE the Naruto series. Anywho...

(Oh, and I just found out a couple of days ago that the three-tails was actually a turtle, not a boar...Oh well...I got the second one right, anyway!

Also, for ages, see last chapter. I'm not changing them again. Nor am I repeating myself. I have a hard enough time keeping track of what all the characters are doing, let alone what age they are!

-Otaku)

Kits! Chapter 12

Naruto had been bored. Now, he was swamped. It seemed that since Kyuubi was busy healing, and dealing with extremely important business such as the various treaties with the other countries, both human and demon, that he and Sasuke were left to deal with internal matters! They were inundated with requests for financial aid, marital disputes, territory disputes, and gods only know what else these silly kitsune come up with!

Sasuke wasn't finding it too appealing either. But, where as Naruto could deal with sudden incurrences on his personal space, Sasuke's method was to simply hold court once a week, and if they needed something they could bring it to him then. He couldn't deal with it like Naruto, who was getting accosted on his walks around the city, various complaints and such, that the blonde, though often short tempered, dealt with with efficiency and stamina.

One such request actually forced Sasuke to rely on a method he felt a little too close to his brothers. A guard had come forth, holding a baby kit, barely born. A vixen as well as a male came forth, both claiming it. The vixen said that since she birthed it, it was hers, and the male said that he was half the parents as well, so it was his.

Naruto was at a loss of what to do. He didn't really want to remove the child from either one of it's parents. The poor thing needed a good home! He didn't want to see it hurt, and it was just a baby!

Sasuke understood the arguments on both sides, and surely there was a way to solve this. Taking a page out of his brother's book, he fixed them both with a stare, before declaring, "Take the child, and cut it in two. Give one half to each parent."

The cries of utter revulsion came from all, and Sasuke was treated to a disgusted glare from Naruto.

"Have you gone out of your teeny Avenger mind?!" Naruto yelled, "How is that going to do anything but put an innocent child to death?!"

"Just do it." Sasuke said, calm as always. He turned to Naruto, "This is the only way to be fair. They both had a hand in making the child, and they both obviously love their child, so this is the only method available to us."

The male nodded, saddened, but willing to accept the Prince's judgement. The vixen, wild eyed, clutched the child to her breast. She looked around, hoping for someone to help her.

"No! I'd rather see my child raised by that male, than to see him harmed! Please! I'll give him to him, just...Just don't harm my child!" She yelled, hoping to appeal to the prince's sense of mercy. Naruto froze. He could stop this, just as easily as Sasuke had started it, but...Who should he give the child to?

It seemed a simple answer to him. And apperantly, it was to Sasuke as well, for Sasuke turned to him, with that quiet Uchiha smile, and nodded, allowing him the descision. He turned to the two, and began walking towards them. Taking the baby from the mother, and in gentle arms, holding the cooing child, the golden haired prince smiled at the kit.

"This will one day be a full grown fox. Until then, it needs all the love, and compassion it can handle. You two are his parents! You shouldn't fight amongst each other! If this had been a human child, I would say you two should work it out, but this child will need to learn all the essential Kitsune culture, as well. You, madame, " He said, turning to the vixen, "are a sweet, kind woman, and I can tell you truly love your child. You would rather see it in another's arms than hurt. I commend you for that. And you sir, " he said, turning now to the male, "are a brave individual, willing to sacrifice your own child, should your prince demand it. I appreciate that kind of loyalty. So, as Lord Kyuubi's mate, I award custody of this child to both of you. You will share him, and teach him properly. And hopefully, you two will learn something from each other as well. Good luck."

And, finally finished, Naruto kissed the babe on the forehead, smiling down at the child, before handing him back to his parents, who hopefully, would learn to live peacefully with each other, for the sake of their child.

Many more cases, just as harrowing as this one, appeared before the two princes, and, slowly, over the weeks, they began to become used to their noble duties. Naruto, pregnant still, actually enjoyed having something to do, since training was becoming harder. He found it nearly impossible to move with the same speed and accuracy he had had before his growing babe.

He endured, however, and perservered. He only hoped he wasn't doing damage to the baby.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

While his "Princess" was training, Tohru often had little to do. However, he found that this was a perfect time to reply to the strange shinobi's request. He was rather peeved, especially since the interloper had even suggested he change Aurora's name to Hidari! This was severely intriguing. Especially since when Tohru had lived in the leaf-village, there had seemed no ninja who would show any interest in a dying child.

"Aurora, I give you the freedom to choose. Whichever name you choose will suit me fine." He whispered to the little creature. Those liquid purple eyes never left it's Creator-Master's face.

"I...Well, Master, I was wondering if perhaps, I could have a companion? Then we could use one name for him and the other for me?" Aurora had been apprehensive bringing this up to it's dear Master. It wasn't sure what using the Water of Life cost it's Creator, and it didn't want it's Master to suffer.

Tohru was surprised. He wasn't even sure what gender this creature was, much less if it could reproduce, yet here it was asking for a companion. He couldn't deny it, especially since the little voice had sounded so very lonely while it spoke. He failed to imagine what it would be like, to be the only one of your kind. He was saddened by it.

"Alright, little one. Find me a suitable butterfly for you, and I will create you a Life-Companion." He smiled, unknowingly creating a small culture for the little creatures, just speaking those words. Tohru wondered what he would do, if the two procreated. If he had created an entirely new species. He wondered what that would do to the world.

It was a few days before Aurora brought back a beautiful, red and yellow winged butterfly, rather flighty in nature. Tohru commended his creation on a beautiful choice of companion. Taking out his flask of the Water, he poured just the tiniest bit on the butterfly, and both he and Aurora watched as it worked it's magic.

The little being grew, twisting, changing, slowly, almost painfully. It's legs collided, solidifying and combining, to form arms and legs, tiny, but perfectly working. It's tiny hands clenched in pain as the rest of it formed, it's legs, body, and finally, it's head. The same tiny ears, long, and pointed, grew, and soon became shrouded by short, fire-red hair, spiked as if styled somehow. The little creature blinked open large, liquid, pupiless green eyes, and looked around. Fluttering it's beautiful flame-designed wings, it opened it's tiny mouth, as if seeking to talk.

Aurora fluttered down next to it, and smiled. It was strange, seeing two such similar, and yet so different creatures standing next to each other on his hand. Where Aurora was a feminine androgyny, the newly born Hidari was rather masculing looking. Aurora's skin was a light, sparkling green, matching it's beautiful peacocklike wings, Hidari's skin was a bright yellow color. Aurora's long, soft blue hair was more elegent and refined, where Hidari's was sharp, and pointed.

"Happy Birthday, Hidari." Tohru said, smiling down at his new creation. Aurora took Hidari's hand, which caused the little thing to look at it's companion strangely. "Now, do not fear, Hidari, Aurora is your Life-Companion. You two were created as equals. You are safe here, with myself and with Aurora."

Those green eyes turned on Tohru and a questioning look appeared on his face. It seemed Hidari wouldn't be one to talk much...

"He is our Creator-Master, Hidari! We owe him our very existance. He created us with the Water of Life. We...We are Aurora and Hidari, the first of our kind!" Aurora announced, happy and proud. However, this left Tohru with a slight problem. He didn't know what to call these creatures. Now that there were two of them, they needed a name for their species.

Finally, after a few days deliberation, he decided to call them Faeries, after the old Fairy tales. They certainly resembled the little nature spirits that tricked and traded with humans. Informing them of this, Aurora smiled, and fluttered around her Creator-Master's head, and Hidari smiled as well, but stayed firmly planted on his creator's shoulder.

Now, Tohru knew their genders for sure, because something in their chemical makeup had changed during the days they spent with each other. Hidari, for lack of a better term, grew genitals, and Aurora gained mamory glands on her chest, much like those of a female human. It was because of this that Tohru managed to find some small handkerchiefs around the castle, and give them to the little beings. They accepted them graciously, and turned them into small, rather barbaric outfits, usually dresses for Aurora, and some form of tunic for Hidari.

One day, after Hidari had been born, Aurora came to her Master, dressed in an elegant, if somewhat ripped gown of blue-green silk, and flitted in front of him. Tohru turned to the little creature, and waited for her to speak up.

"Aren't you going to answer Master Shino's message?" She asked. Tohru found himself a bit urked that she had called him that.

"Alright, Aurora, I'll answer. Repeat the message to me again?"

"'I, Shino Aburame, would like to know who you are, to create such a magnificent insect. Please contact me again, using this little one. He will know where to come to give me your response.' End message." She intoned, before resting on her master's knee, waiting for the response.

"Alright, I'll reply, but I want both you and Hidari to go this time, and I want you to stay for a full day, and then I want you, Aurora to return with the message. Hidari will stay, in case he forgets something he wanted to put in the message. Then, when I reply, you two will stay there for another day, and then switch, Hidari delivering his message that time. Do you understand?"

She nodded, and smiled. She would hate to be away from her beloved Hidari, but they would obey. Tohru was their Creator after all.

"Here's the message. Are you ready?" At a nod, he began. "I am Tohru, and that is all you need to know. I created these beings to help me. Why are you so interested in my Faeries? Surely, you, as a ninja, have better things to do. Aurora will deliver your message to me, and Hidari will stay with you, should you need anything. When Aurora returns with my message to you, send Hidari with the reply the next day, alright? I look forward to hearing from you. That's the end of the message, Aurora." She nodded, and recited it again for him. Tohru was always amazed at how much these little beings could memorise in one sitting. It was astounding.

"Hidari and I will leave in the morning to deliver the message, Master." She said, smiling again. She couldn't wait to watch what passed between her Creator and Master Shino. Finding her Life-Companion sleeping under a flower, she woke him and told him of their mission. They began gathering things they would need, and in the morning, left, silently as the wind they rode.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Meanwhile, Sakura was becoming rather notorious. It seemed as if she was simply becoming a Lolita icon, dating older men, starting with Ibiki Morino (I think that's his name...-Otaku), the interogations head. He was in charge of gathering information from the various spies the ANBU manage to catch.

That is, until he turned up dead, two weeks after he began dating Sakura. No one could really explain his death. He was found in a ditch, a few blocks away from Sakura's house, and it was deduced that he was coming to see her, from the flowers he had in his hand. His dead body was just staring off into space, rather disconcertingly, as if he died happy. Had they not been ANBU, his finders would have sobbed, at the loss of such a fine shinobi.

At the funeral, Sakura was seen being comforted by Asuma, who, everyone knew, was having a rocky time with Kurenai. Of her sensei, no one knew. He had for lack of a better term, dissapeared. No one had seen him since his and Iruka's break up, except in the company of the red-headed kunoichi that no one really knew. Iruka was at the funeral, and though several gossip mongers tried to pry information out of him, he was tight-lipped, and utterly silent. It was strange.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kyuubi, trying to reconnect with his youngest mate, had sought the blonde out, hoping to gain some favor with him. He found the little blonde trying his hardest to train, even while the child in his belly made it rather hard for him.

"Naru-chan, I...Let's train together!" He said, grabbing Naruto into a huge hug. The blonde griped at him, but sooner or later, relaxed into the hug. Naruto was actually rather happy that Kyuubi wasn't too busy with his work. He had missed the fox's constant presence, though they still chatted through the seal, it was less frequent now.

"Alright! Alright, Kyuubi, just settle down." The blonde grinned, pushing the fox-man away from himself. Setting into a stance, he initiated a spar between the two, and it just took off from there.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Just months after Ibiki was found dead, so too was Asuma Sarutobi. He too, was found in a ditch, as if going to see Sakura, with candy, this time. And again, he seemed happy to have died. It was strange, of course, but no one, in the whole shinobi village could find any information to implicate the pink haired shinobi who sobbed at the two's funerals.

Rumors began flying, varying stories. Some said a demon had a grudge against Sakura, and was punishing her for being vain. Some said Sakura was the demon, and was feeding off the men. Others said that she was just plain bad luck, and anyone who stayed in contact with her would die as well. And still others blamed it on the Kyuubi, one last dying strike against the village it had tortured.

Even so, Sakura earned herself the title of "the Cherry Blossom Widow". She secretly loved the name, though she outwardly protested it being used. She wanted to be feared, to be loved, as her mistress was. Her teacher was beautiful, deadly, and utterly uncatchable, and she wanted to be the same.

How else would she steal back Sasuke from that damn bastard? (hm...does this remind anyone else of the Shippuuden arch? Or is it just me? -Otaku)

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto was learning quickly, even Kyuubi had to admit. It had taken him over two hundred years to learn this technique, as simple as it was, and his little mate had it down within two weeks! Though, he had to admit, with as fine a teacher as him, he would've learned it a lot faster too. And, the boy had natural talent, shifting his conciousness to work with the 'jutsu' as he called it, allowing his mind to figure out the inherant parts of it.

He was doing so well...Yet, Kyuubi would still sense a turmoil, in his heart and mind, sometimes. Whenever Kyuubi got too close, or touched him, he would feel a tremor of fear run through the little Jinchuuriki. It made him sad, and angry, to think that Naruto might fear him. But he knew that the little one couldn't help it.

He had thought that teaching him the Fuin no Kaze would help. Maybe learning the Wind Seal would help him to calm, to steady himself. Kyuubi had known for years that Naruto was a Wind User. He had the personality for it, the mind for it. He was quick, flighty, utterly fascinated with the world around him, and rather uncontrollable.

So perhaps, learning a technique to put him in contact with his own nature would help the boy to alleviate some of his fears. It seemed to be working, but only time will tell...

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

The third Hokage was no fool. Nor was he prone to ignoring a situation, especially if it posed a threat to the village he loved and protected. He had hoped that by using that damnable vixen they would perhaps locate their own errant fox, and then return him home. Then, perhaps, they could have been rid of her.

But now, after all the damage she was causing, he had no choice. He had to make her leave. She was a threat, and she was destroying his home, his people, one by one.

She had destroyed Kakashi, taking away the only thing he had loved, since he lost Obito.

She had compromised Iruka's ability to teach, simply by putting his heart into the shredder.

She was corrupting, corroding away at Sakura's soul, turning her into a ruthless she-demon, much like herself.

She was slowly eating away at the sanity of several of the Genin, among them: Hyuuga Hinata, who she was poisoning with false sympathy; Hyuuga Neji, who she was slowly devouring his trust in all; Inuzuka Kiba, who was slowly losing control on the tenuous balance his family keeps between the wild of the animals, and the humanity of his soul; and finally, she was destroying Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, by raising doubts about their own friendship.

And worse still, he knew in the reaches of his heart, she was responsible for the death of his son. However indirectly.

All he could do was watch, as the beginning stages took root. But now, before this evil flower blossomed, he could uproot it, and drive it out of his beautiful leaf garden. He would drive the she-fox out, turn her away, whether they found the fox-village or not.

These were his thoughts that night, that fateful last night. These were his thoughts as his Anbu fell, silently, to the illusions of a master vixen. These were the images, the rants that filled his mind, as she snuck into his office, where he was finishing up the remnants of the day's paperwork.

Sensing the presence, he turned, quickly, armed. He was a shinobi, though old, and would go down fighting. Or so he thought.

It was Orochimaru. Young, sweet, before he had been corrupted with thoughts of experiments, and immortality. This was the child he had nearly raised, after the war had taken his parents, after the academy had turned out yet another child prodigy. This...was his student, his failure.

But, he was too young...Even now, he would be fifty or more...Surely...This was some trick?

Before he could call out, new gaurds burst through the door, only they saw an Orochimaru much older, in his thirties, with his kunai at the Hokage's throat. They stayed their hands. The snake-summoner had their leader, whom they had sworn to protect.

Orochimaru gave one last grin, his long, slimy tongue sliding down the old man's cheek, and whispered in his ear, "It's been fun, old man. But your time is up."

Blood sprayed everywhere, as the jugular was sliced open. The poison on the blade quickly took it's toll, stopping the elder's heart before he had even bled to death. Before his killer had even fled the room, through a window.

Laughing out, in his voice, Tsumi called out, "Sound will DESTROY Konoha! Wait for us, for we will strike, fearsome and swift!"

And the snake-master dissapeared.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Oooooh! I am SO evil! Sorry guys, but Sarutobi had to die, or else Tsunade would never get to play a part! And she is VITAL to my story line. Okay? Don't worry, he will be avenged...In one way or another.

Naruto: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND TRAGEDY?!

Otaku: Not sure...Not enough love as a child? -shrugs-

All the Konoha orphans: -glares at Otaku-

Otaku: What?

Tune in for the next chappie, after all, we've still got to find out what Tsumi's up to!


	13. Chapter 13 Your Reality

(A/N) Okay, now we're getting into the meat of the story. This is where it starts getting interesting. For all you who have been waiting so patiently, this chapter contains:

THE BIRTH!!!

Kits!

Pairings: NaruKyuuSasuGaaShuka, as well as IruKaka, and some ShinoOc. I've also decided to put in some ShikaChou. I'm sorry but I just love those two, as a pairing.

Warnings: Complications, birth, sneak attacks, and quite a bit of insanity. I intend to start showing some of what the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team are doing. This is gonna get hectic.

Description: The seventh tail has decided to visit, and Naruto's having some problems with his kit. Also, Shikamaru is noticing a bunch of strange occurences around his friends, and some changes in each's personality. What can he do about it? And why is Shino talking to himself?!

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. If I did, Naruto's abuse would be public knowledge, and all those involved would be punished severely.

Run Away Chap. 13

Kyuubi was utterly surprised to find the seven tails on his doorstep. Not only that, but with a very small entourage, and no announcement. Had it not been Sesayoi, he would have growled. But being that it was in fact the snake demon, he had to be extra careful.

He remembered back when the nine of them had ascended, had gained their titles. While he had been a trickster, and relied on human stupidity to sheild his people, Sesayoi had used every form of treachery to carve out his kind's domain among the ashes of former human kingdoms. Kyuubi knew he could take him in a one on one fight, but he doubted it would come to that. The snake lord was far too sneaky for that.

Now, with a heavily pregnant Naruto and a dangerously sinister snake-lord living in the same house, Kyuubi was on edge, constantly.

The start of it all was when Sesayoi showed up. He hadn't sent word, but the kitsune gaurd had noticed, and sent news of his arrival ahead, so that their Lord could get everything situated. They had even attempted to place the incoming party in a maze-illusion, but that failed miserably.

So, when the seven tail finally made it to his palace, Kyuubi greeted him, his two mates standing at his side, Sasuke helping Naruto to stay steady, for the pregnancy was weighing heavily upon the male's hips. He had a tendency to fall over, recently, so he usually stayed in bed. Now, however, since another lord had come for a visit, he was required by curtesy, to be there to greet him.

It annoyed Naruto to all hell, and had he not been in quite a bit of backpain, and trying to stifle groans, he would have cursed the snake lord.

Sesayoi was a beautiful man, with long, silver hair, the same color as his animal form, that reached to his ankles, and was kept in a neglected ponytail that had slid halfway down his back. He was dressed in a simple forest green kimono, with snake-scale chestplate, and gauntlets. He didn't wear hakama, which made his outfit look all the more feminine, along with his pale skin. His dark eyes were mesmerising, and Sasuke was almost caught before he remembered what Kyuubi had warned them about.

"Don't look in Sesayoi's eyes. He's just like a snake, and can charm a person with just his eyes." The fox-lord had warned them. Naruto had no problems avoiding his eyes, because he was too busy trying not to hurl. He was finding out quickly that pregnancy was not a fun thing.

Their guest's eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful, pregnant male beside his old comrade. He smiled, a slow, oily smile that was so common in his people. He now knew a way to test Kyuubi. And test it would be.

"Ah, my dear old friend, how are you?" He spoke, soft, and sweet, though poison hid under his words.

"Well, Sesayoi, and you?" Kyuubi could barely keep the growl from his voice, but he smiled just as concealing a smile as Sesayoi's. It was a silent battle, a fight of two wills, and all felt it. Naruto's kit gave a kick, in response, causing Naruto to gasp.

"I see your child is as healthy as his father, eh, Kyuubi?" Sesayoi said, turning that smile upon the blonde.

"Yes, and quite a handful, too!" Naruto growled out, through the pain. The court laughed, sure that if the mother could joke about the pain now, it was going to be a fine child.

"The bearer is strong, and the child will be too. I am...appreciative of your concern. My servants will show you and your entourage to your rooms. After you are settled, dinner will be announced. We will all be in attendance, and hope that you can put aside the weariness from your travels to join us." Kyuubi said, making it less a hope, and more an order. Sesayoi wasn't stupid. Nor was he deaf. He knew what would happen should he not appear.

He would lose face, in this battle. That was unnacceptable. So, he followed the lowly servants out of the sun-drenched chamber, and down the winding corridors of the tree-castle, to his apartments, that, though sumptuous, had a thrown-together feel.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, once the slimy snake bastard was out of the hall. Naruto kept wincing, every few minutes, and as far as Sasuke knew that wasn't normal in pregnancies.

"No, dammit! This kid is determined to tear me in HALF!!" Naruto growled, curling around his enlarged abdomen. He knew this wasn't normal either, but he was in too much pain to be scared. It felt as if the child was tearing at his belly, kicking and clawing.

Kyuubi came over, and placing his hands on the swollen womb, he pulsed a little bit of his demonic aura around the fetus. This seemed to calm the child, still its movements. It was the only thing that really worked, he had noticed. Something about the deep red chakra just soothed the child within Naruto.

Tohru came forward, helping the young male to waddle out to a garden. The air was gentle, and the weak fall sunshine shone in through the hole in the bark above them. The plants moved softly, and the entire air of the place was soothing, and calming. Naruto breathed a sigh of releif. Hopefully, the surroundings would influence his child to sleep.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Ever since his sensei's death, Shikamaru has had no one to play Shogi with. But now, now he felt as if he were on the board, as if he was one of the peices. He wasn't sure which one he would be considered, but...

Things were moving, fast, and he didn't like the way they were moving. The entire board seemed to be under the control of someone, or something else. It didn't help that there was an enemy queen on his side of the feild, and they had just lost king. Now, they needed to find a new one, quick, before the sound ninja attacked again.

The assasination of the hokage was a terrible, and much greived occurence. They had had trouble finding a replacement. Within the months after his death, the council had sought out Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, hoping he would take the position, but he turned it down. Instead, he went on a mission to find Tsunade, his fellow Sannin, who eventually did take the position.

Tsunade, when she took the throne, refused to cancel the Chuunin exams, simply because she didn't want to lost face in front of the other villages. After all, their ally, the Sand Village, was coming. There was no way they could cancel it.

Even worse, they had all found out the reason the third hokage had sought to get that dumbass Naruto back. After Sarutobi's death, the fifth hokage had felt no need to keep the secrecy. It was widly acknowledged and talked about.

Naruto was the Kyuubi.

Now, that was something Shikamaru hadn't seen coming. Sure, the boy was stupid, and utterly too loud, but he wasn't demonic. He wasn't a monster. If he was, he would have destroyed them all, already. So it made little sense.

But for some reason, even sweet, personable Chouji believed him to be the evil fox that had attacked their village. He had never considered that Chouji might be that...judgemental. Yeah, he had lost his mother to that beast, but they had all lost loved ones. The little blonde hadn't caused that destruction, but it seemed everyone was willing to blame him.

He could see a much more immenent threat, and it stood right in front of the little shop he was currently sharing barbeque with his team in. She was the buxom, red-headed new Jounin that had appeared just before the Sandaime's assassination. The strangest thing was, she wasn't under suspicion for the attack. It appeared the Sandaime had given her asylum, and given her Konoha-nin status.

He didn't trust her. Shino avoided her too, and he was just as smart as Shikamaru. Something was wrong with this woman, and he had no idea what it could be. He didn't want to bring it up, however, since most seemed really taken with her. He had to admit, she was quite charming.

Chouji talked about her, more and more now. It was causing Shikamaru just a bit of pain, to hear his dearest person talking about that questionable woman that way. But he had to stay calm. He had to think. Ever since Sakura's dubious title, Ino had withdrawn, more and more into herself. She talked less, and she spent more time alone. Shikamaru was worried.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Being heavily pregnant didn't sit well with Naruto. Not at all. His hips hurt constantly, and he wondered if maybe this was why women had those huge hips. His back was straining to keep him up straight under the strange forward-pulling weight of the baby. And he couldn't begin to describe the nausea.

The first dinner he had shared with the seventails had had him puking for nearly two hours afterward. He couldn't keep anything down, and it was pissing him off! It didn't help that the damn snake-bastard (heh, heh...Yeah, you can see what's coming, can't you! -Otaku) kept swallowing his food whole!

Inadvertantly, it seemed he was meant to run into Sesayoi today. Just as he was going out for a walk, since his baby seemed to be sleeping at the moment, he almost walked right into the snake-lord. Tohru was right beside him, and helped to steady him, but the blue-haired boy seemed rather preoccupied by something.

Perhaps that was why he didn't see the attack coming.

Before Naruto could even smile at the lord, to perhaps bely the fact that he hated the man, Naruto felt an intense, utterly horrible pain. His head jerked down, as his hands came forward, to protect the most precious part of him, his child, but it was too late.

Sesayoi, still wearing that damnable smile, had punched him, full strenth, right in the stomach. He could feel a crushing pain, and an overwhelming fear. He fell backwards, and Tohru was fighting Sesayoi now, and losing.

Naruto cried out, as contractions start to hit. He felt his hakama grow wet, and all he could think was, 'NO!! Too soon!'

Kyuubi felt the boy's pain, as if it were his own, and even as he cut that pain out of his mind, appeared next to the boy. A quick glance told him everything that was going on, and he growled. There was blood, mixed with the amniotic fluid. Something was wrong with his baby.

Supporting the blonde, who was trying to breath, like the females had taught him, but he was in so much pain, Kyuubi sent a poisonous look at Sesayoi, who was fending off Tohru easily, with that same slinky smile.

"Sesayoi, I will deal with you once I know my mate is alright. Until then, GAURDS!" He bellowed. Five seventailed foxes appeared, and bowed to their lord. "Take this snake to his chambers, and make sure he doesn't escape."

When that was taken care of, he carried his small mate as quickly as possible to his room. Servants scurried this way and that, and Rinko was sent to fetch the midwives. Sasuke came out of his room, just waking, unsure what was going on. He saw Kyuubi, standing agitatedly in one of the double doors leading to Naruto's room.

Something had gone wrong.

"Kyuubi, what happened?" Sasuke demanded. Giving the pretty boy a condensed version of what he knew, Kyuubi kept his worried eyes on his laboring mate. The blonde was pale, and writhing, he was in so much pain. It beat at Kyuubi's mental barriers, and he was hard pressed to keep it out.

Sasuke's cold, dark eyes flared blood-red. He was pissed. How dare that snake attack Naruto on their own soil?! And to use such an underhanded tactic against Kyuubi! The dark-haired male stalked down the halls, searching out this bastard.

When Sasuke found the rooms in which Sesayoi was being held, he nodded to the gaurds, who let him pass. The dark haired male entered the room, regal, tall and utterly furious. He stared down the white snake, his sharingan reflecting his attempts at mind control.

"You hurt Naruto. Explain." Sasuke's order was clipped, and his voice an arresting calm that reminded the snake king of his own.

"I'm afraid, lord Sasuke, that I have no idea what you are talking about. I merely set a test." The snake said, feigning innocence. Sesayoi knew there was nothing the fox could do. If Kyuubi attacked Sesayoi, a war of unimaginable fury and destruction would ensue, and the human world would suffer for it.

"Sesayoi, you are a coward, and honorless. You attack the pregnant, defenseless mate of a fellow lord. You are lower than low, lower than the filthiest swamp creature. I will make sure you rue the day you even thought of laying a hand on my mate, and you will writhe in pain, before you die. This I swear on the blood of the Uchiha." Sasuke's voice stayed even, and calm all through out his rant, and his blood red eyes were trained on the albino lords every move. When he finished, he turned, the sleeves of his kimono whirling, and he stormed out.

Sesayoi, for some strange reason, felt very afraid.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

The springtime of youth was fast becoming a cold winter! Lee could feel it all around him, in his fellow teammates, and in the younger teams as well. His comrades were becoming stranger and stranger by the day. Not only was the normally calm, collected Neji becoming twitchy, Tenten was getting stressed and worried about the state of the village.

It wasn't a good situation.

That day in practice, they had lost thirty seven shuriken, three kunai, and a whindmill shuriken, to Neji's paranoid attacks on random woodland creatures. When he was asked what was going on, he just mumbled, glaring them down, with that slightly disconcerting lilac gaze of his.

Lee, however, was immune to that stare, for he found the strange lavender color of his colleague's eyes soothing. He could stare at them all day, but he was busy most of that time with training. He couldn't help but notice other signs of Neji's distress, however. The boy wasn't just flinching away from people he usually trusted, he was paler than usual. His lustrous hair, which Lee never failed to notice, was dull, and usually in a haphazard state of unbrushed-ness.

It wasn't like Neji, and even Tenten noticed. She brought up that he might be having problems at home, perhaps the main branch was giving him trouble again, but that was dismissed, when Hinata began to show the same strains.

Lee was at a loss, and inexplicably, he wished he could just grin at the feminine boy, and promise to take all his troubles away, sealing the oath with the 'good-guy' pose.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

A raw, painful cry was ripped from Naruto's throat, as another set of crippling contractions began. The midwives were doing all they could, but the child was stubborn as it's carrier, and on top of that, said carrier wasn't nearly far enough along yet for them to start the procedure. You see, for male pregnancies, there was no where for the child to exit, so a Cesarian Section, or C-Section, was required. But the child had to be in the lower half of the womb! (Okay, I'm making this up by the seat of my pants, here, so bear with me any medical types who read this...-Otaku)

A sobbing grunt, as Naruto bore down again, on the babe inside him, who seemed intent on causing him pain. He had been at this for eight hours already, and it wasn't getting any easier. He swore that the only thing that kept him from passing out was his ninja training. The only repreive he got was when the contractions stopped, and blessed rest was allowed him. During the pain, he could only curse the world for it's sick sense of humor and curse Kyuubi for putting him through this.

The red-head had stayed with him through the entire labor, and kept encouraging him, and strangely enough, holdin his hand. Naruto was always insanely grateful for this when the contractions started, because then he had something to bear down on, something to concentrate on other than the searing, ripping pain.

"Come on, dear one, you can do this, just a little longer." Kyuubi crooned to him, and sometimes the blonde wanted to just shove the bastards tongue down his throat to shut him up. Again, a raw cry was brough to his throat as his child moved, twisting in his womb. His blue eyes filled with tears of pain, and the midwives scurried, worry over taking them.

Another four and a half hours of this passed, and the child still hadn't moved any lower. Something was definately wrong, and they knew it. They didn't want to risk the surgery, but they had no choice. Naruto's strength was fading, and the pain was getting worse. He was getting pale, which indicated a possible internal hemmorage (in other words, Naruto was bleeding on the inside. -Otaku) and complications with the babe.

The head midwife, a silvering fox-woman who had seen several birthings, aproached the two mates of the pregnant male.

"My lords, he is fading fast, and I'm afraid we may lose them both if we don't start the procedure now. The child is being stubborn, and refuses to move lower. We may...We may end up losing the child if we procede with the C-Section, but it's worth the risk in my opinion."

Naruto gave another great heave and a strangled scream, as Sasuke and Kyuubi shared a look. Turning as one, they nodded, Kyuubi stating, "Start the procedure." They would not lose Naruto, no matter if the child died.

They were then ushered out of the birthing room, and the midwives began. Another hour later, they had gotten to the child, and finally saw the problem. It was being strangled by it's own umbilical cord! It was as if the child wished death, before it even began!

Pulling the child from the womb, the head midwife unwrapped the cord, but the babe, a boy, was already blue, and had no breath in it. She glanced at Naruto who, exhausted, and still bleeding, was desperately trying to see over the white cloth barrier they had erected to keep him from seeing his own innards.

"What's wrong?! Why isn't it crying?!" He questioned, his voice high with worry.

They shared a glance, each wondering if they should tell him. He forced himself upright, fear and worry giving him a burst of strength, and he gasped, when he saw the blue of his baby's skin. Tears again came to those beautiful eyes, as he stared in horror.

"No...No! NO!!!" He cried, reaching for the boy, the child that had been forced on him, but still had all his love, and all his care. He felt his heart break with every moment that little chest refused to rise, to take in the life-giving air.

Kyuubi and Sasuke immediately knew something was wrong, when they heard the crash, the yell, as Naruto ripped his way from the birthing bed, and to his child. They thrust open the doors onto the most saddening scene in the history of his life. Naruto was limp, on the floor, holding a silent, still child to his chest, weeping, begging the little body to take a breath, screaming at the child.

"You can't die! Don't! Don't leave me alone! Please, oh god, just breathe! PLEASE!!!" Naruto's voice broke, a sob tearing through his words, as he cradled the baby, his son, to him.

Kyuubi shot forward, closely followed by his dark-haired fellow. Strong arms encircled the weeping blonde, and a strangled, horrible wail rose and filled the night air. The blue-eyed boy held the child to his heart, praying to all the gods, all the saints, all the spirits he could that his child would somehow come back to life, that it would take a breath.

Sasuke could only imagine how hard it was on the blonde, having carried, and loved the child, only to have it die before he could even hold it. He pressed a hand into the small back, feeling the skin below his fingers, slimey and warm, feeling for some bit of soul, some lingering spirit, hoping.

Then, he felt it. A small, tiny heart beat. It was faint, and irregular, but there. The child was ALIVE! The son Naruto had bore was alive! But something was keeping him from breathing!

Sasuke immediately pulled the child from Naruto's arms, causing the blonde to wail again, in distress, and fix Sasuke with a look that was half hatred, half hurt. But Sasuke ignored this, sure that there was some way to make the child breathe.

Thinking lightning quick, barely hearing Kyuubi's rebuke, he stroked along the child's throat, feeling for an obstruction, and finally, finding one! It seemed some phlegm, left over from the amniotic fluid, was lodged in the infants asophagus. Lack of air had left the child unconcious, and therefore unable to even cry, or try to remove the lump.

With a sharp burst of chakra, Sasuke dislodged the blockage, and, turning the child over, delivered a sharp smack on the child's rear, to awaken it. It worked like a charm, and the infant awoke, with a healthy scream, and a large glob of phlegm falling with a splat onto the stone floor. The baby boy's wails filled the room, as Sasuke, with a proud, warm smile, delivered the child back to it's "mother".

Naruto's eyes were filled with utter wonder, thankfullness, and complete, unreserved love, as it moved over the child, his child. The boy's wailing subsided as Naruto crooned to him, his beautiful blue eyes opening, to watch it's mother's face.

The child was small, and utterly perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, and a small, slimey tail. He had strange fox-ears on his head as well, which were swivveling around to catch every sound. His tiny, upturned nose was twitching, filling with smells, especially the soothing scent that was his mother. He cooed, along with his mother's voice, young as he was. His small, beautiful face was unmarred, missing the whisker marks that were so distinct on his mother's face. However, his blue eyes, so like his mothers, were also marked with some of his father's blood as well, for their pupils, not circular like a humans, were slitted, like a cat's, or perhaps, like a fox's.

"He's perfect..." Kyuubi smiled, staring down at his little kit. "What should we name him, Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Yoh." Naruto said, without hesitation. The name had come to him, the minute those eyes had opened. "Yoh Uzumaki, Prince of the Kitsune."

Sasuke nodded his head in approval, commenting, "'Leaf', eh? A good name. Perhaps it will tame some of the wild nature of his blood." He said, grinning.

Naruto's fatigue caught up with him, and his eyes, though bright with love and pride for his new son, drooped, unable to stay open. The bundle in his arms yawned as well, before closing it's own eyes, and going to sleep.

"Kyuu?" Naruto pleaded, holding out the child for the nine-tailed demon to take. Kyuubi took Yoh, with a warm smile, and nodded to Naruto. Sasuke then picked up the blonde, who sagged against him, and carried him to Sasuke's own chambers, since Naruto's had blood and birthing fluid all over it.

Laying the jinchuriiki in the bed, Sasuke tucked him in, a sweet, soft smile on his face. Naruto clutched onto his sleeve, as he tried to leave, pulling the raven-tressed male towards him. A smile, tired, but so very happy that it melted Sasuke's heart was on his face, and the blonde spoke, softly, but with every meaning possible.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I would have lost him if not for you." Naruto whispered, before pulling the would-be Avenger into a soft, chaste kiss. Half-way through the kiss, however, he fell into a deep, undisturbable sleep.

The midnight-eyed male frowned, and sighed, before finishing the kiss, and exiting the room.

He found Kyuubi sitting in his office, Yoh held securely in his arms, sleeping still, just like his mother. The look of utter love on Kyuubi's face surprised Sasuke for but a moment, before the raven knocked, startling the new father out of his reverie.

"Sasuke, come see our son." He said, his voice holding such pride, such unabashed care, that Sasuke found himself resenting it just a little.

"No, Kyuubi, you are wrong. That is not my child. He is yours and Naruto's." Sasuke's voice held bitter rage at himself, for feeling this jealousy, this hatred of the two, for now, they had what he lacked. They had family, where he had none. Kyuubi looked shocked and utterly confused for a moment, before his eyes turned contemplative.

"So, you will refuse this child? You will refuse Yoh your love, your care?" Kyuubi's voice held a bit of dissapointment, and Sasuke was unsure if it was dissapointment in him, or that the child would not receive his love. "This child is as much yours as mine. Remember, Sasuke, had it not been for my chakra altering the child's genetics, he would be some unnamed bastards child, rather than my own. You saved his life, gave him life just as surely as Naruto or I did. He is your son as well as ours."

The raven felt there was something strange about that logic, but was unsure what it was. He did love the child, for it was Naruto's and he loved Naruto. But...the child would never have a Sharingan. It wouldn't have the black hair nor eyes of his clan. It would never wear the fan that was the symbol of his clan. Could he act as though it were his own?

"I do understand that it is hard, Sasuke, for you want someone to continue the legacy of your sharingan. But, for now, be happy with this child. After all, I'll be bearing the next one. And that one _will_ be yours." Kyuubi's fox grin stripped across his face, and the lewdness in his eyes gave Sasuke no doubts about how Kyuubi wished for _that_ child to be created. A blush crept across his face, and he turned his head away, feigning indifference.

Kyuubi laughed then, for he knew that the Uchiha would bear the weight of this child with Naruto and himself, and for that, he was happy. And who knew? The making of the next child might be all the fun that the making of this one hadn't been!

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Subaku no Gaara crushed the assassin with a simple closing of his fist, finishing the last one in the group of four. They had nearly reached his sand armor this time. He was getting out of shape. Perhaps his father was getting rather...tired? of their game now. After all, it had been nearly five years since these assassination attempts had started. Even Gaara was getting bored with them.

_**Then let me annihilate this town, brat! You know you hate it just as much as I do...**_

The beast inside of him, Shukaku the tanuki, the Ichibi, growled from within him, bloodlust and hatred filling him. He hated his container and loved him at the same time. After all, though he was a cage, he was also a beautiful weapon. A shinobi was, after all, only a weapon. And the combination of Gaara and Shukaku was the perfect weapon.

No one escaped them, and no one ever would. They were undefeated, and Gaara had never once suffered an injury. Shukaku felt it was a waste to marr his vessels perfect flesh. He was almost glad he had left his foolish kind to fend for themselves. This pretty creature who housed him was more than enough for him.

'Not yet, Shukaku-sama. Mother still loves this place, and I would not go against her.'

Shukaku rolled his eyes. Sadly, the same beautiful insanity that drew Shukaku to him, made him rather intangible as well. He still beleived that his mother controlled the sand that protected him. That, though endearing, was foolish. But the one-tail had as of yet failed to break his beautiful jinchuriiki of that habit.

Soaking up the blood of the idiotic assassins, Gaara's sand then returned to the gourd on his back, and the insomniac sat on the roof, staring at the bright moon. There was nothing left of the shinobi, not even bones, and the seafoam-eyed male liked it that way. His mother's bloodlust was appeased for the moment, and Shukaku went back to crooning his love to the red-head.

Falling back into the desert of his mind, he settled into the arms of the tanuki-badger. In his human form, Shukaku was exquisitely handsome, and utterly ravishing. His short, spikey, sandy-blonde hair, (basically Gaara's only sandyblonde, and a little, teensy bit longer -Otaku) contrasted perfectly with his golden-bronzed skin. His eyes, black where the white should be, and golden, had crosses for pupils, and looked utterly taken with the pale teenager in his arms. He wore simple hakama and a vest, rather than the traditional kimon, leaving his firm chest to the warm, desert air. He grinned at the little male in his arms.

"Now, now, little brat, are you nervous?" He teased.

Gaara's black rimmed eyes glared at his friend/mate, "Never."

"Not even a little? There will be lots of little gennin at Konoha. They might all gang up on you, and take us down." Shukaku joked, laughing deep and rumbling. Gaara buried his face into the firm skin of Shukaku's chest, pouting. Only inside his mind could he act like this. To show this side of himself to the outside world was suicide.

"Come now, Gaara. We'll be fine. We have months to go before we even leave, and you won't even have to speak much. Your brother and sister talk enough for all of us." The ichibi said, lifting the boy's chin, so as to see those pretty eyes. Placing a tender, soft kiss on his pouting lips, he grinned.

The boy felt reassured, and, had he not been who he was, might have fell asleep in the demon's arms. But that would bring about disaster for this town his mother still loved. Shukaku violently hated the Village hidden in the Sand, for all the atrocities they had commited to Gaara over the years. He would someday destroy the town, he swore it.

Gaara couldn't wait for that day.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Haku positively adored the little hanyou. He was adorable, especially when Zabuza held him! The big man was absolutely terrified of the little creature, or perhaps more accurately, terrified that he might drop it. Yoh had grown, in the last two months, to become a bouncing baby boy.

Sitting now, in the garden, Haku held him, Zabuza right behind him, looking down at his feminine kunai, holding the child. Naruto smiled at them from a bench right across from them. He was feeling much better since his pregnancy and had recently began training again. The blonde was ecstatic, utterly happy. Not only was he nearly back in shape again, he had a beautiful, sweet bundle of joy.

One thing that everyone had noted about yoh was that he didn't cry very much at all. He was a sweet child, calm and quiet. Naruto, for the longest time though that perhaps he had been hurt by the lack of oxygen, but there didn't seem anything wrong with the child, just that he had a quiet personality.

Tsubasa was positively taken with the child. He took every chance he could to steal the baby away from whoever was holding it, and coo to him. He took his job of protecting the boy seriously, and every time he came into view of Yoh, the boy stopped whatever he was doing and would cry furiously, until Tsubasa came and held him. It was as if, somehow, Yoh knew Tsubasa was to protect him.

Naruto thought it was positively sweet.

Kyuubi, however, hated the idea that his child liked some orphaned two-tail more than his own father! Sasuke laughed, whenever Kyuubi became jealous of the little orphan. It wasn't as if they could choose who Yoh clinged to.

But, for once, it seemed Yoh was content with being held by Haku, even though Tsubasa was right next to him. Tohru, appearing on the scene, one of his small winged faeries sitting demurely on his shoulder, tapped Naruto on the shoulder. The young shinobi turned to him, and caught the look of confusion and apprehension on his face.

"Naruto, it seems that...Well, the Sandaime is dead. And, the Rokudaime, Tsunade, has decided to hold the Chounin exams this year, in one months time."

Naruto's great blue eyes widened, and then became very sad. The old man had been kind to him, if utterly dense as to his peoples' idiocy. He would miss the geezer, and wished he could have gone to the funeral at the very least. But now, this new Hokage, might just be an opportunity...

Handing Yoh to Tsubasa, Naruto nodded to the boy. He began to follow the blonde prince, as Naruto briskly walked through the winding halls, towards Kyuubi's office. Haku, Zabuza, and Tohru followed behind, anxious to see what was going on in the little blonde's head.

Bursting into the office, and startling Kurina, who was in the middle of a report to Kyuubi, Naruto strode up to his husband's desk, and slammed his hands down.

"We're going to Konoha!" He declared. Kyuubi looked up in surprise, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto...That's not the best idea."

"Yes, it is, Kyuubi! Now is the perfect time! They have a new Hokage, which is our chance to charm the fuck out of her, and win an ally in the human world for Kitsunegakure!" Naruto argued, his point firm.

"Maybe so, but that new Hokage is also a chance for them to declare war on Kitsunegakure. Though we'd beat the pants off them, I'd really rather not have to!" Kyuubi declared, with equal fervor. The spectators watched, as the match pinged back and forth between the two.

"Kyuubi, it's time to go home. Yoh is old enough we can travel with him now, and I want him to see where his mother was born!" Naruto said, his bright eyes filling with fake tears. Kyuubi knew they were fake, but couldn't help cavign just a bit at the sight. He truly did love Naruto.

"Fine. But we will go with our full entourage, and we will go in official capacity." Kyuubi's tone made it final, and Naruto nodded, agreeing.

"But, I want Sasuke, Tohru and I to take the chounin exams! As a show of goodfaith, and cooperation with our new allies!" Naruto chirped. Kyuubi frowned, unsure.

Kurina piped up, "It'd be a good chance for you to meet the other Kage's that might show, Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi sighed, giving in to this as well. "Fine, fine. Prepare everything. Kurina, you're in charge while I'm gone. Have fun..." He grinned, stretching from behind his huge pile of paperwork.

"That's fine, milord, but you still have to finish that paperwork before lunch." She said, a haughty smile on her face. Kyuubi moaned, and the group laughed at his misery.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tohru was more worried than he let on, though.

Shino's letter had been filled with worry, and anxiety. His friends were changing around him, and something bad was happening in Konoha. He could feel it.

What worried Tohru the most however, was that small animals seemed to be dying off there, of what looked like animal attacks, Shino said. It was strange.

Tohru couldn't help but feel like they would be walking into enemy territory...

End Chapter 

Otaku: Okay, now that that's over with, an announcement:

I'm having a vote! The vote is on whether or not to include Lemons in this story. If you've read Run Away, one of my other fics, you'll know I'm really good at them. Depending on the tally of votes, this story might include several lemons, including a threesome between Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi, as well as a lemon between Shukaku and Gaara. Also, I might throw in one between the demons. I might even, if given enough motivation, throw in a hetero lemon! So, now's the time to place your vote! I will only accept votes between now and the posting of the next chapter. Until then, feel free to give me your opinion!

Kyuubi: I vote yes!!!

Otaku: Of course YOU do... Horny bastard.

Kyuubi: Hey...

See ya'll!


	14. Chapter 14 I know well what lies beyond

(A/N) Wow...I was utterly astonished at the response to my pole. As the author I congratulate all of you, and thank you all for your responses.

And so, without further ado: We will soon have lemons added to this story. Congratulations! (I've been wanting to do a more in depth version of the rape scene, but I might not...I'm not sure yet...)

Also, I just realised a greivous mistake I made in the thirteenth chapter. For the Chapter number/name thingy, I put Run Away instead of Kits!. I apologise profusely, but, as a testament to the fact that Authors are human as well, it will stay the way it is. Thank you for your patience.

Anyway, here's the fourteenth chapter, and the next installment in the Kits! Saga!

Kits!

Pairings: Okay, I officially have a full list of pairings! I decided them last chapter...but didn't post all of them. Here they are!

NaruSasuKyuuGaaShuka

ShikaChou

Shino(OC)Tohru

IruKaka

ZabuHaku

LeeNeji

HinaKiba

KankuSaku

TemariTenten (cause neither of them get enough love!)

KurenaiAnko (since Kurenai needs a masculine partner, and Asuma died.)

If I forgot any, feel free to add them, I check all reviews, but don't get pissed if your pairing doesn't appear in this story. After all, there's a lot of plot, even though most of it revolves around love...

Warnings: Dear god...Um...Predjudice, needless Homicide, and misuse of Hitsuzen/Fate/Serendipity. How's that for some warnings?!

Description: Kitsunegakure's procession draws a lot of attention, and unfortunately, they aren't met with the best reception. However, what's worse is, Tsumi has gone utterly nuts! Oops, there goes a procter...What will the Sand's reaction be to these new arrivals?!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the plot would've been SO much more convoluted.

Kits! Chap. 14

The procession was...Large, to say the least. As they passed, humans watched, as if some infernal parade was strolling down their street. And to them, it probably looked a lot like it. Foxes walking on their back legs, wearing kimonos, travelling with carriages, and strange half-human half-fox creatures. Not to mention the shinobi that accompanied them, and the strange human pair that walked side by side the leader, a tall, broad fox-man with nine full tails, fluffed out behind him.

So, it wasn't any surprise that Konoha knew they were coming long before they got there. Tohru was actually utterly astonished that they were met with only fifty Anbu and a few jounin, plus their precious Hokage. They were stopped at the gates, like some demonic parade on a wall-scroll.

Kyuubi, however, was more surprised by the size of that woman's breasts...God, those had to be...D's? DD's? Maybe even DDD's! He was drooling by the time she stood in front of them, all threat and pomp. Naruto smacked him upside the head, simply for being a letcher, which reminded him that he was there for a reason.

"Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, correct?" He intoned, his voice barely containing the hatred he felt for this place. She nodded, her own hatred for this man apperant on her face.

"What is the Nine-tailed Fox doing back here. You were sealed, and your Jinchuriiki outlawed after he became a missing-nin." She restrained herself. Had she not, she'd be growling like some animal right now. Tsunade didn't trust this fascimile of the fox, nor did she accept that the blonde beside him was the jinchuriiki. Couldn't be.

"Rumours of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." The fox scoffed. (I so stole this, I just don't know where from, otherwise they'd get credit for it. -Otaku)

"What do you want here, you demon?!" Tsunade screeched, refusing to accept this creatures civility. "Come to finish the job?!"

Kyuubi's joking tone turned sour, and his face took on an anger that was rarely matched. The only thing that kept him from roaring at this woman was Sasuke's soft hand on his sleeve.

"I can't say that I do not hold a grudge against this village, for you have done some horrible things to Naruto, but I did not attack this village of my own accord, woman." Kyuubi's voice was acidic, and quite a number of the Anbu flinched.

"We've done nothing to that traitor. And if you did not attack us of your own accord, then who forced you? And why did you not seek our aid to end the bespellment?" She hissed.

"DID NOTHING?!" Kyuubi's temper broke at this point. He couldn't stand the thought of those asses getting away with hurting his Naru-chan. "DID NOTHING is RIGHT! You did NOTHING to protect an innocent child from the wrath of your civilians. The ANBU that were assigned to gaurd him pointed him out to the worst of them, and then! THEN! You're ninja had the nerve to-"

"STOP!" Naruto cried. Turning fearful eyes to Kyuubi, Naruto backed away from him, "Don't! You can't!"

Kyuubi stopped, turning to look at the frightened blonde, slowly realising that as his rant had gone on, not only had he gotten closer to transforming into his full-animal form, as well as closer to revealing the truth about Naruto's rape. He sighed, as a wail issued from the bundle in Naruto's arms. His rage had awoken Yoh, as well. Turning away from where his mate was trying to soothe their child, he looked the Hokage in the eyes again, finding quite a bit of surprise there.

"I gave you warning. I said, 'Find the reason for our departure in the foundation of your village. We will return for the Chuunin exams.' We have returned, and you have still not figured out why we left in the first place. The only survivor of the Uchiha massacre chose to come with us, rather than stay in the village of his birth, and you still do not understand why. A gennin, one of your trainees, chose to come with us, and STILL you know not why."

"This happened while the third hokage was still in command, and I was not informed of it. I apologise." Tsunade lied, and Kyuubi could smell the lie on her, but didn't call her bluff. "But that does not explain why you attacked us the first time. If you were ensorcelled, why did you not seek out our help?"

Kyuubi's eyes turned whistful, as he remembered. "It's rather simple. I didn't have the willpower to. By my very nature, it's what I wanted. Just not the people I wanted to kill."

"What could you possibly be talking about?!" Tsunade snapped. A cool breeze flowed through the trees surrounding the village, and ruffled the long, flame-colored hair of the demon, and his eyes took a sad cast.

"They'd killed my mate. For no apperant reason, they killed her, spreading the blood in a large circle, knowing I'd smell it. The smell drove me crazy, drove every bit of self-preservation and intelligence out of my mind. I was a wild animal, for I knew, though they didn't. She was pregnant. They'd killed my kits, and taunted me with the blood..." His voice faded, and his blood-red eyes turned to the sky, then back to the pretty, smiling boy in his mate's arms, knowing that he no longer needed to dwell on it.

"Who? Who did it?" the blonde woman couldn't not ask. She had to know, it was like watching a tragic play. She had to know the ending.

"Who else? The Uchiha's. Luckily, they birthed some intelligent offspring, like Itachi and Sasuke, otherwise I'd have forced Naruto's hand, and murdered all those morons. I'm glad, though, that one of the last Uchiha's is now my mate. It's suiting." He said, turning to Sasuke.

The dark eyes were wide, with disbeleif, and utter horror. Sasuke was about to burst, to ask so many questions, but something in the demonic eyes before him told him now was not the time. His face shut down, his calm mask back in place, and Sasuke calmed himself forcibly. Though Naruto noticed that his grip on his book was so tight his hand was shaking.

"You expect me to beleive that the Uchiha clan, one of the most respected, valued clans in my village, killed the mate of the nine tailed fox, and then, spread her blood all around Konoha? Why? For what purpose?" Tsunade deadpanned, her tone and face clearly expressing that she didn't beleive it for one moment. But Kyuubi's face was dead serious. He meant it.

"Were the records your Uchiha kept intact? Were there any indescrepensies? Such as a large body of people gone for a large amount of time, for no apperant reason? Or were you all too busy mourning to notice this?" The red-headed man scoffed, obviously disliking this woman with great intensity.

Tsunade dislike the fox, just as equally, but her attention was rather brought to the blonde who was cooing to a small, wriggling bundle. Zabuza of the Seven Mist Swordsmen was standing behind the boy, and a small, feminine boy, with long dark hair was smiling at the bundle as well. Tohru, the other missing nin was standing near to the blonde as well, as if they all were protecting him.

"Why do you come bearing a child? Surely, you should have left him home, if you came here, where you expected such hatred?" She reprimanded. However, she was taken aback, when those blue eyes, so soft on the child, turned up to her, feirce and determined.

"This child is mine, and he will not be seperated from me. I brought him here, because he deserves to see the town he should have been born and raised in. He deserves to be shown where his mother was born." Naruto's voice carried, and all the ANBU were shocked, clearly wondering what woman would have lain with the fox-carrier.

"His mother lives in this village? Where is she?" Tsunade asked, curious, since there were very few women in the train, and none who were shown such honor as the blonde.

"I am his mother." Naruto said, standing tall, and cradling the squirming boy-child, who was now fussing, and reaching for a little, red-headed fox-child.

Said red-headed fox-child held out his arms, "Perhaps I should take Yoh-dono, Naruto-sama?" Naruto smiled at Tsubasa, and handed the child to him, a soft, sweet smile on his face, before he turned back to the blonde woman before him.

"I carried that child in my belly, for nine-months, and I gave birth to him. His father is the great nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, and his other father is Uchiha Sasuke, who gave him life, when he was dead." Naruto spoke, proud and utterly unashamed of the impossibility of his words, "He is Yoh Uzumaki, Prince of the Kitsune."

The reddening sky, and soft, cooling sky, heralded the sunset, even as Tsunade stared at this boy, who seemed intent on telling lies. Sighing, for her curiousity was peaked, whether she wanted it to or not, she made up her mind. After all, if the Kyuubi had come to destroy them, it wouldn't have knocked so politely.

"You will follow me. Your entourage will be closely gaurded by ANBU black ops, and you will stay in my personal home. Do you understand?"

Naruto gave a whoop, which startled Tsunade, and reminded her...of her little brother. It was painful, and she'd really rather not deal with that. She involuntarily grabbed for the jade necklace around her neck.

"Thanks, Obaa-chan!" Naruto yelled, grinning a mile a minute. Yoh giggled in Tsubasa's arms, and Tsubasa gave a slow, small smile, much like Sasuke was. Kyuubi however, frowned, unsure he liked these arrangements. Oh well, if they were a trap, he'd just destroy the town again, and run away with Naruto, Sasuke, Yoh and Tsubasa. Zabuza, Haku and Tohru could handle themselves.

And so, the nine-tailed fox was admitted into Konoha, strangely enough.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

It had been days since that blonde whore had entered the city with her precious son, her kit, and Tsumi was furious. She'd been furious, and on edge since that damn bitch had entered the city. But, she'd had to reign in her temper, mostly, since, now that she knew that...Dammit, she was running out of names to call him, since he'd entered the city, she'd found a new way she can hurt him.

He had a kit...A beautiful, blue eyed kit, just like himself, and now...there was a perfect way to hurt him. All she had to do was go after the kit! But it wouldn't be easy. She was still angry, and it didn't help that now that their quarantine was over, they were allowed to roam the city freely, with escort of course.

There was an easy way to assuage her anger, however. And, in the dark of the night, it was perfect to find a victim.

The man fell for her charms easily. He had a terrible cough, but he was one hell of a lay. And on top of that, he bled perfectly. Slitting his throat after he had exerted himself so thouroghly was almost too easy, but she still felt the wonderful satisfaction of his blood between her breasts.

Even better, his innards gave her a wonderful reading. Following the ancient teachings of the brown fox tribe, she pulled out his intestines, and heart and other guts, searching through them, and finding good answers.

Her quarry, the snake, was near. He was already setting his own plans into action, and all she had to do was be of use to him, and he'd help her gain whatever she wished. After the reading, she ate the heart, saving the liver, and lungs for her little friend.

After all, those birds and squirrels surely couldn't be filling up his need?

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tsunade was pissed. Not only had another of her Jounin died in a horrible, beastly way, she still had no clue how! Not only that, that damnable blonde was hanging around her office, AGAIN!!!

How was she supposed to fend off Shizune's attempts to get her to work, with this annoying, terribly loud blonde around all the time! It was driving her mad! And, she had that horrifyingly calm Haku asking her about tips on his HAIR for god's sake!

Finally, she just gave them the okay, figuring they could be under watch, just as long as they were well the fuck away from her. She'd had the first peaceful drink of the day, and went on with her business.

That is, until Shizune reminded her. The Sand team was coming today. Including that ever creepifying Gaara of the Sand kid. God dammit, her problems just got worse and worse, didn't they?

"Alright, Shizune. Kakashi will guide the Kitsunegakure group, and Iruka will guide the Sand village group, mkay? That'll keep those two away from each other too, and everyone will be happy. Alright? Now go away, and let me drink in peace." She groaned.

Shizune sighed, and Tonton oinked.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

**I don't like this village either.**

Gaara, if he had not been Gaara, would have sighed. Shukaku had been chatting away at him the entire three day journey, and Gaara just wanted to lay down, and fall into one of those sleep-depped trances. He loved those, cause they were as close to sleep as he got.

Temari much agreed with Gaara's mental thought, though she didn't know he was thinking it. All she wanted was sleep, a bath, and maybe a cute girl to oggle. Men were so troublesome, especially when she was around them all the time. (-Giggle-snort- You knew I'd do it! You knew it! -Otaku)

Kankurou was having EXACTLY the same thoughts as his big sister, except for the part about the bath.

Baki was the same, minus the women. (One, he's the teacher guy with half his face covered, and two, he's asexual. In my opinion. Plus, it's easier on me. -Otaku)

And they were all set to, except, they had to deal with this stupid Chuunin guide. Couldn't the Hokage have atleast sent a Jounin? Jesus Christ. Temari didn't know who that was, but his name sounded like a decent summation of this situation.

"Hi! I'm Umino Iruka, and I'll be your guide while you stay here." The man was small, and he had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. His dark hair was pulled into a spikey ponytail behind his head. He had a kind, but embarrassed smile on his face.

Gaara, blinking, spoke his first words of the day.

"Where's your seme?"

Everyone stared for a few moments. First off, Gaara knew what the fuck a SEME was?! Second, he'd ASKED a QUESTION! What the hell?

Iruka's face went blood red, and he had to blink back tears. He really hadn't wanted to be reminded of Kakashi anyway. And what was with this kid!

"First off, it's none of your business, and second off, how the hell did you know that?!" Iruka yelled. He was in Demon-Teacher mode, and even Shukaku was blinking in surprise.

It was the Ichibi who had prompted the question. Gaara, due to his enhanced senses, had smelled the beta-ness of Iruka's scent, and so, immediately asked Shukaku. Shukaku simply told him to ask. So, Gaara had.

Now, Gaara had been yelled at for the first time in his life. And...He didn't like it. The sand creeped forward along the floor, towards the brunette teacher. Temari and Kankurou were sure they'd have to deal with another dead body, until...

Iruka hugged Gaara.

Now Gaara was screaming in his head, a little chibi version of himself running around going, WTF?! WTF?!

"Now, that was a wonderful question. I'm not sure why you thought of it, but I could tell, you don't get praised much, do you?" Iruka's soft, dark blue eyes were staring at Gaara with an emotion he'd always attached to his uncle, Yashamaru. It was...Kindness.

Iruka had seen that exact look on Naruto's face, the day Iruka had picked the blonde up and taken him home to a nice meal and a good bath. He missed the talks, the...companionship. Without Naruto, and without Kakashi, Iruka was so alone, just like this boy.

Gaara found himself quite unable to command the sand to kill this impudent man. Shukaku was purring, finding himself reminded of the few days he had had with his mother, a calm, happy beta, much like this man.

"Um...You should probably let Gaara go now. I'm surprised you're not dead." Kankuro announced.

Iruka did let go of the boy, but kept a hand on his shoulder, causing Gaara to look up at him with a strangely docile look. Smiling at Kankuro and Temari, he said, very simply, "You all aren't used to dealing with hurt children are you?"

Baki frowned, unsure what this Leaf-nin was getting at.

"I deal with these kinds of children, as a sort of hobby. Gaara just needs...Well, for lack of a better term, he needs a family."

"We are his family!" Temari growled. She was unsure what was going on. This Chuunin had come in, and changed everything. Gaara was acting like some kind of tamed housecat, and it was all this brunette's doing.

"Well..."Iruka sighed, furrowing his brow, unsure what he should do. "At any rate, we should get to the hotel you all will be staying at. Then, we can go to dinner, my treat, ok?"

Gaara nodded, following him. The others had no choice but to follow as well. It was no doubt the strangest day in all the sand-nin's lives.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kakashi was in a much worse boat. He was utterly exhausted from his large strain of missions, not that he was complaining, or anything. He was quite happy with his number of missions, thanks. He just didn't want to deal with these guys.

It was bad enough he'd nearly pee'd his pants on the bridge when faced with the Kyuubi, now, to see it, standing in front of him in human form, with a huge grin on it's face, was almost enough to make him cry. Plus he hadnt been feeling the most stable since Iruka's leaving. However, he had to admit, Naruto with a baby was cute.

"So, since I didn't get to ask when we last met, how is Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, his tone soft at the mention of the elder male. Kakashi blanched, not wanting to broach the subject. Naruto knew about their relationship, and would probably sic Kyuubi on him if he told him how they broke up...

"Doing good. You'll see him later, most likely." Kakashi said, avoiding the subject deftly, if he did say so himself. And he did!

Suddenly, though things went from bad to worst, when the InoShikaChou group passed by. The strange garb of the visitors and the strange appearances drew their eyes, and ignited a problem.

Normally peaceful Chouji stalked over towards Naruto, intent on regaling the fox-carrier with verbal abuse, and a warning to stay away from Konoha. Shikamaru was following him closely, hoping to minimise damage, only to stop dead in his tracks, same as Chouji.

The Naruto that turned to look at them wasn't the same, loveable idiot that had left. These sky-blue eyes had seen too much, knew too much, and were filled with a strange, intangible sadness, that made them even deeper. This Naruto was somehow older, wiser, and yet infinitely younger and more innocent than any of them could comprehend, and Ino gasped, strangely soothed by those eyes.

"Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, it's nice to see you again. I hope you're well." Naruto's once loud, boisterous voice was calm, quiet, filled with gentle patience one usually heard from a mother. For some reason, this painful patience ignited fear and hurt in Chouji, and he lashed out.

"How dare you! You leave, set that monster free, and then come back, expecting everything to be okay?! What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto!" Chouji shouted, causing quite a stir, a crowd to gather. Kakashi moved to step forward, to stop this before it got anywhere, but a flash of red beat him to it.

Kyuubi was in front of Naruto now, between his blonde and the irate Akamichi. He looked down upon the angry child, and suddenly, in front of all his subordinates, and all the villagers gathered, knelt before him.

"I killed your mother, didn't I? I know you can never forgive me, and I don't expect you to, but I hope that one day you can understand how much those deaths cost me. I am sorry."

Chouji was silent, utterly aghast. He had hated this creature, had hated Naruto for a very long time, since he found out his secret. After all, that beast had taken his mother, not just from him, but also from his father. He had hated Kyuubi. Now, now the object of his hate was apologising, and...that made him human, not just some monster. Suddenly, Chouji couldn't hate him anymore.

Tears, blue as the sky above, fell down the large boy's cheeks, and try as he could to wipe them away, there was nothing he could do. Shikamaru, his best friend, came up, and put an arm around him, letting him cry. But Chouji didn't want to cry! He didn't want to forgive! Shoving Shikamaru aside, he ran off, tears still unstoppable.

From Tsubasa's arms, Yoh cried as well, loud and unignorable. Tsubasa, instead of bothering anyone, handed him to the nursemaid, who set about feeding him. Naruto turned to Shikamaru, giving him that huge grin, a reminder of the past, but now...Now, the shadow-user could see the sadness, the depression that lurked just behind that smile.

"Well, maybe...Maybe I shouldn't have come here..." Naruto said, the first words of doubt in himself anyone had heard, ever. Even Sasuke turned, in shock, and looked at the blonde. This time, it was Ino who took the innitiative.

"No, Naruto. You...You brought us a chance. Things have...Things have been going wrong in Konoha. I think...I think you're the one to fix it." Her voice was low, as it was normally these days.

Ino hated that she couldn't do anything for her teammates, but she'd been watching them dance around each other for nigh over a year now. It was time someone fixed things between them. It wasn't fair to either of them, and it wasn't doing any good for their teamwork.

Naruto's blue eyes widened. He looked, discreetly, around, trying to see if that was what all of them expected of him, that he'd just fix everything. Most of the eyes held the same fire, fear that the rotund-boy's had. But there were a few...a few lingering glances that seemed to be begging something.

Tohru put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder, knowing how much it was for the preteen to take in. He surely wasn't used to this kind of attention! (Or maybe he was...) The crowd started dispersing, and Tohru felt a strange pull, as if some invisible string tugged on him, when he saw the back of a white jacket, pulled up high over the back of the owners neck, and several, small insects crawling along the back of that jacket. A strange tangible thrill ran down his spine, and he felt almost as if he was supposed to reach out, and grab that jacket.

He resisted this problematic urge. He had a Prince to protect, after all.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Taking the life of the Kazekage wasn't by any means a peice of cake, but it was easier than the fall of Konoha, which took a lot more planning. Orochimaru was very happy that his very well-organised containment team set up the feild, before the battle began. That way, he didn't have to worry about morons wandering in.

Luckily, the Kazekage was much weaker than he had anticipated. Something about the way he ran the village had put him out of shape. Orochimaru taunted the man, as he died, about what he was going to do to his town, once he was done with Konoha. Tears leaked from the ninja's eyes.

Orochimaru laughed at him. Couldn't even die with dignity, like a true shinobi! Had to weep on his deathbed. It was very humorous.

"Kabuto. You are going back to Konoha. Once there, get rid of that Shadow Clone of yours, and take your 'rightful place'. It's time to set our plan into action."

The shadow behind him nodded once, and dissapeared. Orochimaru smiled, a very wicked smile. His long tongue snuck out, wetting his lips. He was already tasting the heart of that old wretch. He couldn't wait...

End Chapter 

Otaku: Wow...Orochimaru is WAY out of the loop, huh?

Orochimaru: Whatcha mean? cute snake eyes which are actually very creepy 

Otaku: Nothing...Nothing.

See you!


	15. Chapter 15 My sleeping refuge

(A/N) Wow...This is weird...Okay, so, for my Halloween costume, I have to have really long, like Inuyasha long nails, and typing with them is so weird...I reach the keys without even really thinking about it, or I miss them sometimes...It's really weird.

Kits!

Pairings: Wow, it's been a while...um...Well, the obvious, such as NaruSasuKyuuGaaShuka, then theres the IruKaka. And on top of that the ShinoOc, ZabuHaku, LeeNeji, HinaKiba, KankuSaku, TemaTen and least, but so cutest! ShikaChou.

Warnings: Veiled battles of will between two villages, not-so-veiled attractions towards strangers, and utter chaos. I hope you enjoy!

Description: Tsunade meets Naruto, Gaara meets Sasuke, the Chuunin exams ensue, and small fissures become wider.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto wouldn't just be male all the time. He'd switch back and forth, on whim!

Kits! Chap. 15

Sasuke had skipped out on the whole meeting the council thing. After all, they didn't exactly need to be debreifed about anything, they weren't Konoha nin anymore. Hell, they didn't even know the hokage anymore. He remembered the broken-hearted look on Naruto's face, when they found out about the death of the Sandaime. Sasuke had to admit, that one had hit him kinda hard too. After the massacre by Itachi, the Sandaime was one of the few to actually see how broken he was. He knew that the Sandaime had taken care of everyone, had kept the spirit of the leaf-village alive.

Now, wandering through the village that had been his home not twelve months ago, he felt almost as if...as if it had all changed. Or maybe, as if he had changed. He went through the Uchiha district, and wasn't burdened by an overwhelming sadness, or even regret. After retreiving a few very important objects, he found himself saying a quiet prayer for the souls of his ancestors, his family, and then moving on, a sword on his back, another strapped to his hip, and a small bundle safely tucked into his sleeve.

He knew what had changed. He was the one who had changed. He had let go of vengeance. After all, if there were two Uchiha males out there, that was double the population later, right? And something about Itachi's reasoning irked Sasuke now. He had actually spent a long time thinking about it, and something was wrong with the way it had all went down.

As he walked, he noticed that he was getting a lot of attention. After all, he was wearing a deep green kimono with dark blue patterned hakama. On top of that, he had his glasses on, and his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His ever present book was in his hand. For some reason though, the fangirls who used to dog his steps everywhere stared in awe now. Did he really look all that different?

Something caught his eye. He went over to the shop, and in the window, he saw it. It was perfect, and he smiled, a small Uchiha smile. It was a small, golden earring. It had a beautiful dangler on it, shaped like a feather. The feather was based off of a hawks, and it was utterly breathtaking. Smiling at the woman, he asked her how much.

But for some strange reason, the woman was intent on staring.

"How much for the earrings?" He asked, starting to become a little annoyed.

"Ano...Um, are you Uchiha Sasuke-san, by any chance?" She quivvered, as if unable to make up her mind whether she should ask or not.

"Yes, that's me. Why?" He said, his suspicions aroused. However, he really shouldn't have gotten defensive, because the minute he affirmed her suspicions, she swooned, and Sasuke could almost SEE the hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, for you, Uchiha-san, only five hundred Ryo!" She exclaimed, trying to gain favor with the uchiha heir. She had noticed his georgeousness before, when he walked in, but now, he had prestige with it. Sasuke was very scared, very, very scared.

Buying the earrings quickly, he placed them inside the white bundle in his sleeve as he left the shop. However, it was soon realised within the town that Uchiha Sasuke had returned. Sasuke was forced to endure the same love-sick stares he had been before, only now, he had no patience for it. After all, none of these creatures were even half as beautiful as either Kyuubi OR Naruto. Not only that, he had a way to revive his clan AND have those who loved him.

All was good in the world.

Or, so he thought.

As soon as he turned a corner, trying to escape the stares he was receiving, he ran smack into someone. Someone large, and wearing all black. Sasuke's initial instinct was to go on the offensive, which he followed. He didn't visually do so, but his hand slipped behind him to his weapons pouch, and his eyes slid easily into their sharingan form.

Only to deactivate the minute he saw who it was.

It was the spiky ponytail that gave it away, that and the scar across the bridge of his nose. After all, it was pretty hard not to remember the teacher who basically took him and Naruto under his wing, like sons.

"Sasuke!" Iruka cried, utterly surprised. Said raven sighed. Was he really that easy to recognise? (Yes, Sasuke, you are. Get over it. It tends to happen when one has hair shaped like a duck's ass. -Otaku) He was about to sweatdrop, instead, reverting back to his old habit of using the ancient Uchiha language!

"Hn." He replied. He wasn't quite sure how his family came up with their ability to express everything in one syllable or less, but there were ancient stories, depicting one of his ancestors learning it from a very short demon. (Slight crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho, right there! The short demon would be Hiei! -evil grin- -Otaku)

"You're back! Does the Hokage know? Wait! If you're back that means Naruto is too, right?! WHERE IS HE?!" Iruka rushed, his mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour. He wanted his Naru-chan, dammit! Yes, he loved Sasuke just as dearly as Naruto, but Sasuke had Kakashi as more of a father figure, and Kakashi had never really been as close as he was to Naruto.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, Naruto is back, and yes, we have the Hokage's permission." Sasuke stalled him. He wasn't sure if Naruto wanted to see his old sensei/mother-figure yet. After all, there was the fact that Naruto was a mother himself now. How would Iruka react to that, he wondered? Perhaps it would be best if Sasuke smoothed it all over first, so Naruto didn't get hurt even more, if said mother-figure should reject him. If the teacher did, Sasuke would just severely injure him, and then keep Naruto away from him for the remainder of their peacetalks with Konoha.

"Why don't we go somewhere and catch up?" Sasuke said, pushing his glasses up his nose. (Sorry, guys, if I didn't mention it before, but Sasuke wears magnifying glasses, so that he can read really tiny print should he find it. Plus, he looks really sexy in glasses...drools -Otaku)

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

A single midnight black eyebrow arched at the form in front of him. Orochimaru was highly interested in this strange, beautiful creature before him. It was rather...interesting, really. The form was utterly divine, and the way it held itself in front of him, was utterly splendid.

The demon was a welcome sight, and he stood, to receive his message.

Sesayoi had brought interesting news to the mortal, clothed in his half-snake form. The naga-like male, white as the snake-god of rebirth (spoilers for anyone who has read far enough in Shippuuden!! -Otaku), his white hair spilling about him, his white as snow kimono flowing about him.

"So, you see, things have shifted beyond your knowledge in this little mortal game you play." Sesayoi hissed, looking very pleased with himself.

"And why should I beleive a demon, especially one who brings such sad tidings about my old teacher." Orochimaru posed, his head tilting suspiciously. The silver-maned demon reared up, his scales sliding along the stone of the floor in Orochimaru's 'throne room'.

His dark, swirling eyes sparkled, and he smiled creully, "I know it because I was in the Kitsunegakure, as the message was delivered to the newly crowned princes of the kitsune."

This caused Orochimaru to become VERY excited. From what his spies inside the shinobi nations told him, the kitsune had recently claimed Uchiha Sasuke for their own. If he could just wrangle the boy away...

"Sadly, this was just after he was mated to the lord of the kitsune, Kyuubi-san."

Orochimaru's suddenly uplifted mood was just as suddenly deflated, because now, he had no chance. Not even his curse-seals could tear apart a mating mark of the demonic variety. He was at a loss. Not only was the elder Uchiha out of his grasp, now so was the younger. Damn it all!

"Worry not, however, because it appears there are far more interesting things going down in Konoha, Orochimaru-kun. I'd be willing to lend you my help...for a price." The snake proposed, his head back, exposing his long, lean throat. The golden eyes of the former Sannin narrowed in suspicion once again.

"And what price might this be?" Orochimaru's voice was that of one used to making treacherous deals, and used to listening for any tiny trick. Sesayoi himself was one who had the same voice. This caused the snake-demon to smile.

"Simple. When we defeat the Kitsune-King, I want his lands and people as my own. You may claim whatever human lands you wish, but leave the demonic planes to myself."

Ah, a simple deal, then, and one that might later leave the dark-maned man in a bind. Should Sesayoi betray him later, he would be forced to fight the demon lord, possibly with the whole of his newly combined armies. He could not handle taking down both the snake-kingdom as well as the kitsune-kingdom.

"On one condition, my dear friend." Orochimaru proposed, and upon receiving a nod from Sesayoi, he continued, "You must swear you will never double cross me."

Sesayoi flared, his hood shooting out behind his head, and he hissed, low and menacing. How DARE this mortal ask that of him!

"You know not what you ask, mortal child!" He hissed, his face coming all the closer to Orochimaru's own. "I could very simply eat you, and wear your skin, taking all that you have for my own. I need not swear such a paltry oath!"

Orichimaru's head chibi (OMG...That has to be the ugliest head chibi, EVER. -Otaku) had already commenced running around in terrified circles, leaving the Orochimaru that everyone else saw to be calm, and calculating.

"Alright, if you will not swear to never double cross me, then instead give me a ten year leave from any attacks on your part, once we part ways. I will swear the same, and we will seal it in blood." Orochimaru posed, his hand waving towards the snake lord, as if offering some great tidbit.

Sesayoi was utterly revulsed by this human. He was almost...almost like one of his own. And that made Sesayoi loathe the man all the more. However, he agreed. He verbally swore, which was all that was needed to bind him in oath. His very nature altered, that he would hold the contract, no matter what happened. Orochimaru had ten years of peace, before Sesayoi came for his head. THAT he would grant.

Signing the contract in blood, Orochimaru smirked. Uchiha, hell. He had a MUCH better weapon now. Konoha would FALL.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Naruto, having handed Yoh over to Tsubasa for the day, was re-exploring his old home. He was utterly amazed that so little had changed in the almost-year he was gone. Everything was exactly as he remembered it! (minus the grafiti of course. He hadn't been there to write it, now had he? -Otaku)

Kakashi had gone with him, along with Haku and Tohru. The two boys had decided that a shopping spree was necessary, since this was technically now a tourist destination for them! So, they began dragging the important-looking Naruto around the entire shopping district of Konoha.

It appalled them to find that no one would let them buy anything, so long as Naruto was with them. The shop-keep would take one look at Naruto's smiling, whiskered face, and order them out, as fast as possible. They were quite lucky that Zabuza wasn't there, nor Kyuubi. The two, hot-tempered males would have threatened the poor mortals into submission.

As it was, Haku, sweet, diligent little Haku, was getting to the point where he had threatened to strangle the next shopkeep that didn't let them shop.

So, Naruto, intelligent boy that he was, took them to the training grounds, so that they could avoid the senseless destruction of a shop, and concentrate, rather, on the senseless destruction of the training dummies.

"You guys trained with dummies? I had to learn on real ninja..." Haku commented, a frown on his face, as he poked on of the dolls in the head. Tohru and Naruto shared a look of utter horror, imagining an adorable little Haku shoving a Kunai up some poor asshole's...well...asshole.

"Aheh...Well, I personally, have many very interesting memories of this place. This was where Kabuto-sempai taught me his secret trick!" Tohru announced, trying to keep Haku from those VERY strange years that passed as a childhood for him.

"Oh? What technique?" Naruto chirped, bouncing up and down. He had a very deep interest in techniques of all types, and he wondered what kind of technique this Kabuto-guy had taught the aquamarine-colored shinobi. Tohru rarely fought, and when he did, Naruto always had the impression that he held back.

Tohru smiled, a lovestruck, sappy smile, that reminded Naruto alot of the looks Tsubasa gave mochi(sweet, sticky rice-candy), and said, "He taught me how to control the regeneration of my cells, so that I could replace all the dying cells in my body with newly grown ones!"

Haku gasped, utterly horrified, and Naruto blinked. "Wait, a minute. What? What's wrong, Haku? And why would you need to replace...cells...and stuff, Tohru?!"

Tohru sighed heavily, as if he was not only used to this kind of questioning, but also rather tired of it. "I have a degenerative disease, Naruto. That means that the cells in my body die off, a lot faster than normal cells. I am constantly dying, and should have been laid up in the hospital before I reached twelve. However, Kabuto-sempai taught me a jutsu to speed up my natural healing processes. I heal, just as quickly as I die, now. The reason Haku-chan is surprised, is because this jutsu takes years off of my life in the future. So, if I would have lived until I was thirty, but was bedridden, and unable to do anything, I can instead live until I am fifteen, able to walk, talk and be a useful Ninja. Do you understand?"

Naruto did, and he too was horrified. He could only imagine what the poor genin was going through. Naruto, through his mating with Kyuubi would live a much longer life than that of any normal human, which made it even harder for him to understand how the blue-eyed boy could stand there, and smile, while accepting that he was going to die, and probably a lot sooner than any of them.

"There was a reason I chose to become a shinobi, you know. I wanted to die on my own terms. Not from some illness, no. I wanted to die by the hands of my enemies, while defending what was precious to me. You, Sasuke-kun, the Foxes, my faeries, they have all become precious to me now, and I can live, so long as I know I will die defending them." Tohru offered, by way of explanation. This, however, just made Naruto's heart hurt worse. Here was a boy, so young, yet so...casual about his own death.

Tears slid down Naruto's cheeks, even as his sky-blue eyes held resolve. His fists clenched so hard, blood flowed from his fingertips. Naruto looks directly into Tohru's eyes, surprising the other.

"You will not die an unfulfilled life, Tohru-chan. This, I vow!"

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

(Warning: In this section there will be lemon. Not by any means a big one, but still. If you don't like it, then you really need to skip it. I will warn you before the lemon, and after it. Okay? -Otaku)

"After you took Naruto under your wing, the violence against him didn't stop, it just dulled for a while. When he and I became friends, he was so adept at hiding it, I didn't realise what the villagers were doing to him until several months later. A little less than a year ago, Naruto was dealt another blow, this time by ninja of our village, and he was forced to leave for his own safety. I tried to go with him, but got caught."

Sasuke's story was drawing the interest of everyone in Ichiraku's. Ayame and her father had missed the little blonde, he was their best customer, and was almost like a little brother to Ayame. Kankuro was just finding it amazing that someone other than Gaara got that kind of treatment. Temari was utterly apalled, and forced herself to ignore that her own people did the same thing. Gaara was less interested in the story, and more the storyteller. The raven-haired male was beautiful, and smelled strangely enough, of a mixture of beta and alpha scents. He also, strangely enough, was marked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the nine most powerful demons in the world, as his mate!

"Kyuubi led Naruto and I to his secret village, after I managed to meet up with him. There, we've been living for a long while now, and Naruto even has a child. He's caring for Yoh spectacularly, Iruka-sensei. You taught him well. He has a husband, as well, and he and I are married. Or, will be, as soon as we complete the ceremony."

"Wait a minute. Homosexual marriage is illegal in fire country." Iruka said, shaking his head. All these changes in his little foster son's life, and he wasn't there. A baby, marriage, TWO marriages..."And so is polygamy!!"

Sasuke shook his head, smiling a small uchiha smile, "It isn't in Kitsunegakure, or in the demon realms."

Iruka gaped. Then, he settled into his ramen, thinking pretty hard. But only one thing really mattered to the brnette teacher.

"Is he happy, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked, totally focused, yet not looking at the Uchiha heir. The dark-haired boy was surprised by the question, and actually had to think.

He smiled again, as he answered, "Yeah. Yeah, he is. Not the happy you're used to, but he's happy. But, he still has a lot to work through. These villagers did horrible things to him, Iruka-sensei, and he really needs support right now. So...If you can't accept the way his life is now...Perhaps, it would be best if you sta-"

"If you're going to tell me to stay away from Naruto, you might as well swallow your words now, Sasuke-kun. As you just said, Naruto needs support. And who better to give it, than an old teacher?" Iruka smiled at the former Konoha-nin.

The sand clone Gaara had left in his place was surprised. The conversation then ran as normal, and Sasuke began to talk less, and less. This was Gaara's chance.

Sasuke's mind began to wander off, mostly to what his mates might be up to. He only vaguely paid attention to the conversation, or to any of the others in the ramen shop. That is, until something brushed his knee...

Start the lemons!!! (Said like a race-car announcer)

He jumped, only slightly. Had you not been able to speak the ancient Uchiha-language, you wouldn't have noticed it. However, Gaara, quite fluent in it's sister language, "Stoic Psycho", understood perfectly, and smirked. He continued with his actions, untying the usually calm Uchiha's hakama, and pulling them down, just enough to get at his prize.

Gaara did something utterly uncharacteristic then. He blushed. Not that anyone could see him, he was on his knees under the counter, but still. Shukaku teased him about it, mentally.

Getting over his small bout of shyness, Gaara went ahead with his plan, licking his plump lips, tasting the sand that was constantly around him. That small, pink tongue ventured from those lips, and touched the skin of the Uchiha's manhood, causing a small, nearly silent, yet sharp intake of breath from the dark-haired male.

Again, Gaara's mouth formed into a smile, and he licked again, more deliberately this time, at the head of Sasuke's cock. He felt the dark-haired male clench his muscles, trying to stave off a shiver, and trying to keep control over himself.

Sasuke couldn't figure out who the fuck it was! Gaara was down the counter from him, quietly eating his ramen, his brother and sister were on the other side of him, and Iruka was between himself and the redhead. Who was licking at him, so innocently (well, not innocent, really, but still...-Otaku)?!

Gaara took the head of the erection into his mouth, for now it was indeed a full-fledged erection. His tongue swirled, slow, and easy, over the slit, and the skin surrounding it, tasting. The Uchiha had a musky taste, a strange mixture of sweat and something...unnameable. The possessed-nin found he quite enjoyed the taste, and the heavy feel of the organ as it slid along his tongue, causing unseen tremors to pass through the raven-haired boy.

Pulling another inch or two into his mouth, Gaara rolled it around, pressing it lightly against the roof of his mouth, while his tongue drew small designs on the bottom, teasing the skin there. Meanwhile, his hand reached up, into the hakama around his victim's waist, and cupped the heavy balls underneath, rolling them as well, lightly squeezing them, massaging shoots of pleasure up Sasuke's spine. His other hand occupied itself with kneading at the Sharingan-heir's thigh, setting a fast, yet soothing pace with his strokes, a hint of what's to come.

Taking in more of the husky dick, Gaara found that he was near the point where he would begin gagging. So, taking it slow, he began playing with the length in his mouth, relaxing his throat to take in more. The Uchiha, who happened to be in heaven, was shaking, trying hard not to make a sound, or to shake too much. It would be utterly embarrassing to admit he was being molested under the table, and the shame to his family name would be endless. Not to mention what would happen to him if Kyuubi thought he was cheating on him...

The Uchiha was by no means small, rather, a pretty five or six inches, but Gaara took it slow, torturing the raven with his tongue all the while, slowly, slowly, swallowing him whole. Sasuke didn't know if he could take any more, it was intense, the heat, the moist, sweet tongue wrapping around him, he was sure he was panting. He let one of his hands slip down, into the short hair of his assailant. If he was going to be violated, the least he could do was control the speed.

Taking hold of the head, he subtly arched his hips, jumping up, deeper into that heavenly mouth, causing just the tiniest noise of complaint to slip from under the table. He let the head retreat a little bit, before pulling it closer, feeling soft, plump lips that strangely enough scratched him, meet the base of his cock. Feeling just a little more control slip into his grasp, he smirked, small enough no one noticed, and began guiding the assailant in a faster, luscious mockery of a mating.

Gaara was surprised that Sasuke would do something like this, take advantage of someone taking advantage of him, but he supposed it was all within his personality if one looked. Shukaku chuckled in the back of his mind, and Gaara growled, low and quiet, but it shivvered up the dick in his mouth, causing Sasuke to straighten suddenly. Luckily, Kankurou had distracted Iruka and Temari in a conversation about various teaching practices, so none of the other ninja noticed.

Gaara's rythm was thrown off now, as Sasuke controlled the speed with which he sucked in the former Avenger, and pulled off, but he had to admit, the raven had an interesting rythm of his own, a quick, broken tattoo that reminded Gaara of a heartbeat. He followed along, hallowing out his throat, and suddenly, just as he felt Sasuke's balls contract, he swallowed, sending the Uchiha over the edge, smirking.

Sasuke groaned, low, and almost painful, his essence exploding into the redhead's waiting mouth. Swallowing the milky, bitter seed, Gaara grinned as Iruka turned to the Uchiha, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Iruka asked, hearing the 'pain' in the groan, and wondering what was wrong with his former student. BAki turned and looked as well, followed by his three students. He turned to look at them, and waved his old teacher's worries off.

"I just remembered something I promised to teach Tsubasa. Sorry." Sasuke said, the lie rolling off his tongue easily.

"Oh? Who's Tsubasa?" Iruka said, and Sasuke successfully passed off his (essentially) rape, without anyone being the wiser. The Gaara clone left, apperantly for the bathroom of a nearby shop, and returned, looking somewhat self-satisfied (again, only to those who can speak Uchiha, or it's several sister-dialects. -Otaku).

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Kyuubi suddenly felt very wrong. A shivver passed through him, and an anger deeper than any other he had ever felt. But he controlled it. He was sure it was from dealing with these idiotic, grovelling, yet somehow arrogant council members. Since Kyuubi was in essence, equal, if not above Kage rank (The five leaders of the five great Shinobi villages), Tsunade had sent him on his own to deal with the stupid council.

Luckily, he had Zabuza with him, as a bodygaurd, who looked rather threatening, whenever he wasn't making eyes at his little brunette. Now, he had both the intimidating factor he himself gave off, but also that of his bodygaurd adding to his own.

"You want us to what?" One of the council members said, obviously more than a little miffed at what the ancient demon was asking of them.

Kyuubi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on, "I very simply want to forge an alliance with Konoha, and as such, wish to put a team of Shinobi into the Chuunin exams. They are human, so they will have no advantages to your teams, though that should hardly be any of your concern. The team consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kasuki Tohru."

The council gasped, clammoring among itself, the names wringing havock within the old timers. They feared the first, revered the second, and barely knew the third. However, anyone could tell that this team would wipe the floor with their own teams.

"And why should we allow three s-class missing-nin to participate in the Chuunin exams?" One old female dared to question, her bravery a facade that Kyuubi could smell the fear from.

"Simply because they are not missing-nin any longer. They are Kitsunegakure nin, and have my complete backing. I think that should be quite enough for you."

The council debated, yet again. Finally, they came to a descision.

An old man, by his looks, most likely one of the two heads-of-council, stood, and stared down the Kyuubi with disguised fear, and foolish bravery.

"We will allow it. But be warned, this is a temporary truce, and should you do anything to break it, we will use all our might to stomp you into the ground, and re-seal you. Do you understand?"

Kyuubi grinned, and suddenly began bouncing around like a teenage girl who just got her way. He was giggling, and burst out of the dark, smoky council-room, into the bright sunshine with a loud whoop, and took off running. His bodygaurd walked out after him, grinning too, and shaking his head, leaving the elders of Konoha completely, absolutely, speechless.

One thought prevailed over them all.

'THIS was what killed our beloved Yondaime?!'

End Chapter 

Otaku: -falls over laughing at the image of Kyuubi giggling like a schoolgirl-

Kyuubi: -grins- Yeah, I did good on that one, huh?

Naruto: -Laughing his ass off- Oh yeah, big guy, you definately did!

Otaku: -dries eyes- Okay! Yeah! Anywho, just to let you guys know, next comes the Chuunin exam arch! The first test, let's see how everyone's gonna do, shall we?! YEAH!!

Sasuke: -Stares at Otaku with a 'What the fuck is it and get it the fuck off me!' expression-

See y'all!


	16. Chapter 16 A Nightmare

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to get up, I have a job now, and sadly, don't have near as much time to write. So, for those of you who read my Run Away story, as well as any other story, like this one and To Catch a Dolphin, the updates are gonna get scarce here for a while, till I get used to the workload.

Kits!

Pairings: Lots, check the chapters before. Mainly though: KyuuNaruSasuGaaShuka.

Warnings: This chapter has an overall insanity rating, and just a twinge of AU, mostly because I'm going off of what I remember of the first test.

Description: It's time for the first test, and tension is running high! What will Team Kitsune do?!

Disclaimer: Y'know, if I owned Naruto, he probably would've gotten pregnant a lot sooner...

Kits! Chapter 16

Sakura was beyond pissed. Not only was her mistress banned from watching the first and second tests, she herself had to join up with a team, in order to join in! ARGH!!! And even worse yet, was this annoying brat who was her teammate!

He called himself Sai and smiled, all the time, just like Naruto used to! Sakura couldn't stand it! Not to mention that the guy seemed to have no concept of what human interaction was, and he was constantly calling her names! The only thing that kept him alive (aside from his extensive supply of Inky pets) was her Mistress' express orders to let him be.

That didn't stop her from torturing her other teammate, though. He was a nobody, barely even on the roster anyway, so what did it matter that he was both utterly afraid of her, as well as completely smitten with her? He made good cannon fodder.

So, when it came time to join in, to head to the test room, she had no problem pushing her way through the groups that had randomly shown up. It was rather strange, all of them gathering one floor below where they needed to be. She passed them by, and caught Sai giving them a creepy smile out of the corner of her eye. That boy was on crack or something, she swore.

Just as team seven passed by, however, team kitsune was just showing up. Naruto, clad in a really short battle-kimono and his long hair bouncing free, a care-free smile on his face, skidded to a halt in front of the door that the two 'older students' were gaurding.

Sasuke followed after, in a much longer kimono of a deep blue hue with the fan-symbol on it's back, his own long hair in a short braid, hopefully staying out of his way. He shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose, adjusting Tsubasa in his other arm, who gave a sleepy gurgle. He shot a short glance at Tohru, who looked almost in pain.

Tohru took another swig from his Spring Water, and felt a whole lot better. As always, he felt the cells in his body begin to start growing again, and he gave a sigh of releif, the two faeries on his shoulders twittering happily that their master was out of pain now.

The group stared at the newcomers as the pretty blonde stood in front of the two gaurds, blinking confusedly.

"Why's everyone gathered here? Isn't the test on the third floor?" Naruto asked, utterly confused. He really didn't understand why everyone was standing out here, for no apperant reason. He glanced around, and found that most of the faces here were foreigners. Some from Rock, others from Rain, even a few from Sound...A strange assortment, but there were also the few Leaf gennin who seemed tricked by this as well.

Sasuke soon realised what was going on, and scoffed. Konoha really had produced some below average Ninja, if they couldn't even recognise a genjutsu. He formed the hand-sign, and muttered, "Kai!" releasing the jutsu, for him atleast, which allowed him to see both the two men as well as the door properly.

The gennin began doing the same, seeming to have caught the hint, and began scattering, muttering obsenities. Sasuke almost growled, aching to instill manners in them. Who cusses in front of an infant, for god's sake?! He followed after his blonde, however, still faintly uncomfortable.

He hadn't told Naruto, or Kyuubi, about his molestation/rape, at the hands of some unknown assailant. No, he couldn't say the assailant was unknown. He had a pretty decent notion that it was Subaku no Gaara. But why would the notoriously psycho sand-nin suck him off in a public place?!

Even worse, he hadn't asked Kyuubi about his clan yet, or gotten even remotely close to it. The fox spent most of his time inside Naruto's mindscape, apperantly trying his hardest to avoid making the village uncomfortable. He wanted to avoid the wrath of the leaf-village falling on his innocent blonde counterpart.

Entering the room where the remainder of the contestants were gathered was easy, no gaurds at the door or anything. Inside there were upwards of fifty, maybe even sixty three-man teams. All of them were tense, as if preparing for a fight.

Tohru was tense as well. If anyone dared to attack the two fox-princes, he would be forced to step in the way of the attack. His body really couldn't handle that right now, not after the long bout of travelling that had forced his immune system a lot lower than it had any right to be.

He nearly flinched when a great, green thing bobbed up out of no where, and began speaking!

Lee had been waiting for this moment! To meet the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, rookie of his year, just as his teammate Neji had been! He must surely be a genius! And therefore, he must beat him!

Naruto shushed the great green beast, the minute he opened his mouth.

"Can't you see my baby is sleeping! Keep it down!" He hissed, a glare to rival any mothers shooting through the beautiful green beast of Konoha. A distinct snort came from somewhere behind the green-clothed male, as a small, twin-bunned, brunette girl shot forward, cooing over Yoh, as most females were want to do. The scoffing noise however, had not come from the female, but rather from a long-haired, white eyed male.

Neji was irrationally angered by the blonde. He knew that it wasn't against the rules to bring other living beings, but still, a CHILD?! Was this blonde asking for the death of his so called 'baby'?

Kiba caught a strange scent and went to investigate. His team followed along behind him, and strangely enough, he found the scent mingled with that of Hinata's cousin, and the bushy-browed freak.

It was Naruto! And Sasuke, as well, all returned, safe and sound! He had heard from the gaurd-dogs that they were back, but he hadn't really beleived it, after all, dogs gossiped worse than women. But strangely enough, there was a baby with them...And it smelled like a little Naruto! Only, that strange scent in Naruto, the cloyingly deep one, the one that instilled fear in Kiba was stronger in the child...almost like the child was half Naruto, and half whatever it was Kiba feared in the blonde.

That in turn unsettled him, and Shino's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him from openly growling. Shino himself, was a little unsettled as well. The faeries, sweet little Aurora and quiet Hidari, were both sitting on this aqua haired boy's shoulders. Aurora was toying with his short hair, braiding it and unbraiding it over and over, humming in her small voice, while Hidari just watched his Life-Companion play.

So, this small, sickly green-eyed male was Tohru, the creator of these beautiful insects? Strange...

Gaara was interested as well, but for entirely different reasons. The Uchiha's mate was just as attractive as the dark-haired male, though in a much lighter way. That child was a problem though. It would get in the way, if Shukaku and Gaara were to try and claim the blonde. He would have to get rid of it. However, there was also the slight problem of the whiff of demonic aura about the two. That was what had first attracted Shukaku's attention, and therefore, Gaara's as well. But something in them both told them that whiff was dangerous.

Temari was minding her brothers carefully. Strangely enough, it seemed as if the two of them were calm, and for Gaara that was freaky in and of itself. Gaara was never calm. He was either brooding, killing, or staring. Well, he was staring right now, at that strange little blonde girl who came in with a baby, but still. And what's worse, Kankuro was checking out women! URGH!!

And what a woman it was...nice breasts, good hips, short, jaunty pink hair, and gorgeous green eyes. What can he say, he likes green eyes! (INCEST!!! giggles -Otaku) She was perfect. And she had just the slightest hint of attitude, too. To tell the truth, she reminded him of a female Gaara, just a little bit. That danger though is what made her so...alluring.

He grinned.

He was about to make his move, when in came a group of jounin, all of which carried clipboards, except one. He stood, tall and broad shouldered, his face clean-cut and unscarred, a relative oddity in the Ninja world. His spikey brown hair stood on end, and he smiled a smile that made everyone cringe at the thought of him being angry with them.

"Asses, chairs. Eyes, me. NOW!!" His voice cut through the chatter, the confusion, and strangely, most obeyed. The few who didn't were quickly ejected from the room.

Naruto watched the man, bouncing Yoh up and down, for the boy was being strangely fussy today. The Jounin grinned, another shiver tracing up everyone's spines.

"Nice to meetcha! My names Morino Shusuke, but you can call me Shu-sensei! Shut up and listen, cause I'm only explaining this once.

This is a written test, ten questions. You have three hours to take the test, and the tenth question will be given after two and a half hours pass. You start with a hundred points. Ten for each question you answer. If you are caught cheating, twenty five points are deducted. If you run out of points, you fail. Simple, neh?"

He paused, as if waiting for an answer. Thankfully, no one bothered answering, and he grinned again. The crowd murmered gently, as he raised an arm in the air.

"However, it's not quite that simple. You see, if you fail, so does your entire team. All of you, gone, just like that. And now...

"Begin!" He called, bringing his arm down quickly.

The first thing Sasuke realised, was that the questions on the test were by far too complicated to answer properly without cheating. The second was that he could cheat a total of four times before the proctors kicked him and the others out. The third was that Naruto could not possibly pass this test.

Naruto's best chance would be the last question.

Naruto, sad to say, realised this too, and so, instead of even bothering to do anything other than write down his own name, he concentrated on keeping Yoh quiet. He glanced around the room, which was abnormally quiet. Everyone was concentrating, or appeared to be, atleast.

Hinata noticed that Naruto had nothing written down. She had already used Byakugan to check the proctors note-books, and managed to find three answers, relatively quickly.

"Naruto-kun...You can...copy my a-a-answ-answers, if...If you want..." She stammered, slow.

Naruto blinked. Hinata...A weird girl who always blushed and stammered around him. He never really knew why, but...if she was offering help, then perhaps he should take it.

No...That would be...wrong. Deceitful. He smiled at her, and shook his head.

"No, Hinata. That's ok. I'll make it on the tenth question. After all, I wouldn't want a strong girl like you getting disqualified because of me." He whispered, casting a quick glance to everyone, checking out the situation.

Tohru seemed to be done, as if he had answered all the questions. He was now sleeping, his head down on the desk, with Aurora and Hidari playing on the desk in front of him.

Sasuke was using his sharingan to copy a particularly smart looking person, and was writing down their answers.

Gaara had formed an eyeball out of sand, and was now watching people, writing down their answers, with a clear, emotionless look on his face.

Kiba's dog was talking to him, giving the answers easily, from his advantageous perch on top of Kiba's head.

It was Ino that was having the problem. She had intended to possess Sakura, the biggest brained girl in their year, figuring easy answers. Problem was, Sakura was keeping her out. It was utterly useless! And on top of that, she had a total of five minutes before she could get back to her body! Dammit. She possessed Chouji, and left him a note, before doing the same with Shikamaru. They would have to gamble on the tenth question.

Kankuro raised a hand.

One of the procters came over, and he whispered something. The procter nodded, and handcuffed Kankuro, leading him out of the room. Both Naruto, and Kiba had noticed that the procter was fake. After all, a doll smelled different from a human. It was just that simple. Now, Kankuro was getting the answers to the questions, laughing it up in the bathroom.

Slowly, the hours passed, and quite a number of teams had been disqualified. Finally, it came time for the tenth question. The proctor once again called them all to attention, and smiled, that same, slow, insane smile.

"Alright. It's time for the tenth question. But first, you must decide if you want to take it."

"What do you mean, it's just a question!" Someone shouted. Shusuke grinned, his eyes taking on a hard edge, as he continued.

"Well, you see, this is no ordinary question. You can choose to not take the question, and leave now, you and your team, with a chance at trying again next year. Or, you can choose to take it, and, if you fail it, never again take the chuunin exam." 

This caused just a hint of discord among the room. Everyone was murmuring about it, and several shook their heads, apologising to teammates, as they exited the room.

Kiba was pissed. They came here to take the exam, to test their skills, not to give up and wimp out!

"Look, Mr. Proctor, we came here to take this damn test, and I sure as hell am not going to let one little question fail me! Bring it on!" Kiba growled, standing, his palms slamming into the top of his desk in frustration.

Naruto smiled. That was almost exactly like something he would have said. He watched, as the mood in the room shifted. As the defeated air lifted from the remaining teams, and people began to take courage again.

"Alright, no one else leaving?" The brunette asked. When no one got up, and they all stared at him intently, he grinned, not his psycho grin this time, but a real one, one that seemed almost like a father smiling down at his child.

"Congratulations! You all pass the first test!"

Half the class sweatdropped, the other half face-faulted. However, they didn't get a chance to question it, because, through the windows along the side of the room, burst in another strange thing!

She was pretty, in a strange, cocky way, her black hair tied up in a spikey ponytail, and a trenchcoat open over fishnet, she grinned.

"Anko Miturashi(I think this is her last name...-Otaku), procter for the second exam, ready and able!" She announced.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Sorry, but that was just the most perfectest way to end it. I agree with Kishimoto-sensei on that one!

Kyuubi: Aww... I got like...no screentime!

Naruto: Yeah, but I got a lot of it!

Shikamaru: Actually, if you look, most of it was the rookie nine, Gai's team and the OC's.

Otaku: Speaking of OC's...Sorry about Shusuke, but I needed a procter, and I'd killed off the other Morino guy, so...It all worked out in the end!

Anko: Yeah! So...Where's my dango?

See you all later!


	17. Chapter 17 I built my own world

(A/N) Okay, so I recently got a new job, and sadly, that means less updates for you all. I DO intend to finish both Kits and Run Away, so I'm not going to just drop them, but sadly, I will update less often, due to stress and overwork. Sorry. However, I intend to step up with my writing quality, so hopefully, you all will notice the change...

Kits!

Pairings: Should be obvious by now, though now is about the time I start defining the other pairings a little better.

Warnings: Lots of stalking in this chappie, also, a whole bunch of gore and killing. So...Have fun.

Description: The second exam begins! Too bad most of the rookies won't make it through the first night...Will they be able to handle the pressure, or will some of them snap?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You should be VERY thankful.

Kits! Chap. 17

The forest was huge, by normal standards, but for some reason, it just made Naruto long for the cool dark forests of the Kitsune village. He had taken long walks in them, when he was pregnant with Yoh, and they never seemed deadly. Neither did this one, but really that was only because he knew his scent alone would fend off most dangerous creatures. He looked over to see Sasuke regarding it with cool black eyes. He was probably thinking the same thing.

Taking his last few moments with his child, Yoh gurgling in his mother's arms, Naruto nuzzled his cheek, missing him already. He passed the blue-eyed babe over to his father, Kyuubi no Kitsune, who all of the other contestants were regarding with various degrees of suspicion.

A pair of coal-black eyes regarded them with emotionless curiousity. Sai was sitting beside his female teammate, sharpening a kunai, as he didn't want to reveal his talents just yet. He had been watching Naruto with the baby, and strangely enough, had been overtaken with an urge to paint it. But there would be time for that later, after he'd finished Danzo-sama's mission. The growling coming from the pink-haired girl next to him, however, was quickly irritating him.

Kiba was lost. The entire feild smelled of far too many people, far too many threats. He couldn't take it all, he was shaking. Akamaru whined above kiba's head, looking down at his poor, frightened master. Hinata put a calming hand on Kiba's shoulder, causing him to flinch, and turn, snarling, towards her. It was only after he saw the look of fear on her face that he realised what he had done. He apologised, quietly, before sitting down, waiting for the damn instructor to hurry up and show.

Tohru was scanning the crowd, memorising the faces of potential threats to his princes, and also, strangely enough, looking for some clue as to who Shino Aburame was. Shino had never told him anything about himself, and he couldn't remember the name from any of his classes in Academy. He was curious who the man was, and what he was like in person. Hidari tweaked his master's ear, and then tilted his head.

Tohru understood it for what it was. Hidari was asking if Tohru wanted a hint. The bluenette shook his head, smiling at the fae. He did wonder where Aurora was though. She'd been missing for a few hours. Probably out picking flowers for her hair. He watched as Kyuubi kissed Naruto goodbye, and then Sasuke, both short and sweet, though Sasuke looked just a tad bit uncomfortable with all those eyes on him.

Then, the teacher showed up. After a breif explanation of what the 'mission' was, they received their scrolls. He checked what type, and it appeared to be an earth scroll. He quickly handed it to Sasuke, who disguised it as a regular equipment scroll, and disguised one of his regular reading scrolls into the guise of the earth scroll. They went to find their gate.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Gaara was antsy. Very antsy. Shukaku was giggling madly in the back of his mind, and his mother was calling for blood. The sand rustled in his gourd, a strange, hissing sound, like a snake slithering over fallen leaves.

Temari and Kankuro were abviously nervous, their homocidal little brother already itching for blood. If they got in his way, he'd kill them, they knew it. He'd threatened it before, and he was the most powerful shinobi in their village, under their father.

Temari wondered what would happen when they saw their father, finally, at the end of this stupid exam? Would Gaara kill him? Would Father kill Gaara? Would they finally reconcile? She scoffed at that idea. There was a reason that the Kazekage hadn't met with his youngest child in several years. And it had nothing to do with being to busy.

Kankuro was just trying to minimise the damage as much as possible. He didn't know what that monster inside of him was telling his little brother, but he knew it couldn't be good. That monster had caused so much trouble for Gaara, he didn't know how the red-head standed it. Kankuro didn't think that he could have survived it. He would have killed himself pretty quickly after their uncle...Well, after that fool of an uncle of theirs pulled a suicide mission. No one can kill Gaara, that much Kankuro knows.

And that much he was trying to inform these moronic Rock-nins. They had decided that the only team from Sand must have been an easy target, and now, they were antagonising Gaara. Not a good idea, and unfortunately, they weren't listening to any warnings.

So, Kankuro switched to Gaara, trying to warn him off of killing them, knowing that they couldn't put their mission in danger. But Gaara was listening either.

The sand in the clearing answered his silent call, swarming the three nin, and crushing them, absorbing the blood and bone, and all other traces of their existance. Soon, it was like they'd never been there at all. But that wasn't enough.

The sand still rustled, pulling close to Gaara like a dog wanting attention for a job well done. Gaara paid it no mind, his body still quivvering from the lack of excitement in the battle. He wanted blood. He wanted lots and lots of blood. He wanted screams of pain and horrible wrenching of bones from the body. He didn't want near silent deaths. His dark eyes slid to his siblings.

'They mean nothing. You could kill them easily, and there would be no problem. Just say they were killed in the exam. It's beleivable...' Shukaku whispered, the excitement dripping off his tongue. If anyone could provide the excitement his beloved vessel was looking for, his siblings could...

"Gaara! We have a mission!" Temari cried. For some reason, her voice calmed him, a bit. Gaara always thought that Temari and Mother sounded a lot alike. Soft and sweet, but a tinge of harshness, like the desert air. They were the only ones that he listened to, besides Shukaku. Shukaku never led him astray.

The sand parted, just a bit, to reveal a small, brown scroll, with the character for Earth on it. Kankuro picked it up, nervous about his brothers deteriorating mind, but trusting Temari's tenuous hold on his sanity. He would have laughed at the irony of Rock-nin having an Earth scroll, but that might have thrown Gaara over the edge, and they couldn't afford that.

They moved on, jumping through the trees as quickly as possible, to reach the tower, and the beginning of their mission.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Sai's ink-beasts took out the rookie team easily, slaughtering the sound nin, effortlessly. He nearly sighed with the monotony of this mission. Danzo-sama had told him very simply, that he was to be part of this team, indefinately, until a chance was gained to kill off the Kyuubi-vessel, the renegade Uchiha, and Orochimaru. Hopefully, all in one fell swoop. Sadly, he had seen no indication that that event was coming any time soon.

However, he had seen quite the indication that several of the Gennin were going to end up rogue. Inuzuka, for example. He was already showing classic signs of berserker. And the Hyuuga boy, the one from the secondary branch. He too was showing signs of paranoia, as well as strange behavioral patterns. They would have to be monitered closely.

No threat to the leaf village would be tolerated.

Of course, if Sakura didn't stop bitching, he might take it upon himself to remove her from the picture as well. Casualties were well excepted on this particular mission. In fact, they were expected, and in large quantities, as well.

Sai picked out the heaven scroll that they needed from the wreckage of the former sound team, and wiped it off with the bandages on his forearm. No sense in soaking it in ink, before they had to turn it in, correct?

After all, it was one less thing Sakura could bitch about.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

A twig cracked, causing Kiba to jump, and growl. He hadn't stopped twitching, growling and jumping since they entered the Forest of Death. After all, anything could happen here. They could be killed, and it would be written off as death in the line of duty. They'd get no honor for it. They'd get no pride. It would be a senseless death.

And even worse, Hinata would be hurt. Kiba knew this. He also knew he couldn't let that happen. So what if he growled at every little sound. So what if he snapped at his teammates, to silence them, just in case. Hinata would be safe, and that's all that mattered.

Hinata, though was worried, very worried. Kiba hadn't been the same since...Well, for a rather long time. It was strange for him to be this jumpy, and they couldn't afford for anything to go wrong here. Here, they could die.

She kept her Sharingan active as much as possible, checking all directions for any possible threats, and also for any matching scrolls.

Shino, who was quiet, was also worried about his friend. Kiba had grown on him in the time they had trained as a team. Kiba was a dear friend. Possibly his best friend. But this was just strange for the boy. Kiba wasn't afraid of anything. Now, he was afraid of everything. It just wasn't right. Something was very wrong. But there was nothing he could do until the exam was over.

He hoped they would survive that long.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

A shadow moved, deep in the forest. A large beast, two tails swinging idly about it's heavy body. The deep red fur on it made it appear all the feircer, as it stalked, silent and deadly, through the forest.

She was on her way now. Soon, soon, she would have the bitch in her grasp, and soon, she would rip away EVERYTHING that he held dear. She would tear out his beating heart and show him as his own filthy half-breed son feasted on it, before he too died.

Kyuubi be damned, that bitch owed a blood debt to her, and she would extract it. Oh, how she would enjoy this...

End Chapter 

Otaku: Wow...Tsumi is getting bloodthirsty, ain't she?

Tsumi: You would too!

Otaku: Yeah, I would. That's how I can write you properly. Dur!

Naruto: -quirks eyebrow- Okay, so the reason you write most of us well, is cause you'd do what we do?

Otaku: -Nods-

Naruto: Then, you'd murder hundreds of people, and save them at the same time?

Otaku: -sweatdrops- In my mind, I can do anything.

See y'all!


	18. Chapter 18 To escape

(A/N) Here's where the action starts kickin' in! And I want to apologise in advance. I'm horrible at battle scenes. Anyway, no more about my shortcomings, you all wanted to read the story!

Kits!

Pairings: Figure it out!

Warnings: Bitch-fight, plot twist!, and the strange turns one's mind can take.

Description: Let's just say that the bed-guys are VERY busy this chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would make a killing off of making Doujinshi that looked a whole hell of a lot like the real thing! As it stands, I do not. So therefore, I don't own Naruto, and therefore, you can't sue me! HAH!

Kits! Chapter 18

The fox crashed through the forest, towards her goal. Only she knew what she would do to them, only she knew the depth of her hatred for that miserable human who stole her child, her tail, her life. A roar, loud, high and utterly shaking, let loose from her throat, as she finally found them.

Tohru shivvered in abjunct fear, as whatever it was that had loosed such an unearthly howl, approached, and fast. He...He couldn't afford to be weak, he had to protect the two princes, but, how could he do that with such primordial fear running through his body?! Whatever it was, it was big, and it was evil, even the greenest academy student could tell you that.

Naruto, however, was completely floored. He knew that roar. All his life, Kyuubi had given such helpless, hate-filled roars, before they'd really communicated. It was the sound of a fox, in much, much pain. Pain that no amount of healing would fix. He too, shivvered, but stood his ground, judging the distance between it and them.

Sasuke, however, was calm. He knew what it was. It was a beast. It was big. It wasn't stupid, or animalistic, it was intelligent. He thought, maybe, just maybe, if they did this right, they might be able to negotiate with it.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The beast crashed through the forest, stopping the tree-carnage just feet from them, who were standing in the top branches of one of the trees. It, or rather she, stopped right in front of them, her eyes glaring dark and dangerous, as a deep, threatening rumble resounded from her huge chest. Her lips curled back to show dangerous teeth, the size of their forearms. Saliva dripped off of them, and sizzled as it hit the forest floor.

"So...I finally meet the whore who stole my life from me..." It was a dark voice, a voice full of hatred and malice, and all three of them shuddered.

None of them understood why she had said that. None of them had ever done anything to anger a kitsune. They'd never seen a kitsune since the attack by Kyuubi, and when they went to the village, and they'd all been kind and courteous to them there.

But the Vixen's bloodthirsty eyes were focused on only one of them. Naruto.

**KKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Orochimaru was more than bored. He was dissapointed. He had finished casing his most likely subject for his next body, and all he had found was dissapointment. Sasuke had gained someone who could teach him far more than Orochimaru could, and it was obvious that the Sharingan was out of his reach, yet again. But that was alright, he'd just wait for the next generation or two. But for now, he needed to find a replacement.

So, here he was, casing the village, looking like a regular joe, one of the leaf-shinobi, with long black hair and black eyes. His jounin vest was horribly restricting, and there was no where to put his beloved purple rope! Ah, well. Sacrifices had to be made to get what one wants...

Strangely enough, the village was acting as if it were a normal day, and not the beginning of the chuunin exams. He thought the village would be in an uproar, what with the hokage dead, a new one in office, and the chuunin-exam chaos. But no.

Speaking of Sarutobi, he should stop by, say hello to his old sensei. A smirk on his face, he headed for the stone. He knew he'd find his teacher's name on that stone, simply because ALL hokage died in the line of duty. There wasn't a single one who had ever died of old age.

He was surprised, though, to find a lone figure standing in front of the stone, at this time of day. He thought it might be Hatake Kakashi, lamenting his lost teammates, but no. This was a younger figure, an academy student, he was sure. He was short, and he was holding some sort of helmet in his hands.

Well, now? What was the prodigal grandson doing all alone, when there were snakes about?

Orochimaru approached the boy, silent, and hiding his aura. This boy was interesting. He was obviously brooding. There was little that didn't point to that right away. His face was dark with unshed tears and anger. His little body shook with the effort to contain it all.

If the golden-eyed snake remembered correctly, Konohamaru had lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack, and had only had his grandfather, and his uncle. Now, both were gone... Well, now, this would indeed be interesting.

"What are you doing, Konohamaru-san?" He called, his voice silky smooth, and enticing.

Konohamaru started, his hands immediately going to his weapon, and spiking one in Orochimaru's direction. Good, the boy atleast had good instincts. Orochimaru caught the amateur attempt, and was rewarded with a full on glare.

"None of your business." Konoha's pride answered, petulant and childish.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. Oh, how he would love nothing more than to break that childishness of his. He spoke, soft, and sweet, convincing.

"It's a tragedy really. They could have prevented it, you know. More security, and he'd still be alive today."

Black eyes shot up to search the deathly pale face, full of hope. Here was someone who agreed with Konohamaru.

"And even worse, they used it to start war propaganda against the Sound village." Orochimaru tsked, shaking his head.

Konohamaru looked confused, as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"They knew full well that the enemy assassin was only wearing a genjutsu of Orochimaru, but they didn't announce it to the public. They insist that it was in fact the leader of the Sound, one of the three legendary Sannin." Orochimaru feigned shock, "You didn't know? I would have thought they would have told the honorable grandson the details of his death..."

Konohamaru's face clouded, hate, anger, and betrayal mixing. "Nothing. They told me nothing."

The snake was excited. He had the boy ensnared now.

"Well, I'm here, actually, to take a look into it for my Lord, Orochimaru. It's easier to clear his name when I look like one of you guys. Plus, I have a feeling someone would attack me, should they find out. But you can keep a secret, can't you?"

Konohamaru smiled, nodding. He wasn't trusted with secrets, not by anyone. But, then again, he didn't really have anyone. After his Jii-chan died, no one wanted to take care of him. He'd been placed with Kurenai, simply because she was carrying his cousin.

"Well, I can't see why you would want to stay here, not after the deaths of all your family. I surely wouldn't." Orochimaru continued, hoping that his skills of manipulation were good enough that this wouldn't push the boy over the wrong edge.

Konohamaru bit his lip, trying hard to keep from crying. He didn't want this stranger to see his tears. He didn't want anyone to see his tears. Ninja never shed tears. Never. Academy had drilled that into him, and though his grandfather had said it was alright to cry sometimes, he didn't know if this was one of them.

"To tell the truth, I'm not too sure if this village deserves talent like yours. If they can't even protect their hokage, how are they supposed to protect and nuture pure shinobi talent?" Orochimaru shook his head for affect. "My village, they put us through the ringer, but we are trained to our full potential, nothing gets in our way. My master makes sure of it."

The boy turned wide eyes to the elder shinobi. "Really? We always have to do drills and stuff in class, but there's hardly any teachers. So, if we make a little mistake, no one notices. It's hard to get it right. I've practised all night sometimes, but without a teacher's help, it's hard. What about you guys?"

Orochimaru stepped forward, standing right beside the boy now, gazing at the sky. "Well, usually we're taught by our sempai, with occasional teachings from Orochimaru-sama. But I have a feeling Orochimaru-sama would want to teach the grandson of his master very closely. He's kept an eye on this place, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"He would...take me in?" Konohamaru looked down, trying to make a VERY hard descision. He hated this village, it had taken so many from him, but...He loved his grandpa, and he'd protected this village, up until his dying day.

"Absolutely. He has a soft-spot for children, you see.(Yeah, I'll say! -Otaku) Takes in just about every orphan he sees, if they have talent. You do, a lot of it, so he'll be especially interested in you." Orochimaru said, grinning. "And, if there was any place you could go to earn power, to gain it, for whatever goal you may have, then he is the one to teach you. He has ways of unlocking power within someone, brilliant ways, that tend to stick with you." Inside, he knew that this boy was his. Now, this child would go with him, and he'd become the perfect testament to his rule over Sarutobi!

"What do I have left here?" Konohamaru asked himself, almost so quietly, Orochimaru didn't hear him. But the snake-sannin did, and smirked to himself, knowing he had won, his teacher's legacy, his only kin, would die out, and become his body, and Sarutobi would fall off the face of the planet.

"Nothing. This village has taken everything. Ruined everything. I...I can't stay here. Shinobi-san, will you...Can I go to your village with you?" Konohamaru asked.

Orochimaru grinned. He had won, and it felt good to win.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

The fox's form shifted, growing smaller, but ever more menacing. Soon, she was a red-headed woman, clothed in a very short crimson kimono, her beautiful face twisted in fury beyond recognition. She growled, just as menacing and threatening as her fox-form has.

Naruto shivvered, not sure if it was from the rising cold of the forest, with night approaching, or if it was fear of this demon. Suddenly, she was in front of him, the world turned, and his cheek burned, as if struck with acid.

"How dare you, you bitch!" She hissed, her voice sounding as if all the bowels of hell flew from her lips. "How dare you...I'm going to take everything from you. EVERYTHING. And then, I am going to laugh, as you die, choking on your own blood, and that of your lord."

Sasuke had seen enough, obviously she had some kind of grudge against Naruto. At this point, she was ignoring everyone else, so it was a good time to attack.

Tohru apperantly beleived the same thing, for as his prince was about to spring to an attack, Tohru beat him to it, Hidari leaping off his shoulder and into the brush. Rushing forward, swinging a huge shuriken towards the wench, he made her jump back, driving her away from his prince. Tohru stood protectively in front of Naruto, who was slowly regaining his senses back.

Tsumi growled, her claws growing to bat the offending weapon away like a stick, while she dived for the human boy's throat, ready to tear it out to get to the blonde. Tohru dodged, shifting backwards to throw said blonde out of the way, keeping in front of the bitch. Her rending claws tore through his clothes, but his dodging managed to keep them out of his flesh, for now.

Lobbing the windmill shuriken in her direction, to distract her, he pulled a few explosive tagged-kunai from his weapons pouch, and with more accuracy, sent them flying towards the fox-demon. She spied them, just as she tossed aside the giant weapon, and had no time to dodge. They hit her center chest and exploded.

Tohru stopped running, trying to gain his breath, as the cloud of bark and dirt took it's time settling. Naruto called out, trying to warn him, trying to tell him that a demon wouldn't be harmed by such a small attack.

But it was too late. She moved so fast that the dust clung to her body in a slipstream as she crossed the measly few metres between her and the sickly shinobi. His turquiose eyes widened in disbeleif, as he saw her arm dissapear up to her elbow in his stomach.

"TOHRU!!" Naruto screamed, as time seemed to flow slowly around them. Tsumi grinned, white fangs flashing in the sparce sunlight, as Shino burst through the bushes to the side. Hidari had come to warn him, to let him know that his master was in a war he could not win. And so, dragging Hinata and Kiba with him, Shino had come to help. He was utterly surprised by the amount of blood that splattered on him, as the demon-wench removed her hand.

Tohru began to fall, blood coming from his throat, as his eyes widened in pain. He wasn't sure what was going on, why was he in so much pain? Why was the world turning on it's side? And why was Hidari calling him, screaming for him, just like Naruto? Why was everything beggining to fade?

Sasuke rushed to Tohru's side, dodging the woman's claws, as he scooped up Tohru's body. Naruto joined the fray now, his shadow clones jumping into the melee as quickly as they could, trying to hold Tsumi down.

"WHY?!" Naruto roared, Kyuubi's chakra pulsing through him in his anger. He waited, as the bitch snarled and laughed.

"You ask why, you miserable bitch?! You dare to ask me what you did to deserve this, you backstabbing, pup-stealer?!" She snarled, her demonic nature tinging her voice with a deep, resonating anger. Naruto recoiled, shocked at the accusations she leveled on him.

His eyes flicked to where Sasuke and Shino were both trying to do what they could for Tohru, to keep him alive. They needed more time. Kiba was growling, deep, and the only thing that kept him from attacking was Hinata's arms around his neck, holding him back. They would die, if he attacked now.

"What pup? What are you talking about?!" Naruto bellowed, unsure himself, but needing more time as well.

"My darling, my baby, you stole him from me, the same day you stole my third tail!" Now, her struggling got feircer as the hatred and anger of a mother parted too soon from her child burned within her. She sliced through three of the clones, before five more took their place.

"Tsubasa..." The whisper passed across his lips, as his blue eyes widened in realisation. This was the corpse he had rescued Tsubasa from! This was the mother Tsubasa had cried for nine whole days for!

"B-but I didn't steal him!" He cried, trying to desperately explain what happened, why he did what he did. But she wriggled harder, breaking free from his hold. She growled demonically at him, as she readied her claws for a final strike.

"Yes, you did, you evil little bitch." She hissed, "You stole my kit from me, and now, I will steal all you hold dear from YOU!" She said, launching herself at him.

Naruto froze. What should he do? She was right...He'd stolen Tsubasa from her, no matter how well intentioned he might be. He...He was wrong, and evil, to seperate a child from it's mother, while they both still lived! His body wouldn't move, as if these thoughts weighed it down.

Suddenly, a flash of his own child ran through him. His Yoh, his baby. The kit he had to care for and love, and protect! He couldn't leave him all alone in the world...He couldn't!

Now, his body was able to move, but he didn't need to. While he was distracted Kiba and Sasuke had both slipped into defensive positions in front of him, causing Tsumi to drop out of her attack last minute. Growling in the three boy's faces, she sneered.

"This isn't over, boy. Not by a long shot. Prepare to see all you love destroyed." The last whispered feircely, she sprung away, dissapearing into the dark, leafy forest.

**KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS**

Tohru hurt, everywhere, his breathing heavy and panting. Shino knew this. What was even worse, was that he hadn't realised that this was the person he'd been corresponding with for months, until Hidari had come to get him. How could he not have recognised the ingenious little bluenette? He'd always been smart, they'd known that from Academy. But no one really paid attention to him, he'd been dying...

Dying, right. That's what he was doing now, his life's blood spilling out of his body so quickly it wasn't even funny. Tohru's body shivvered, jerked, his blue eyes starting to open, as a low, pained moan escaped him. He was surprised to find that the first site that welcomed him, Shino, comforted him. It was painful to breath, even more so to talk.

"Water..." Tohru gasped, coughed. Where were his princes? Were they safe? He had to get some of the Water in him to speed his healing. He couldn't leave them alone in this leafy dungeon. "Water!" He gasped, a little more forceful as the effort surged pain through his ribcage, or what was left of it.

Hidari flew down from his perch on Shino's head and pointed to the flask containing the Water of Life. He didn't speak, but Shino knew it must be important, if Hidari did anything at all. He took up the supply of water, surprised at how little there was. Lifting Tohru's head, supporting his shaking shoulders on his own hips, Shino put the flask to the bluenette's mouth, forcing the water into Tohru's gasping throat.

Naruto watched this sweet scene, as Tohru choked down the Water, which, as soon as it touched his lips, began to heal him. His flesh, bones and various innards began to heal, right before him. But not in a cloud of steam, as his always did. This was gentle, crawling back. But it still looked like it hurt like hell...

Shino jumped a bit, as Tohru hacked up some dark blood from his healing lungs. After that, he began to breath a little easier, and eased back into Shino's strong arms. This caused the bug-users eyes to get really big underneath his dark glasses, and had the situation not been so dire, Naruto might have laughed.

Sasuke didn't find it so funny What had Naruto done to deserve that kind of wrath from a woman he obviously didn't know. It had to do with Tsubasa, he knew that much, but was it possibly something Kyuubi had done too?

Speaking of his red-headed mate, what was the man hiding? He'd mentioned the Uchiha clan when they entered the city, saying something about them having to do with the Kyuubi-tragedy, but still. Kyuubi had yet to explain, and Sasuke was starting to get anxious. All in all, this was a VERY bad time for him to be thinking all of this over. His left hand, the one holding his tome, twitched irritably, at the thoughts swirling around in his head.

Naruto was worse, though. His thoughts were bordering on the neurotic. How could he think he was such a good person, such a kind person, when he'd torn this woman's child from her injured arms?! It didn't matter if he had thought she was dying. He really was a monster. They were right...

His mind dropped into loops, hearing those words again and again, as those men raped him. He listened to every word again, and damn, if they weren't right! A broken, hurt smile crossed his face, his eyes wild. They had been right all along. He belonged here, in this town of broken children and raging monsters. He never should have left.

A spike of panic filled him, not his own though. Then he realised that though he couldn't hear Kyuubi, the fox was still there. He put a clamp on his thoughts. Kyuubi couldn't hear that. He'd want to hurt Tsumi. He couldn't allow that, not after all she'd already been through. He would bide his time, and then give her what she wanted. Yoh had two capable fathers to take care of him, he would never be lonely, not as the prince of the kitsune.

Naruto's mask slid back into place, and something within him broke, for the final time.

End Chapter 

Otaku: So, whatcha think?

Naruto: Pretty good, though you made me emo, again!

Sora: Hey! That's MY line!

Sasuke: -Punts Sora- Now that THAT's out of the way.

Otaku: Okay, I've been getting a lot of really good reviews, but most of them are only to tell me that I messed up on the last chapter. I know, and I didn't fix it because I'm really lazy, ok? I know that the Hyuuga clan Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) is the Byakugan, okay? I had Sasuke on the mind, and I was worried over whether I was writing him right. So my fingers slipped typing, and I didn't catch it. I apologize.

Naruto: There there, Otaku, it's ok...

Sasuke: Moron.

Otaku: -Bursts into tears- WAAAAAAH!!!

Sasuke: O.O

Naruto: Now look what you've done!

See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19 In my feild of Paper Flowers

(A/N) Long time no see! Otaku here, with a new installment in the Kits! Saga! (OMFG, I sound like the announcer from DBZ. Someone shoot me!) Anyway, I know it's been long in coming, and I'm SO sorry. I got stuck on my other store, Run Away, and I always switch off, write one chapter of that and one chapter of this. So this got kicked to the sidelines...I humbly offer my life as payment...bows dramatically okay, not really, but you get the point.

Kits!

Pairings: Sheesh...Pay attention, will ya? Anyway, you already know them, if you're this far in.

Warnings: Um...Lotsa blood and guts, feeble attempts at fight scenes, and quite a few mental breakdowns.

Description: Into the Second exam already, Naru-chan and friends are down one companion already, and they STILL don't have a scroll! What are the gonna do? And what's this? Neji is learning from Gaara's example?!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Raiga and Ranmaru would be alive, as a testament to the face that the seven swordsmen of the mist collect pretty boys. So, HAH!!

Kits! Chapter 19

Gaara was bored. VERY bored. And Shukaku's suggestion of playing Shiritori was not helping. This test was annoying, especially when one was a sleep-deprived, angsty, teenage psychopath, with a comparibly more psychotic tanuki-badger trying to coax you into playing a word game inside one's own head. It just didn't work, and that made Gaara even more frustrated.

Plus, there were BUGS.

Gaara was not happy.

Temari knew this, and so, as leader-de-facto, she was leading them towards an enemy. Hopefully slaughtering some gennin might settle Gaara down a little. They needed him calm and collected, not psychotic and spouting more of that 'I only love myself' crap!

It was simple, ambush a group of rain nin that was, at this point, attempting to plan an ambush on them, and then let Gaara take care of them, and hopefully, get a scroll. Temari prided herself on her genius tactical skills, and this just proved it.

However, she hadn't noticed the group of Konoha genin hiding in the bushes just a few feet away. She was too busy worrying over what Gaara would do to her and Kankuro, if she didn't get him prey soon. It was strange that she sought out other prey, since these would have been such an easy target.

Only one of them was awake, and he didn't have to move to watch them. Neji Hyuuga had his Byakugan active, and was throroughly engrossed in the movement of all living things in the forest. To the rest of the world, it would look like he was sleeping, just like his teammates, but he wasn't. Inside his eyelids, his eyes saw all.

And there was definately something strange going on. Lately, he'd felt...Stifled. And not just caged, like he'd always felt, but...This was different. It was cruel, almost. Every so often his heart would feel as if someone had reached inside and started squeazing it, and it would become hard to breath. He felt like crying when it happened, but he couldn't, surely it was all in his head, nothing to worry about. His chakra were perfect, and therefore, he was perfectly healthy. Nothing was wrong with him.

But he felt trapped all the time. And it wasn't just the Curse of the Caged Bird, either. It was...everything. As if life, in some way, was holding him down. It was even worse, because lately Lee had taken a strange interest in him, always walking beside him, always talking to him, never giving him a moments peace. And always, always asking him if he was alright.

He couldn't stand it. It hurt, to have someone worry about him so much. It was his job to protect, not to be protected. Why couldn't Lee understand that? So long as Hinata-sama was alive, he was doomed.

A sudden stillness in the clearing a few trees over pulled at his senses. He focused his Byakugan there, and was amazed to see a smile come to Gaara's face. Not really a smile, more like an insane grin, but still. Gaara looked happy. Something Neji hadn't felt in a very long time.

Why was he happy? What did he have to be happy about? His chakra were some of the most damaged Neji had ever seen, aside from Naruto, back in the academy. Actually, they were about the same...Anyway, what could he possibly have to be happy about?

Oh...That was why...Was the color of the blood that splattered the trees really that pretty? Did he find happiness in it? Or...freedom? Could Gaara possibly find freedom in the slaughter of the rain nin that had tried to ambush them? It was cruel, a massacre, and most of it cleaned up by sand after the initial blooming of the blood.

But Neji had to admit, it was strangely beautiful, and even more so, it...it lightened his heart. It made him feel...free. Would the feeling get better, if he was the one slaughtering? Was that why Gaara was so happy?

It was a thing to think on, and a smile, an almost exact mirror of the one Gaara had worn previously, crossed the Hyuuga's lips.

KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS

Tohru was still hurt. In fact, he was still so hurt, he was pretty sure he was holding back his princes. The water had done a wonderful job of healing him, but he hadn't had enough to properly get rid of all the wounds. The one to his stomach was still tender, and could reopen at any point in time, if he moved to quickly.

"We should take him to the gate! They can get him a doctor! Wasn't Tsunade-Baa-sama a doctor? She could help him!" Naruto's argument was punctuated with wild gestures, the boy obviously upset. Tohru would be too. Ever since Shino and his teammates had left, assured they would survive, Tohru had been just a little depressed. It was strange, but the bug-weilder reminded him a lot of Hidari. The little Fae had gone with him, leaving Aurora to coo over her Master.

"We can't afford to take that time, Naruto, and you know that! If we get him to the tower, they should help him. We can always do some first aid there, I'm sure there'll be supplies. But first, we have to get another scroll. We can't do anything, until we've got it." Sasuke was right. Tohru admited it. He was holding them back.

"Do it. Please, Naruto-sama. Don't let me hold you back." Tohru said, coughing in the end, on some left over blood coating his lungs. "I'll be fine, for a while."

Naruto didn't look happy about it. Not at all. He sulked the entire time they were setting up the traps. He sulked long into the night, in fact, as they waited for some morons to take the bait. Turns out though, that frustration turned to good use when it came down to the fight.

Naruto's shadow clones were ferocious in taking them down, so much so that when one tried to stumble away from them, the only thing it took to finish him off was a good solid whack on the head with Sasuke's book.

"All done working that out of your system now, Dobe?" Sasuke queried, one dark eyebrow raised.

All he got in reply was a glare. Naruto was shaken. He hadn't known he was capable of such cruelty. He'd literally ripped one of the gennin's arms off. What was wrong with him?! Could he not stop his evil, even by sheer will?! His face clouded, a firm frown darkening his sky-blue eyes.

Tohru limped over to the bloodied, broken nin, and dug through their supplies, eventually finding their scroll.

"Yatta! What luck! It's a heaven scroll." Tohru grinned, his green eyes lighting up. Hopefully the news would brighten his princes' moods.

Sasuke nodded, "Let's get going then. The sooner we get to the tower, the sooner we get medics."

KITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITSKITS

Tenten was scared. So scared she was shaking. This wasn't right...Where was their gentle Neji, who only struck chakra points to disable, not to torture! Where was the dark-maned boy she had thought of as an elder brother...

This demon wasn't her friend! Her mind reeled against the carnage, as Neji ripped through them, using his 'gentle' fist technique to shred vital organs, to rip through muscles in the most painful way. He was even fending off Lee! Not injuring him, which showed some peice of his mind, but still, carrying on with such ferocity.

And the smile. It was as if his eyes were vacant, but the sadistic grin on his face showed every bit of pleasure he got from it. When the last one died, his death-scream gurgling in his throat, a great sigh escaped Neji's lips, and a look of contentment washed over him, completely at odds with the splatters of blood on his cheeks, and the stain of scarlet on his white shirt.

Tenten was crying now, and Lee looked lost, and scared.

'Oh, Gai-sensei. What could possibly be wrong? Why is Neji acting this way?!' Lee thought, but didn't dare move against his teammate. He knew for a fact, that the little shreds of their enemies could easily have been him as well.

Tenten flinched, as the last body hit the ground, with a sickening wet 'Thud', and her shaking turned into tremors. She worked so hard to dampen her chakra, because she felt like a rabbit in the range of a true predator, one that had just finished killing, and would have no problem turning to her and slaughtering her if she drew his attention.

It started so low, Lee and Tenten flinched again, unsure what it was, but they realised, as it continued, and got louder. Neji was giggling. Somehow, that scared them even further. Neji Hyuuga didn't giggle, he was too...stoic. But here he was, giggling, and it was turning into full on laugh. Then, it went from a laugh to a roar of laughter, as tears slid down the brunette's face, whether from his emotions or from the hilarity of whatever it was he saw. Tenten started crying as well, as she realised that that wasn't 'haha' funny laughter.

It was hysterical.

End Chapter

Otaku: Hey! This one took less time!

Neji: So, are you moving on to me now?

Otaku: Wha-huh?

Neji: Am I your next target on the emo-scale.

Otaku: -Eyes him- Hunny, you were emo long before I got here.

Lee: -nods in agreement.-

See you next Chappie!


	20. Chapter 20 And Candy Clouds of Lullaby

(A/N) YO!! Long time no see! Wow, its been what, four months? Aheh, sorry it took so long. I just had a lot going on, y'know? Ah well, heres the next chapter of kits!

**Kits!**

Pairings: Wow, you really don't pay attention, huh?

Warnings: Nothing really warning worthy in this chapter, sadly...I'm losing my touch! T.T

Description: To the tower we GO!! And finally we make it! What? What does the scroll do?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and you know it!

**Kits! Chapter 20 - **_Yarn Entangled_

The kitsune team made it, one teen bleeding half to death, and the others rather tired, but in one peice. They were a mess, really, and horribly vulnerable, but they had survived the psychotic test, and hopefully were that much closer to becoming Chunin.

The door creaked open heavily under Sasuke's hands, pushed open to reveal a rather large room, much like the one they used to spar in in Iruka-sensei's classes. Naruto grunted, adjusting Tohru a little better against him, the green-haired nin's arm slung over his shoulders. Tohru bit back a groan as the adjustment shifted the tender, newly grown organs in his belly.

"Come on, get inside." Sasuke ushered them inside, away from other potential threats. Turns out, the worst threats were already inside. Black eyes darted around, assessing the situation. Four other teams had made it first, and all of them looked killer.

One team from Sand, who's members, except for one, were taking turns sleeping. Another from Sound, who seemed to be passing manga back and forth between each other, in a small circle. Two groups from Leaf, both of which worried Sasuke exceedingly.

One of the Leaf teams held Rock Lee, and Neji, both of which were formidable opponents. And that look on Neji's face reminded him far too much of Itachi to leave him feeling comfortable.

The other, included Sakura. She was stronger now, and more filled out. Quite the woman, but Sasuke had little interest in her. It was her teammate, who looked surprisingly like himself, with a different haircut, of course, that held his attention. Dark, assasin's eyes, and an emotionless smile that seemed almost violent. He had few weapons on him other than the standard kunai and shuriken packs all shinobi carry. He seemed to be sketching something. What, Sasuke couldn't say.

He guided Naruto and their injured gaurd into the center, where he'd be able to watch all four teams. It didn't really surprise him that Sakura came over, the pretense of helping written all over her. Sasuke watched her movements, and made note of some new form of training.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so releived to see you made it alright. Do you have any wounds you need treated?" She cooed, that same simpering voice she had used back in academy dripping from her words. It nearly made the raven want to gag.

"Two things, Haruno-san. One, I have a teammate who's bleeding to death in front of you, so maybe asking about him first, would get you a few points, and two," Here, he used his right ring finger, Naruto's ring glinting on the digit, to pull the collar of his kimono open to expose Kyuubi's mark, "I'm married now. So, back off, unless you're actually more interested in helping us, then with flirting with me."

For a moment, rage flashed across her face, before it was replaced with a nervous simulation of concern. She turned to the injured Tohru. His green eyes, even hazed with pain as they were, caught the look of hatred she hid beneath her bangs. He shivvered as the feel of demon-poisoned aura reached out to him.

"Haruno-chan!" Another called out. It was her dark-haired teammate, "Let's leave them be. After all, they seem quite...adaquate, getting here."

Naruto prickled. That had to be an insult, he just wasn't sure how to react to it. He glared at the smiling male, an uncertain knowing making itself known inside his head. He recognised those smiles, the ones he was giving right now. They reminded him of the ones he practiced in the mirror every day. The ones that made sure Sasuke and Kyuubi thought he was getting better, thought he was becoming okay.

"Sasuke, maybe we should open the scrolls? They might be medical supplies, or they might at least alert the examiners that they can send help now." Naruto suggested, just to get the pink-haired bitch away from his man.

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't really think that opening them would help Tohru, but it couldn't really hurt, could it? He was already just this side of dying. Sighing, he nodded consent.

The blonde nodded back, and stepped a few feet away from his teammates, just in case. He didn't want them to get caught up in whatever was going to be summoned, especially if it was some form of final twist on the test. Examiners could be very cruel.

Holding each one, he snagged his fingers under the seals, and tossed them away from his body, holding one end, so that they unfurled across each other. Blue eyes and black barely caught sight of the summon spell before it took affect, a puff of smoke covering a ten-foot radius, heralding the arrival of...

Something.

They waited anxiously, Tohru's hold on conciousness slipping with every second, as the smoke cleared. Green eyes widened, even as the hyper-active blonde shinobi launched onto the summoned creature.

Iruka laughed, as he was tackled by Naruto, the first such hug he'd had in a full year. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall. A shinobi did not cry, even when being reunited with long lost adopted sons. He did however, swing the child around, hugging him closely.

"Iruka-sensei! I missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you, please stay for a while, I don't want to have to track you down later! Oh, and Sasuke's here too, and we brought Tohru with us, and Yoh, and Kyuu-chan, and all the others, and you just have to meet them, and please don't be mad at me, I know I ran away, but I had no choice, I couldn't stay, they'd have killed me and Yoh, before he was even born! Iruka-sensei, why are you crying?!"

Turns out Shinobi do cry, especially when all their worries seemed to melt away. Iruka sobbed, still clinging to his brilliant, beautiful, blonde student. All the worry, all the heartache he'd gone through while Naruto was missing seemed to evaporate in the bliss of hugging the poor kitsune-carrier once again. He couldn't even scold Naruto for run on sentances and babbling, he was crying, and laughing, and smiling so much.

Sasuke watched this reunion with a small, happy smile. Naruto had missed the brunette male, the closest thing he had to a parent. He felt absolute joy for his blonde mate, even as the blue-eyed male fussed over his sniffling teacher. It was a beautiful sight to see them reunited.

Gaara, entrigued by this display of emotion from the brunette he'd come to cherish himself, watched. A slight twinge in his heart heralded the emotion Shukaku had once, long ago, named jealousy. He would have pouted, but Gaara of the Sand does not outwardly pout. He'd just have to stake his claim later.

Naruto was still fussing over Iruka, even as the elder male waved off his concern, smiling a smile of parental joy. He forced the blonde to hold still for a moment.

"Hush, Naruto, I have to tell you something important." This got the boy to still. "The next test isn't for another month. It's going to be a massive tournament, in front of the visiting kages, and all of Konoha. However, in a few hours, at the end of the second test, there will be preliminaries, to see who will fight in the big tourney. You understand?"

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Kyuubi stetched out on the bed, his arms straight out in front of him. Zabuza rolled his eyes in annoyance, knowing what came next. Ever since Kyuubi had come back to the hotel, and Haku had taken Yoh out for a stroll, and maybe a nice play in the park, along with Tsubasa, it had become a few-minutes-long cycle.

"I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeed!" Kyuubi would whine, before rolling over onto his back. He'd stare at the ceiling for a few minutes, before heaving a giant sigh. Then, he'd roll over on his belly, and lament his boredom once again.

Zabuza said nothing, but silently prayed to all the gods in existance that Haku would hurry the fuck up. He didn't think he could deal with such an annoying boss without his little kunai to temper his...well...temper.

Kyuubi turned a slightly dissapointed look towards his bandage-mouthed gaurd. With a huff, he sat up, posture suggestive of a five year old child.

"When I say I'm bored, that means you entertain me." Kyuubi deadpanned, "Wow, you're really bad at your job, Zabu-kun."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. Y'know, if Kyuubi wanted to be entertained, fine. He carefully leaned his sword against the wall, and proceeded, very carefully, to dance a small, jerky jig. (Think Aang's funny dance, the one where he slaps his knees? Yeah, that one.-Otaku)

Kyuubi couldn't stop staring. It was like...watching a monkey dance. You know you should really look away, but you just can't...It's something that has rarely ever been seen. He felt almost like he was trespassing.

Zabuza's dance was completed, and seeing as Kyuubi was too dumbfounded to complain of boredom anymore, he picked up his sword, and went right back to leaning.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Temari was worried. Not that that wasn't a normal state for her, it was just rather annoying. The blonde contender, obviously atleast part demon, to have come in with that demonic procession, was holding on to their guide, as if they knew him. Were they being led astray by Konoha? Did their leafy-counterparts consider them a threat enough to team up with demons to get rid of them?

Then there was Gaara. He kept making her nervous, staring hungrily at the group, as if he wanted to rip them to shreds, and then eat the peices. Or maybe he just wanted to eat them. He was getting to that age. Did jinchuriiki even go through puberty?

Kankuro watched as his sister's face morphed into one of horrified curiousity, while staring at his little brother. He did NOT want to know what was going through her mind. Especially when she started gagging over there in the corner. Huh...They didn't have any milk today...

Gaara, meanwhile, was concentrating on watching the interaction between the group. Naruto was greeting Iruka like one would a beloved parent. And Iruka was returning the sentiment. He frowned, realising that no one had ever greeted him like that. Except his uncle. But Yashamaru was a backstabbing bastard.

When the red-heads thoughts turned to his uncle, he bit his lip, a strange prickling sensation coming to his eyes. The phantom weight of Shukaku's arms around his shoulders made the sudden ache in his chest abide a bit. His green eyes twinkled with unshed tears, and sadly, no one but Shukaku cared enough to look.

Sasuke's eyes strayed towards the red head just in time to catch his perturbed look towards them. This put him into an alerted mood immediately, simply because...well, this was Gaara. That perturbed look spelled their doom. Or worse. He shivvered in rememberence of his experience at the ramen shop. He was thoroughly suprised that Gaara was that good with his mouth.

Shaking away those thoughts, he turned back to Tohru, who had just coughed up another large ball of blood-soaked mucus from his 'healing' lungs. He knelt down beside the injured nin, a worried frown covering his pale features.

"Are you going to be okay with just that water, Tohru?" Sasuke murmered, knowing his green-eyed teammate would hear, but his blonde was too preoccupied to pay attention.

"Yeah. I'll b-" Another tremendously painful wracking cough, and Tohru grimaced, his whole body tingling with the torturous breath. He weakly opened his water skin, taking another deep draught from his healing water. Feeling the soothing affect, he let out a sigh of eased breath.

"I'll be fine, Prince."

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with this, but had to make do. It was about then, that the doors slammed open again. Apperantly, teams had been arriving during the drama with Iruka, and had been conducting their own scroll-openings. Now, there was a large crowd of teachers and students to watch, as Tsunade-hime, the fifth Hokage, made her entrance.

Her eyes scanned over the crowd, seeing that only four of the leaf teams made it, along with the kitsune and sand teams, respectively. Adding the sand team, that made a total of seven teams. She frowned. Too many. There were still too many to show off.

"Listen up!" She announced, hands balling on her hips, as she forced herself to sound authoratative.

"There are officially too many of you to take the final test. So, instead of giving you a full month off, to polish your skills and rest for the final test, we're going to hold preliminary rounds. Right here, right NOW."

End Chapter

Otaku: Oh hell! That was fun! I wrote this in three days, after I got over my writers block! YAY!!

Sasuke: -snorts- yeah, just one problem.

Otaku: What?

Sasuke: You're running to the end of what you have planned, baka.

Otaku: O.o You're right. OH NOES!

Naruto: Sheesh.

Otaku: Oh wait! But I have a lot of free time at work! I can plan then!

Cast: WELL GET TO IT!

Otaku: Yeep!

All you little kiddies who like stories, gather round!! (a total shameless steal from Princess Tutu, but oh well...)


	21. Chapter 21I Lie Inside Myself for Hours

**Author's Note**: Yup. It's been a year. ^.^ Sorry. I haven't really been myself this last year, and I kinda lost the train of this fic. XD So, please, for the love of god, don't feel bad if this chapter feels a little off. I'm using it to get into the flow of the story again.

**Kits!**

**Pairings: ** SasuNaruKyuuShukaGaa, Along with KakaIru (Broke up, only temporarily. ^.^ Don't worry.), SakuKanku (Or I might kill her off… . Not sure yet.) , Tohru(oc)Shino, and various others.

**Warnings:**

**Description: **The prelims begin! Sakura and Ino face off, and Koku faces off against Shino. After that, we get to see Tenten and Temari fight it out! It's gonna be good guys!

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be considering moving back in with my mother. T.T

**Kits! Chapter 21 – **I lie inside myself for hours…

Tsunade watched the murmurs of ascension pass through the crowd of gathered teens, and watched the shock ring on their faces. She let that settle for a few moments, before smirking. She turned, facing a jounin no one knew, someone with long brown hair, and a few scars along his cheeks.

"Fuka here will explain everything." She smirked, stepping back as the jounin stepped forward, his steps echoing in the suddenly quiet arena. He looked around himself, as if checking each face.

"The matches will be one on one. If you lose, you're out. Simple as that, and you can try again next year." He smirked, "Got it?" He smirked.

There were nods, and murmurs, and for a moment, Naruto wondered what would happen if someone was killed. He was answered rather quickly.

"Winners are welcome to stay after their matches and watch their possible opponents. Those that are injured, after their match, will head to the hospital. Whether they want to, or not." He was harsh, his voice deep, but he smirked, showing them he meant it.

Tohru sighed. Well, looked like he'd be in the hospital sooner rather than later. He looked around, seeing a few others wince at the news too. He took careful note, in case he had to fight any of them. They seemed tough cookies… but… He smirked, because he'd learned a few things in the demon kingdom.

Fuka went on to explain that the matches would be chosen by random lottery, and that those who'd survived the forest had already been inputted into a computer. That computer was working out the possible matches now, and was getting ready to kick out the first match.

"In the meantime, get your skinny asses up to the balconies!" He cried, shooing them. "Come down only when your name is called, got that?!" They all mumbled a 'yes, sir' but only because no one was sure what else to say. Sasuke was surprised. It was hard to command the respect of various types of kids.

The ravenette watched his blonde mate, just wanting to be sure he was okay. Those blue eyes were riveted, dully, upon the screen, waiting for a match to come up. There seemed no end to the confusion and sorrow in those eyes. Sasuke wished he could take away that pain, that sorrow, but Naruto seemed lost in it, and they were in the middle of a war, for lack of better term.

Everyone's heads turned up in surprise as names shifted through the screen finally settling on:

**Ino Yamanaka Vs. Sakura Haruno**

Sakura frowned, hating the idea of going up against someone so weak. She growled, jumping down into the arena, her dress fluttering around her hips, and her fishnets keeping everything out of view. She smirked, "Come on, Ino-pig."

The blonde growled herself, smirking. "I'm gonna take you down, Cherry blossom Widow." She hissed, taking her sweet time to get downstairs. It was really only to fuck with the other girl, though. But Sakura seemed cool as a cucumber. Snorting, she smirked, "Took you long enough, Bitch."

Ino snarled at the insult, launching a barrage of shuriken that Sakura only dodged gracefully. She looked as if she were dancing. It was only after Ino growled, launching forward in a short taijutsu match, that Sakura knocked her away. Smirking, the girl leaned down, snatching Ino's long blonde hair, and tugging, so that the blonde ended up on her knees.

"Admit defeat, Ino." The pinkette demanded, pulling up the woman's head, and sliding a kunai against her throat. "Or I'll really hurt you."

Ino growled, kicking the green-eyed girl's feet out from underneath her, and smirked, pinning her. This was quickly devolving into very little but a catfight. Naruto grinned, showing some liveliness, "GO SAKURA-CHAN!!!" He called, unable for forget his old crush, even if he was mated now. Hey, he could at least cheer her on, couldn't he?

Sakura hissed, her nails cutting into the girl atop her's flesh, "Fuck off, Ino…" She purred, her paralytic poison taking affect, and quickly making Ino fall over. As an added insult, the girl smirked, leaning over her fallen foe, and slicing off all of that lusciously long blonde hair. "Now… Feel free to live your life in fear, ugly bitch." She purred.

"Winner, Sakura!" Fuka announced. "Now, get the hell off my stage. Medics!" He cried. The medics moved forward, grabbing up Ino and carting her off. Fuka moved in front of everyone. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, next match!"

Again everyone turned their eyes desperately to the screen, some hoping to be shown, others praying they weren't. Gaara sighed, closing his eyes, and retreating into himself, curling up in Shukaku's arms. Ugh… They were lucky he hadn't snapped already and started murdering everyone. He was this close. The only reason he didn't want to was because Iruka was there… And somehow… he didn't want Iruka to see him kill.

It seemed wrong somehow. And it seemed like it would turn Iruka towards the blonde quicker. And he didn't like that outcome. He didn't like it at all. It would be unforgivable.

The screen finally showed it's concensus, declaring:

**Zaku of the Sound Vs. Shino Aburame**

Tohru immediately perked up, which caught the attention of Naruto, who giggled, and gently nudged the injured nin. "Do you know him, Tohru?" He asked, and was surprised to be rewarded with a blush and a turned up nose.

"No… No I don't." he muttered, but his green eyes glittered as he watched Shino move down. He'd been so curious about the bug nin. After all… Well, they'd been writing back and forth via Hidari and Aurora for a long time. So, he wanted to know more! He was just… curious! That was all.

Shino stepped into the ring standing across from his opponent. He frowned behind his color, surprised to see the boy he'd be fighting had both arms in a sling. Finding himself slightly angry, he decided to give the poor bastard a choice.

"Fight me… and you won't live to recover. Forfeit now, and get treatment." He deadpanned, hoping to god that the kid would ignore his warning. He'd wanted to fight for a while now. Something in the back of his mind said he wanted to impress the creator of those lovely little insects, but… He threw that out.

The male before him smirked, one of his arms wiggling in the sling. He laughed, "HAH! Looks like I have movement in one of them… That's MORE than enough to take you down!"

The injured male leapt forward, going for a solid strike to Shino's face. Shino dodged, blocking with one arm, not startled by the pain on the male's face. He was even more surprised to see the triumphant look on the teens face. "Take THIS!"

Suddenly, out of the palm of his hand, an explosion of sound startled everyone in the building. Tohru gasped, wanting to reach out and save Shino as he rolled away, his ears ringing, and his body shaking. What the HELL?! His body ached, and he turned to face his opponent. Everone looked on in startled on.

"Alright fool, you had enough yet?" Saku growled, knowing that no one could take that directly and still be able to hear. He was surprised however, when suddenly, loud chittering shifted through the air, and everyone began to look around, surprised and curious as to what was going on.

Shino stood, silent and watching, as his kikaichu began to slide out of his skin, the holes that Saku had blasted through it, helping quite a bit. The human hive bit his lip behind his cowl, hoping that no one saw the pain on his face.

Kazu shuddered, his eyes riveted on Shino. That is, until he heard the chittering coming from behind him. He turned, careful to keep the silent nin in his sight, before gasping. There was a swarm of beetles behind him, all staring hungrily with beady black eyes. He shuddered again.

"They're a type of parasitic beetle, that feed exclusively upon chakra… A swarm that size… will suck you dry ina minute." Shino intoned, warning the male. "You've only got one real option. Surrender. You can't fight two enemies at once. Much less hundreds."

Zaku looked between the swarm and Shino, the swarm and Shino… Finally, he bit his lip.

"I give." He shook his head. "I… I'm done." He murmured, turning back to his team, shamed and utterly useless. He was a broken ninja. He'd lost. He'd lost bad. God dammit, why hadn't he been more careful in the forest!? Why had he let himself be HURT like that?! He shuddered, thinking about those damned Rock nin, and how he would get them back…

It took a bit to settle down the crowd, and Naruto literally had to sit on Tohru's lap just to keep him from going to Shino to make sure he was okay after that blast of sound. He sighed, saddened by it.

The screen shifted again, sorting through, and deciding the next match. Pretty much everyone groaned. What was it with the girl against girl?!

**Tenten Vs. Temari of the Sand**

Temari smirked jumping down, and using her fan to float down. Smiling, she waited for her bun-headed opponent to follow. However, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. What a CUTIE! There was no WAY she was defeating THIS one too quickly…

Purring, she slid her fan shut. "Listen up little girl… If you see the third star on my fan… You'll not only lose this match… You'll lose something else precious too…" She smirked, "So please, just give up."

The brunette glared, "NO! I'm going to win this!" She declared, pulling a shuriken. Temari sighed, hoping she wasn't just a projectile weapons user. After all, this would get boring real quick if she was. However, her hopes were in vain, because it appeared she was. Launching a barrage of shuriken that Temari swept away with a near invisible wave of her fan.

"Projectiles aren't going to work on me." She warned. After all, she didn't want this girl hurt. She was far too cute.

"Shut up!" Tenten blushed, glaring. How had the woman knocked away her weapons?! She growled, pulling out a scroll, and through a series of complicated flips, began literally barraging the blonde with weapons. It was obvious the brunette had little left to her attacks, and no one was really surprised when Temari knocked them away again. Though Gaara was THIS close to just killing the girl.

Seeing this, Temari sighed. She turned back to her new 'friend', and grinned, flicking open her weapon of choice, showing one of the purple 'stars' on the inside. "Two more stars to go, little one." Temari purred, still standing where she'd started at the beginning of this match.

Brown eyes narrowed, and Tenten growled, pulling two more scrolls. After a series of gestures, obviously to use the girl's chakra to boost her physical reserves, Temari watched as smoke burst out around her opponent.

"TWIN DRAGONS!" Tenten cried, the scrolls rising, the smoke making the twirling objects look like two dragons circling each other. She burst from the cover, opening each one, and beginning her biggest barrage yet. Hundreds of weapons, headed in Temari's direction.

And again, they were knocked away. Not a single one reached their mark, and Tenten growled to see a second purple circle on the fan's surface. She hated this. Flexing her fingers, she used the razor thin wire attached to each weapon to draw it back, aiming to send them after the girl again.

Temari knocked these away as well, and smirked as the girl fell, hard, her wind knocking Tenten so off balance that she couldn't even land properly. Smirking, Temari held up her fan. "Three stars, little one… Time to end this."

Suddenly, she lifted the massive paper fan, and cried out, "WHIRLWIND ART!" The winds in the arena swirled, picking up Tenten in a cyclone of massive pain. It was like blades of wind cutting into Tenten's soft skin, and Temari regretted hurting such a beauty so, but… She had no choice.

As the jutsu ended, and the girl fell, Temari caught her, holding her close. She grinned, "I told you you'd lose… and here's the something precious…" She purred, leaning in and stealing a kiss, hiding them both from the sight of the spectators with her fan. She pulled back, leaving a breathless and horrified Tenten blushing on the floor.

"WINNER! Temari of the Sand!"

END CHAPTER

Otaku: *sigh* finally… Sorry it took so long. ^.^ hopefully, it was worth it though! Got a little TentenTemari in there for you. XD

Tenten: BITCH! You stole my first kiss!

Temari: *smirk* I'll steal a lot more than that, darling…

Naruto: Awww… Love is in the air!

See you next time!


End file.
